Pontos de Vista de Isaac
by Vane NT
Summary: Isaac revela aos leitores seus peculiares pontos de vista sobre diversas pessoas com quem ele convive ou já conviveu. Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".
1. Pontos de Vista de Isaac Parte I

**PONTOS DE VISTA DE ISAAC**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Parte I - Meus amigos ("amigos"?) do fundo do mar**_

* * *

Olá! Meu nome é Isaac Kekkonen, tenho 17 anos e, embora nascido na Finlândia, vivo na Grécia.

Estou muito contente, porque a líder da comunidade onde vivo me deu permissão para contar a vocês a história da minha vida! Normalmente, somos proibidos de falar sobre nós mesmos e sobre nosso modo de viver àqueles que não pertencem ao nosso mundo. Mas nossa líder atual é uma pessoa de mentalidade mais aberta... e é uma gata, também! Porém, não é sobre ela que eu falarei dessa vez.

Vocês devem ter estranhado o título acima. "Amigos do fundo do mar? O que significa isso?", vocês devem estar se perguntando. Eu explico: é que eu vivi durante algum tempo no fundo do mar.

Não, não estou louco. É verdade mesmo. E antes que alguém pense que eu morri afogado e que na verdade sou um espírito desencarnado tentando se comunicar com os vivos, vou logo avisando que estou bem vivo. Ao menos dessa vez. É que no passado já fui dado como morto em duas ocasiões. Mas tudo não passou de um equívoco... digo, de dois equívocos.

Vou contar a história de minha vida da forma mais resumida possível: nunca soube quem eram meus pais, ou se tenho irmãos. Cresci num orfanato, na minha cidade natal, Vantaa... alguém já ouviu falar? Duvido, aposto que tudo o que vocês sabem - se é que sabem - é que a capital do meu país se chama Helsinque... Mas Vantaa é uma das cidades mais importantes da Finlândia. Prosseguindo com minha história, quando eu tinha dez anos (uns dez anos e meio, na verdade), o orfanato no qual eu vivia foi visitado por uma mulher que devia ter 2,00m de altura! Nunca me esqueci disso. E o mais curioso é que, poucos dias depois, houve outra visita inesquecível (pelo menos, para mim): a de um homem de 1,40m! Brincadeirinha! O tal homem devia ter aproximadamente 1,75m... bom, mas o que importa não é a altura dele, e sim o motivo de sua visita: selecionar crianças para serem treinadas para se tornarem cavaleiros ou amazonas! E não estou me referindo àquele esporte, hipismo... trata-se de algo bem diferente: nós teríamos que aprender técnicas de luta especiais e desenvolver poderes mais especiais ainda para que pudéssemos proteger a deusa Athena e ajudá-la a cumprir seu dever, que é defender a Humanidade! Ah, eu adoro poder dizer que sou um "defensor da Humanidade"!... Soa tão bonito, tão importante! Vocês não concordam comigo?

Não estranhem o fato de eu ter falado numa deusa pagã . Se eu tivesse dito que tinha sido escolhido para servir a Deus, esse Deus no qual os cristãos acreditam, acho que ninguém estranharia, não é? Pois então, façam de conta que foi isso o que eu disse, e assim vocês não irão mais achar que minha história é esquisita.

Duas semanas depois, eu chegava à Sibéria... isso mesmo, aquele lugar geladíssimo que fica na Rússia. Não precisam sentir pena de mim: eu estava adorando aquela situação, queria muito ser treinado, tornar-me um cavaleiro e defender a Humanidade... ah, não me canso de dizer isso: sou um defensor da Humanidade, da Justiça, do Bem, da Verdade, da... err, como eu ia dizendo, cheguei à Sibéria (não posso dizer o nome da localidade onde eu fui treinar, não é permitido). Nessa época eu tinha dez anos e meio... acho que eu já tinha dito isso antes, não? Enfim, no dia seguinte comecei a ser treinado pelo rapazinho que me recebera no dia anterior, um francês seriíssimo, muito formal, que ordenou que eu o chamasse por seu sobrenome, Camus. Dois meses depois, chegou outro menino... aliás, quando meu mestre me disse que chegaria outro garoto para treinar conosco, fiquei meio decepcionado. Por que não uma garota? Calma, não é o que vocês estão pensando! É sério, eu não estava a fim de paquerar; apenas achava chato viver numa casa habitada só por homens... digo, garotos, pois éramos todos muito novos. No orfanato no qual fui criado, havia várias garotas, e eu gostava da amizade delas. Mas não pensem que nossa casa na Sibéria era um ambiente tipicamente masculino... se bem que isso depende do que vocês consideram tipicamente masculino. Se na opinião de vocês isso significa "bagunça, sujeira, desorganização", saibam que nossa casa era o oposto disso, já que meu mestre é a pessoa mais disciplinada desse mundo, e jamais admitiria viver num lugar desarrumado. Portanto, pensar que nossa casa era um ambiente "tipicamente masculino", no sentido que normalmente se associa a essa expressão, é o mesmo que ofender meu mestre.

Confesso que antes eu não era uma pessoa das mais organizadas... vocês sabem, a bagunça é tão cômoda, tão prática, tão conveniente... é muito mais simples deixar os objetos sobre o primeiro móvel que aparecer na sua frente, ao invés de ter que caminhar até o armário onde eles deveriam ser guardados, e ainda ter que se certificar de que você irá colocá-los no compartimento certo, pois se eles forem postos na gaveta errada, por exemplo, poderão tomar o lugar dos objetos que realmente deveriam ser guardados ali, e isso só iria prejudicar a arrumação, ao invés de ajudar. Também é bem mais prático deixar a poeira se acumular por dois, três ou (por que não?) quatro dias, ao invés de fazer a limpeza todos os dias. Ora, se por um lado é inevitável limpar os móveis e objetos, por outro lado não há porque fazer isso diariamente. A poeira não irá se acumular novamente, de qualquer modo? Então, por que não esperar até que a quantidade acumulada seja suficiente para justificar o trabalho que teremos se quisermos fazer uma limpeza bem feita? Infelizmente, meu mestre jamais pôde compreender meus pontos de vista... e o pior é que meu melhor amigo conc... puxa, acabei me esquecendo de falar sobre ele! Esse meu amigo chama-se... esperem, acho melhor terminar o que eu estava escrevendo antes, e depois sim falarei sobre ele. Como eu ia dizendo, esse meu amigo concordava com nosso mestre, pois ele mesmo sempre foi muito organizado. É triste quando não se pode contar com o apoio dos amigos, não acham? Assim, eu fui derrotado, e vi-me obrigado a abrir mão da praticidade em nome dessa tal de organização.

Agora sim falarei sobre aquele menino que se juntou a nós dois meses após minha chegada: seu nome era Alexei Hyoga, ele era russo e nós tínhamos a mesma idade. Como eu já disse antes, no começo não gostei muito da idéia de ter que conviver com mais um garoto... mas logo nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis! E, mesmo sem querer, ele foi o responsável por eu ter vivido no fundo do mar. Não, ele não tentou me afogar, se é isso o que vocês estão pensando. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: certo dia, ele tentou usar seus poderes para visitar a mãe dele, cujo corpo se encontrava num navio naufragado (sim, dessa vez estou mesmo me referindo a uma pessoa que morreu afogada). Infelizmente, ele acabou ficando preso em algumas cordas do navio... não sei como se chama aquilo... antes que me chamem de burro, lembrem-se de que fui treinado para ser um cavaleiro, e não um especialista em náutica! E não digam que isso é apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada! Digo... está certo, é só uma desculpa mesmo, eu admito. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que eu fui tentar salvar meu amigo, e consegui, mas acabei surpreendido por uma forte corrente marinha, e embora eu tenha conseguido fazer com que Hyoga voltasse à superfície, eu não consegui me salvar... Já sei o que vocês estão pensando: "Agora sim ele vai confessar que na verdade é um morto que está se comunicando com os vivos!" Lamento desapontá-los, mas não é nada disso. Eu não morri, como seria de se esperar; eu fui parar nos domínios de Poseidon! Isso mesmo, outro deus pagão. E foi lá que concluí meu treinamento, consegui minhas escamas... não, eu não fui transformado em peixe; escamas é o nome dado às armaduras usadas pelos guerreiros que servem a Poseidon, entenderam? E faz sentido, vocês não acham? Se ele é o deus dos mares, então o nome das armaduras precisa ter alguma coisa a ver com o mar, não é?

Cerca de um ano após minha chegada ao reino de Poseidon, meus companheiros e eu lutamos contra Athena... eu sei que eu disse que tinha sido treinado para servi-la, e não para combatê-la, mas é que... eu... ah, sei lá! É muito difícil para mim explicar como eu me sentia naquela época. Eu sempre achei bem mais fácil falar sobre os outros do que sobre mim mesmo. Quero dizer, é claro que não me importo em falar sobre mim mesmo, contanto que eu saiba o que dizer. E nesse caso da minha luta contra a deusa que eu deveria servir, eu não sei muito bem o que dizer. Eu me arrependo do modo como agi, então prefiro não pensar muito nesse assunto; ainda mais porque acabei lutando contra meu próprio amigo, Hyoga. Felizmente, voltamos a ser amigos depois disso, e esse é mais um motivo para eu ter a sensação de que tudo isso aconteceu há muito tempo: durante aquela luta, eu senti tanta raiva dele, e no entanto, hoje em dia eu mesmo não entendo o porquê disso. Enquanto eu sentia aquela raiva, eu a achava perfeitamente justificável, mas depois que consegui tirá-la do meu coração, ela perdeu todo o significado.

E essa é a história da minha vida. Gostaram? Não? Por quê? Já sei: vocês queriam que eu desse mais detalhes, não é? Mas eu avisei que ia contar tudo da forma mais resumida possível! Se não gostam de histórias resumidas, então por que continuaram lendo? Ah, vocês esperavam que eu falasse sobre meus amigos do fundo do mar... é verdade, acabei não falando nada sobre eles. Mas eu não tinha mesmo nada de muito interessante para dizer sobre eles... "Então por que esse texto se chama 'Meus amigos ("amigos"?) do fundo do mar'?", vocês devem estar se perguntando. Bem, é que... eu precisava chamar a atenção de vocês de alguma forma... e esse título chama mesmo a atenção, não acham?

Ainda querem que eu fale sobre esses meus amigos? É, já vi que vocês estão muito interessados mesmo... coitados, vão se decepcionar. Está bem, vou falar sobre eles no meu próximo texto. Estão satisfeitos agora? Espero que sim. Então, até breve!

* * *

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Esta história se passa meses após a luta contra Hades; portanto, Isaac deveria ter no máximo quinze anos. Mas resolvi ignorar as idades originais dos personagens (aliás, isto é o que pretendo fazer em todas as minhas histórias). Por isto, ele tem dezessete anos. Talvez essa fanfic tenha parecido um pouco infantil, superficial, escrita às pressas e de modo desordenado. Saibam que tudo isto foi proposital. Esta história foi narrada em primeira pessoa; portanto, foi preciso escrever não do modo como eu gostaria, mas sim do modo como eu acredito que o personagem teria escrito, se ele fosse real. Espero que tenham gostado!

_Capítulo escrito em setembro de 2002._


	2. Pontos de Vista de Isaac Parte II

**PONTOS DE VISTA DE ISAAC**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Parte II - Meus amigos do fundo do mar - agora é verdade !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Olá! Sou eu, Isaac Kekkonen, outra vez.

Eu não tinha prometido que escreveria sobre meus amigos do fundo do mar? Pois é isso o que eu vou fazer agora. E dessa vez é verdade mesmo, não tem propaganda enganosa como da outra vez, eu juro! Se bem que isso depende... Eu tinha dito a vocês no texto anterior que eu não tinha muita coisa pra falar sobre esse pessoal e que vocês iam se decepcionar, não foi? Mas já que vocês insistem...

Bem, o que é que eu posso contar?... Hum, não sei... Por onde eu começo? Ah, é melhor eu parar logo com isso, senão vou passar o tempo inteiro escrevendo um monte de perguntas, aí vai chegar a hora de encerrar esse texto, aí vocês vão ficar furiosos comigo, e vão dizer que eu enganei vocês de novo, e por aí vai. Se bem que até seria bom ficar assim, enrolando vocês, e no final não escrever nada sobre o assunto que vocês querem saber... seria bem mais divertido assim! Mas vocês não vão aceitar isso, não é? Tá bom, agora sim eu vou parar com a enrolação e começar a escrever sobre aqueles meus famosos (Oh, que ironia!) "amigos do fundo do mar".

Pra começo de conversa: eles são chatos. São chatos pra caramba. A vida no reino de Poseidon era muito chata! Ainda bem que eu me mandei de lá! Eu não aguentava mais aquele tédio! Se bem que minha vida na Sibéria também era meio tediosa, mas era um tédio diferente... era um tédio menos tedioso, entenderam? Era até divertido! Eu sei que parece estranho dizer que uma coisa tediosa pode ser divertida, mas é verdade! Meu mestre Camus, por exemplo, deve ser uma das pessoas mais entediantes desse mundo, mas justamente por isso é que ele é divertido! Porque você fica esperando, pra ver se em algum momento ele vai agir de modo diferente do que ele costuma agir, e quando isso acontece, aí você pode dizer a si mesmo: "Até que enfim uma novidade!" E a vida sem novidades é muito sem-graça, não acham? Além disso, lá na Sibéria também tinha o Hyoga, e como ele não é entediante... quero dizer, é um pouquinho, sim, mas não muito... Ei, esperem aí! Não me olhem com essas caras! Eu não estou falando mal do meu amigo pelas costas; ele sabe direitinho o que eu penso dele. Portanto, se alguém aí estava pensando em fazer fofoca, se deu mal! Hahahahaha ! Ih, tô me desviando do assunto. O que eu tava dizendo é que, como o Hyoga não é um cara entediante, ele servia como um contrabalanço para a chatice do nosso mestre. Epa, mas não era esse o tema desse texto! Caramba, vocês estão vendo a minha dificuldade pra me fixar nesse assunto do fundo do mar? Então por que insistem para eu escrever sobre isso? Ai, tá bom, vocês venceram! Agora sim vou escrever sobre aquele pessoal (deve ser a centésima vez que eu digo isso hoje...), mas antes, eu vou reler o que eu já escrevi, pra não ficar me repetindo o tempo todo.

Ah, sim. Eu já tinha contado para vocês que eles são chatos. "Eles quem?", vocês perguntam. Ora, aqueles meus amigos! Viram só, até vocês acabaram se esquecendo deles! Mas agora eu não vou mais esquecer, e vou começar falando do próprio Poseidon, o meu antigo chefe, quero dizer, deus. O nome dele é Julian, que nem o filho do John Lennon, o Julian Lennon! Mas o sobrenome dele não é Lennon, não, é Solo (agora, Beatlemaníacos, falem a verdade: vocês ficaram decepcionados, não foi? Aposto que estavam torcendo para o nome do Poseidon ser igual ao do filho do John Lennon, só para vocês poderem dizer "Nossa, que coincidência!" e ficarem todos deslumbrados, não é? Já estou até vendo, alguns de vocês já deviam estar até imaginando que o próprio Julian Lennon é que é o Poseidon...). O que que eu posso dizer sobre ele? Só uma coisa: que cara bobo! Sabe como é, um reino cheio de pessoas chatas tem que ser governado por um cara chato, para combinar. Ele é muito chato e bobo, meio infantil. Se bem que depois de todas essas lutas que andaram acontecendo, agora ele está bem melhor. Ou seja: enquanto eu estava lá, ele era chatíssimo, e agora que eu não estou mais lá, ele está virando um cara mais legal. Que azar que eu tenho!

Chega, já falei demais sobre ele. Agora é a vez do Kanon. Ele é, ou melhor, era, um dos generais-marinas. Esse "era" não quer dizer que ele morreu, não. Quero dizer, ele chegou a morrer sim, mas foi ressuscitado pela deusa Athena, e agora ele serve a essa deusa, assim como eu. Ou seja, esse "era" significa que ele deixou de ser um general-marina. Ah, general-marina é o nome que se dá aos principais guerreiros do Poseidon. O Kanon era o mais importante de todos nós, porque era ele quem de fato governava o Santuário de Poseidon... ah, agora me lembrei de uma coisa que eu queria dizer: o Santuário do Poseidon fica no fundo do mar, só que a gente não se molha porque a água fica suspensa no teto. Quer dizer, não é bem um teto... bom, é um teto, só que feito da água dos oceanos, que fica lá no alto. O esquema seria assim: no fundo do mar na verdade não tem mar, e sim o reino do Poseidon; aqui na superfície, fica a terra firme, e entre um e outra fica a água dos oceanos, entenderam? Bom, voltando ao Kanon, como ele era mais esperto do que o Poseidon, ele é quem mandava, mas deixava o Poseidon pensar que ele era nosso chefe. Sabe como é, o mais esperto dominou o mais boboca. Não que o Kanon fosse tão esperto assim... ele era (e continua sendo) muito pretensioso, se acha muito inteligente, mas se ele tivesse essa astúcia toda, Athena não teria conseguido vencer aquela luta, eu acho. Pois estava tudo muito bem armado, ele nos orientava, debatia os planos, nós treinávamos bastante... mas aí, ele acabou se empolgando demais com o "treinamento particular" que ele dava à Tétis, a nossa espiã, e começou a deixar todo o resto de lado. Acho que foi a partir daí que a gente começou a perder o rumo, porque nenhum de nós tinha um espírito de liderança como o dele, e acabamos tendo que nos virar sozinhos, não havia mais planos e debates, cada um foi fazendo o que achava melhor... e perdemos a luta. Claro que hoje em dia ficamos contentes por isso, pois agora admitimos que estávamos errados... e naquela época, eu também fiquei contente, porque não gostava muito dele e de ter que seguir as ordens e idéias dele, eu queria ter mais independência. Mas agora eu entendo que é bom ter alguém para nos orientar, para elaborar planos... um plano bem elaborado pode fazer toda a diferença, e nós perdemos justamente porque fomos deixando de lado nossos planos, nosso empenho em trabalhar em conjunto, essas coisas, sabem?

Eu acho que a pessoa mais prejudicada por essa negligência do Kanon foi a própria Tétis. Ela luta muito mal! E durante nossa batalha contra Athena, a coitada teve que encarar a Shaina! Teve sorte por escapar viva, pois se até eu, que luto muito melhor do que ela, não gostaria de ter a Shaina como inimiga... Infelizmente, a Tétis é a vergonha do Santuário de Poseidon! Ah, não vão pensar que eu sou machista! Eu não estou criticando o fato de ela ser mulher, estou criticando a incompetência dela como guerreira, e a prova disso é o meu comentário sobre a Shaina, que também é mulher. Mas a culpa não é só da Tétis; o principal culpado é o mestre dela, o Kanon, que ao invés de treiná-la para ser uma boa guerreira, preferiu dar a ela outro tipo de treinamento, ou seja, eles acabaram deixando a vida pessoal prejudicar o trabalho. Bem, pelo menos ela é uma espiã competente, mas isso só acontece porque ela já fazia espionagem antes de o Kanon se tornar mestre dela, senão, nem para isso ela serviria. E pelo que estou sabendo, atualmente eles continuam juntos, ou seja, acho que a Tétis continua "sem tempo" para se aperfeiçoar...

Deixa eu ver... agora é a vez do Sorento. Ele é flautista, e toca muito bem! Adoro as músicas que ele toca! Menos aquela que ele usa para atacar os inimigos, é claro! Às vezes, durante os nossos treinos, ele tocava essa música, e os efeitos não eram nada agradáveis... Fora isso, eu sempre gostei de ouvi-lo tocar, isso ajudava a quebrar o tédio daquele lugar. E o melhor de tudo é que o repertório dele é variadíssimo! Pena que, na hora de conversar com alguém, ele não consegue variar o assunto. Ele só sabe falar sobre música, e se você tentar conversar com ele sobre outro assunto, a conversa não vai durar nem cinco minutos, porque aí ele vai ficar sem-graça e não vai ter o que dizer, a menos que ele consiga encontrar um meio de voltar a falar sobre música. Ou seja, ele é um alienado. É o tipo de pessoa que , quando calada, ou quando está fazendo aquilo que sabe (no caso dele, tocar maravilhosamente), parece legal, ou pelo menos, inofensiva... mas quando abre a boca para falar... aí você fica louco para ele calar logo a boca, e acaba pedindo para ele tocar alguma música, aí ele fica todo contente e atende ao seu pedido, e assim você consegue duas coisas boas ao mesmo tempo: fazê-lo calar a boca e ouvir boa música. Pena que um cara tão talentoso seja tão chatinho e alienado...

E não é o único. Outro cara alienado e chato é o Baian. Ele é muito... sei lá, fanático. Às vezes ele me assustava um pouco, com a adoração que ele tinha pelo Poseidon. E ele não mudou, continua idolatrando aquele deus boboca! Ele é um dos poucos entre nós que não conseguiram se convencer de que nós tínhamos que perder aquela luta, pelo bem da Humanidade. Para ele, só o que importa é o bem do Poseidon, a honra do Poseidon, a glória do Poseidon etc. O Baian se parece muito com o Sorento: é até um cara legal, mas só sabe falar sobre um assunto. Claro que alguns de nós suspeitavam de que o que ele sentia pelo Julian não era bem a devoção de um guerreiro pelo seu deus... Para dizer a verdade, logo que eu cheguei ao Santuário no fundo do mar e conheci o Baian, disse a mim mesmo: "Esse aí está gamadíssimo no chefe, nem consegue disfarçar!" Só depois de um tempo é que percebi que ele é um fanático religioso, isso sim! Acho que da próxima vez que eu encontrar meu ex-chefe, vou sugerir a ele que convença o Baian a se tratar; pois eu acho que, para esse cara se livrar de seu fanatismo pelo deus Poseidon, só sendo ajudado pelo próprio.

Se tem uma pessoa legal mesmo naquele Santuário, é o Krishna. É do tipo que não perturba ninguém, faz o que tem que fazer e deixa os outros em paz, e ainda por cima é muito educado. O único problema é que ele é bastante sério, que nem o meu mestre. Mas pelo menos meu mestre conversava comigo. Já o Krishna, como eu disse antes, sempre foi muito educado; só que raramente a gente conversava. Eu tenho a impressão de que ele educadamente tentava evitar minha companhia... vai ver que me achava muito infantil, já que ele é bem mais velho do que eu... Ou seja, mais uma vez fica provado que aquele lugar não me deu sorte: a única pessoa cuja companhia eu apreciava de verdade me esnobava. Mas sempre com muita educação, como eu já disse.

Por outro lado, eu me sentia aliviado por ser esnobado pelo Kasa! Cara esquisito... Ele tem uma aparência muito estranha, mas não era isso o que me incomodava, e sim... a amoralidade dele. Antes de chegar ao reino de Poseidon, eu convivi durante cinco anos com duas pessoas que sempre deram muita importância à ética, à honestidade, à decência, e embora eu nunca tenha sido tão certinho quanto eles (pensando bem, o Hyoga também não é cem por cento certinho. Já o nosso mestre deve ser uns duzentos e cinquenta por cento correto!), claro que eu também valorizo muito essas coisas. Por isso, o Kasa me dava arrepios... eu ficava nervoso com as coisas que ele dizia, as teorias que ele defendia... era tudo muito diferente do que o meu mestre e meu amigo pregavam, e embora naquela época eu estivesse com muita raiva do Santuário de Athena e tudo o que se relacionava a ele, quando eu pensava nas palavras do Kasa, eu sentia muita falta da minha vida na Sibéria, ao lado de duas pessoas que... bem, que tinham pensamentos mais saudáveis. O Kasa e eu quase não nos falávamos, mas nas poucas vezes em que ele falou comigo, as palavras dele ficaram gravadas na minha memória, porque me perturbavam por dois motivos: por causa da amoralidade dele, e porque, como eu já tinha dito antes, naqueles momentos eu sentia saudades do meu mestre e do Hyoga, e como naquela época eu estava morrendo de raiva dos dois (bem, muito mais do Hyoga do que do nosso mestre), eu ficava aborrecido por sentir falta deles. Ainda bem que o Kasa passava muito mais tempo aqui na superfície do que lá no fundo do mar. Mas não me perguntem o que ele fazia por essas bandas, porque eu não quero nem saber! Não entendo porque o Julian ainda aceita essa criatura no seu Santuário! Ele é muito bobo mesmo! Ou será que ele acha que o Kasa "ficou bonzinho"?! Ah, do jeito que ele é bobo, vai ver que é isso mesmo o que ele pensa!

Por último, o Io. Até que enfim estou acabando, e como eu já não aguento mais mesmo, vou ser breve: sobre o Io, basta dizer que é muito chato, antipático, e que se um dia alguém conseguir fazer amizade com ele, vai merecer um prêmio por essa proeza!

Oba! Terminei! Até que enfim! E olha que eu nem pretendia escrever tudo isso! Pronto, satisfeitos agora? NÃO?! Só porque eu desci a lenha em todos eles? Ora, o que vocês queriam? A culpa é deles, por serem tão chatos! Por isso que eu tinha colocado a palavra "amigos" entre aspas e com um ponto de interrogação no meu primeiro texto. Eu não tinha amigos lá! E embora eu até mantenha contato com eles, faço isso mais por educação do que por vontade própria. Hoje em dia eu até consigo tolerá-los melhor, mas só porque não preciso mais conviver diariamente com eles, senão...

Garanto que da próxima vez vou falar sobre um assunto bem mais interessante! Vocês vão ver!

* * *

NOTAS DO PERSONAGEM: Gente, a Vane, a autora dessa fanfic, me pediu para dizer que este capítulo é dedicado à Anita, que insistiu bastante para ela escrever logo a continuação. Tá vendo, Anita, todo o esforço que você fez para infernizar a vida da Vane deu certo! Pode comemorar! Com esse seu poder persuasivo, acho que você podia até conseguir fazer amizade com o Io... isso, depois de umas mil e duzentas tentativas, é claro! Um abraço,

Isaac Kekkonen

_Capítulo escrito em outubro de 2002._


	3. Pontos de Vista de Isaac Parte III

**PONTOS DE VISTA DE ISAAC**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Parte III - Meus amigos, os pilares!**_

* * *

Agora sim eu tenho um assunto mais interessante pra abordar! Ah, desculpa... oi, pessoal! Tudo bem?

Bom, vocês devem estar lembrados de que na primeira parte desse meu relato eu fiquei falando sobre um monte de coisas que... ah, vocês já leram, então vocês sabem. E na segunda parte eu fiquei descendo a lenha nos meus ex-companheiros do fundo do mar. E não, não tô arrependido. Vocês tão achando que é cara-de-pau minha ficar dizendo isso? Mas afinal, vocês estão do lado de quem? Bom, esquece. O que importa é que hoje eu vou continuar falando do fundo do mar. É, eu sei que alguns de vocês vão começar a achar que isso tá ficando repetitivo, mas também sei que outros estão doidos para saber mais, então vou atender a esses outros. Pra falar a verdade, mesmo que esses outros não existissem, eu ia continuar com esse assunto do mesmo jeito, hehehe!

Pois é, vocês já sabem que meus amigos do fundo do mar (sabe que agora estou começando a achar que isso parece título de livro infantil?) não eram mesmo meus amigos. Mas o que vocês ainda não sabem, mas vão saber agora, é que eu tinha sim amigos de verdade lá no reino do tédio... digo, do Poseidon. E eles eram ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que... poxa, bem que eu queria que alguém colocasse uma trilha sonora aqui... ah, vocês ficam aí imaginando a música que vocês quiserem, de preferência alguma coisa tipo suspense. Já deu pra notar que eu estou fazendo um pouco de suspense, né? Então, como eu tava dizendo, eles eram ninguém mais ninguém menos do que... os pilares!

É, pilares. Pilares mesmo. Aquelas estruturas que servem de apoio para construções em geral. Ih, esqueci de explicar isso pra vocês no meu texto anterior... olha, é o seguinte: lembram que eu falei que a água dos oceanos servia de teto para o Santuário do Poseidon? Pois é, esqueci de contar que esse teto aquoso é sustentado por oito gigantescos pilares. A função dos generais-marinas, além de defender os interesses de Poseidon, é proteger esses pilares, porque se alguém os destruir o teto desaba, ou seja, o reino é todo inundado. Isso já aconteceu, quando nós lutamos contra Athena. Mas tudo já foi reconstruído. Então, continuando, esses pilares aí é que eram meus amigos.

Eu sabia que ia ficar todo mundo me olhando como se eu estivesse maluco. Mas eu não estou! Eu sei que todos os loucos dizem isso, mas... ah, por que vocês não deixam isso pra lá e simplesmente me escutam? Eu posso explicar tudo! E pensando bem, pra que eu tô me justificando tanto? Não cometi crime nenhum, só disse que os pilares do Santuário do meu ex-chefe eram meus amigos.

Raciocinem comigo: se uma pessoa tem o tremendo azar de morar num lugar tedioso, cercada por um bando de pessoas tediosas e levando uma vida tediosa, o que é que ela pode fazer para quebrar esse tédio todo? Caramba, estou repetindo tanto a palavra "tédio" que já estou até com medo de que vocês também fiquem entediados... mas a culpa não é minha, não fui eu que fiz o santuário do Poseidon ficar desse jeito. Então como eu tava dizendo... digo, vocês é que iam me dizer. Então, o que é que a pessoa faz pra se livrar do tédio? Ah, não vale ficar falando em ir ao cinema, e nem a boates, danceterias, nada disso. Lá não tem essas coisas. E não, também não tem bares, então se pensam que eu ficava lá enchendo minha cara, se enganaram. Eu nem bebo, então mesmo que tivesse bares naquele lugar eu não os frequentaria. Claro que eu podia ficar passeando, mas quando você passeia pelo mesmo lugar o tempo todo e vê as mesmas paisagens, isso cansa. Se pelo menos eu tivesse permissão para vir à superfície de vez em quando... mas não! Nunca me deixavam vir. Acho que no fundo o Kanon, que, como vocês já sabem, era o nosso verdadeiro chefe, temia que eu acabasse mudando de idéia e voltando ao Santuário de Athena. É, acho que qualquer dia desses eu vou perguntar isso a ele. Depois eu conto a resposta dele.

Mas então, continuando, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Claro, eu podia ler, eu adoro ler. Mas por incrível que pareça, lá quase não tinha livros, e a maioria ou era sobre técnicas de treinamento para generais-marinas, ou eu já tinha lido antes, enquanto vivia na superfície. Sobrava pouca coisa, e depois de reler tudo mais de cinco vezes, o que é que acontece? Tédio mais uma vez. Que saco!

Aí um dia eu terminei meu treinamento e estava meio aborrecido, e fiquei parado diante do meu pilar. Quer dizer, não era meu, mas era o que eu tinha que vigiar. O pilar do Mar Ártico. Aliás, outra coisa que eu esqueci de explicar é que cada pilar representa um dos oceanos, e tem também o Pilar Central, que é do Poseidon mesmo e é o mais importante e resistente, claro. Voltando: eu fiquei parado diante do meu pilar, e lembrei que já tinham me dito milhares de vezes que era praticamente impossível causar rachaduras aos pilares do santuário. Aí eu fiquei meio cismado e comecei a examinar o meu pilar com a maior atenção. Eu queria ver cada centímetro, pra saber se era verdade mesmo que os pilares eram tão resistentes assim. Fiquei um tempão fazendo isso naquele dia, até chegar a hora da janta. Aí eu parei, é lógico.

No dia seguinte eu continuei fazendo isso. Ficava dando voltas em torno da base do meu pilar, mas bem lentamente, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes, por menores que fossem. No final das contas eu só consegui encontrar algumas manchas pequenas de sujeira, uns buraquinhos bem pequenos e insignificantes e... uma microrrachadura! Ahá! Viram só? Tá certo que a rachadura era micro mesmo, tão insignificante quanto os tais buracos que eu tinha visto. Mas ela existia! Na hora eu fiquei com aquela sensação de vitória, de quem consegue provar alguma coisa... mas provar o quê, e para quem? Foi isso o que eu pensei logo depois. Bom, sei lá, eu tava com vontade de provocar o pessoal de algum modo. Eu sei que isso é muita infantilidade, mas eu era mais novo na época, então eu tô perdoado, certo?

Então eu queria provocar os outros e achei que contando a eles a minha grande descoberta eu conseguiria. Claro que eu me enganei. Ninguém nem ligou. Ficou todo mundo me olhando com aquela cara de quem não consegue entender por que a pessoa tá tão animada por causa de uma coisa tão banal. E depois todos me disseram mais ou menos a mesma coisa: que uma mísera microrrachadura não queria dizer nada. Mas o pior mesmo foi quando o maldito Kasa insinuou que aquela minha animação toda era suspeita, como se eu pudesse ser um traidor e torcesse para encontrar falhas que deixassem o Santuário de Poseidon mais vulnerável. Eu reparei que ninguém deu crédito a ele; acho que todo mundo me subestimava, só porque eu era o mais novo por lá. Todos deviam achar que eu era um adolescente metido a besta. Tá, eu confesso que eu era mesmo. Mas quando o Kasa fez aquela insinuação, eu fiquei furioso comigo mesmo. Eu devia ter imaginado que alguém faria um comentário daqueles. A minha atitude era suspeita mesmo, apesar de eu não estar mal-intencionado. Como eu já disse antes, aquilo era só uma provocação. Como ninguém me levava muito a sério mesmo, eu fracassei no meu intento e ainda fiquei me sentindo um idiota.

Ainda assim, pelo menos eu tinha encontrado um passatempo interessante! Comecei a examinar os outros pilares também. O chato é que eu só podia examinar as bases deles. Bem que eu pedi permissão ao Kanon para escalar os pilares, pois assim eu poderia fazer averiguações mais completas (e eu ia me divertir mais), mas ele me respondeu com um "Você está maluco, garoto?" É, só isso. Nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer "não". Pelo tom da voz dele, nem precisava mesmo. Mas eu não desanimei. Todos os dias eu examinava pelo menos dois pilares, mas eu sempre procurava fazer isso quando os respectivos guardiões não estavam por perto. Porque senão eu tinha que aturar aqueles olhares esquisitos deles... como se todo mundo estivesse repetindo aquela pergunta do Kanon.

Os únicos que não me olhavam desse jeito eram o Krishna e o Sorento. O Krishna na primeira vez que me viu lá no pilar do Oceano Índico, que é o dele, estranhou um pouco. Mas nas outras vezes ele não ligou mais. Passava por mim, me cumprimentava e depois seguia o caminho dele. Já o Sorento era um problema... como ninguém lá tinha paciência para ouvi-lo falar de música o tempo todo, ele acabava ficando meio sozinho. Por isso, quando eu ia ao pilar do Atlântico Sul, ele aproveitava e ficava me alugando. Aí eu tinha que usar aquela tática que eu comentei no meu texto anterior, ou seja, pedia para ele tocar alguma coisa, e ele me atendia. Enquanto eu ficava entretido lá com o pilar, ele ia tocando. Era um pilar com trilha sonora! Por isso eu gostava bastante de ir lá.

Aliás, eu tinha uma relação diferente com cada um dos pilares. Não riam... eu sei que eles eram seres inanimados, mas eu vou explicar. Por exemplo, o pilar do Mar Antártico era para mim o "pilar do medo", porque o guardião dele era o Kasa. Como vocês já sabem, eu nunca gostei da companhia dele, por isso toda vez que eu ia lá eu ficava apreensivo, porque eu não queria que ele chegasse e me visse lá. Já o pilar do Atlântico Norte era o "pilar do constrangimento", porque toda vez que o Kanon me flagrava lá no pilar dele, ele ficava me olhando de um jeito irônico, e eu me sentia meio idiota. Infelizmente, o Kanon tem essa capacidade irritante de fazer você se sentir assim. O do Krishna era o "pilar da meditação", porque lá tudo era sempre tão calmo e silencioso... tanto, que eu confesso que mais de uma vez eu deixei pra lá as minhas investigações e só fiquei encostado lá... dormindo. Era muito bom mesmo dormir lá! Acho até que o meu ex-chefe deveria se aproveitar disso de alguma forma. Sei lá, organizando excursões turísticas para pessoas insones, por exemplo. Já que ele é empresário, eu garanto que ele ia ganhar ainda mais dinheiro com isso.

O pilar do Pacífico Norte era o que eu chamava de "pilar da adoração". Isso porque o guardião dele era o Baian, o fanático. Então às vezes quando eu chegava lá eu dava de cara com o Baian olhando fixamente para o pilar e falando para si mesmo algumas coisas do tipo "vigiarei incansavelmente meu pilar", "este pilar é uma fortaleza que representa toda a força e glória do nosso deus", e não sei o que mais. Depois dizem que o louco sou eu... O pior é que nas poucas vezes que ele me flagrou lá ele me olhou como se estivesse com ciúme do pilar dele! E não adiantava eu dizer que ele também podia ficar no meu se ele quisesse, porque ele continuava emburrado. O que ele pensava? Que eu ia dar um golpe de estado pra me tornar o primeiro general-marina a ter dois pilares só para si? Vai ver que era isso. Bom, por essas e outras é que, quando eu chegava lá e via que ele estava lá paradão olhando para o pilar, eu ficava quieto num canto esperando até ele ir embora, ou então eu mesmo ia embora e procurava outro pilar para examinar. Mas todas as vezes em que eu decidi ficar esperando, uma coisa me chamava a atenção: como é que ele aguentava ficar tanto tempo olhando para cima sem ter torcicolo? Tá certo que nós guerreiros somos muito mais resistentes do que pessoas comuns, mas mesmo assim...

Por último, o pilar do Pacífico Sul, ou seja, o "pilar rabugento", vigiado pelo Io. Caramba, já é a segunda vez seguida que eu deixo esse cara por último! Mas isso não foi planejado, foi só coincidência, eu juro. Bom, eu dava esse nome ao pilar dele porque o antipático do Io me enchia muito o saco toda vez que ele me flagrava lá. E infelizmente dentre todos os generais-marinas ele era disparado o que mais me flagrava enquanto eu tava lá entretido com as minhas averiguações. E aí o chatonildo ficava lá resmungando e reclamando, dizendo que não era pra eu estar ali, que eu devia procurar outra coisa pra fazer, que eu tinha que cuidar da minha própria vida e deixar os outros em paz... aliás, numa das vezes que ele me disse isso eu respondi que não estava cuidando da vida dele, só do pilar. Não foi uma resposta tão malcriada assim, né? Mas o cara ficou furioso, precisavam ter visto! Aí ficou resmungando que além de tudo eu era um intrometido, um insolente e não-sei-o-quê. O pior é que ainda por cima ele ficava lá, parado de braços cruzados e de cara feia, e só ia embora quanto eu também ia embora. Ele realmente sabia como estragar minha diversão. Tinha vezes que eu ficava olhando pro pilar dele e tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento aquele troço ia ganhar vida própria e também ia começar a fazer reclamações. Imagina só, tá lá você distraído e de repente um ser inanimado começa a falar: "Chega, já me olhou demais por hoje, vai arranjar o que fazer! Me deixa em paz!" Até que teria sido engraçado... pena que isso nunca aconteceu.

Ah, vocês querem saber sobre o pilar do Poseidon... esse eu nunca examinei não. Sei lá, e se os caras começassem a achar que eu era mesmo um traidor e queria achar um meio de sabotar aquele pilar central? Achei melhor deixar pra lá, pro meu próprio bem. Por isso, para mim o pilar do Poseidon não tinha personalidade própria, ou se tinha eu não a conheci, porque eu não tive chance de ir lá fazer amizade com ele. Parem de rir! Vocês entenderam muito bem o que eu quis dizer! Não era amizade no sentido literal. Depois de tudo o que eu já escrevi hoje, vocês já devem ter entendido o que eu estava querendo dizer com esse negócio de ser amigo dos pilares, não é? Afinal de contas, vocês são todas pessoas inteligentes, certo? Não, eu não tô tentando bajular ninguém, é impressão de vocês...

Bom, é isso aí, já chega por hoje. Em breve eu vou falar sobre meu amigo Hyoga. Não, esse aí não é um amigo imaginário não. Ele existe mesmo. E não, Hyoga não era o nome de nenhum pilar. Eu já falei sobre esse meu amigo antes, já esqueceram? Bom, da próxima vez eu falo mais sobre ele. Até!

* * *

_Capítulo escrito em junho de 2004._

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Conforme prometido, finalmente retomei esta que foi a primeira fanfic que comecei a escrever em minha vida. O capítulo que vocês acabaram de ler foi na realidade o primeiro que eu criei de forma mais concreta, pois antes eu não sabia ao certo como eu deveria desenvolver esta fic. Um dia porém eu estava prestes a adormecer, e então pensei na história e ela acabou tomando forma em minha mente. O resultado foi que tive que empurrar minhas ideias iniciais para a terceira parte da fic, pois havia outros assuntos que o Isaac deveria abordar antes de falar dos pilares.

Puxa, não sei por que demorei tanto tempo para continuar essa história... assim que voltei a escrevê-la, senti que tudo fluía tão facilmente... Tentarei não perder o ritmo novamente!

Muito obrigada a todos os meus leitores!

PROTESTO DO PERSONAGEM: Vocês viram que cara-de-pau a dela? Me deixa abandonado por quase dois anos, e depois tem o descaramento de dizer que "tudo fluía tão facilmente"... Ora, então por que me desprezou durante tanto tempo? Estou muito indignado! Eu devia era me demitir dessa fic! Só não faço isso em consideração aos leitores, pois eles sim se importam comigo de verdade! Principalmente a Anita, que sempre pediu a essa desnaturada aí para continuar a história logo de uma vez. Obrigado, Anita! Se eu pudesse ir ao mundo real, eu podia te convidar pra ir ao cinema, ou dar um passeio... hehehe! Ah, e vocês todos, leiam as fics dessa minha adorável protetora! Aqui neste site ela é a Anita4. Procurem o perfil dela, que vale a pena!


	4. Pontos de Vista de Isaac Parte IV

**PONTOS DE VISTA DE ISAAC**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

_**Parte IV - Meu melhor amigo, Hyoga**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voltei, pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu tô muito bem.

Vocês lembram que eu tinha falado que na época em que eu morava no reino do Poseidon o Kanon nunca me deixava vir à superfície? E lembram que eu tinha dito que eu achava que o Kanon fazia isso porque no fundo tinha medo de que numa dessas eu voltasse pro Santuário de Athena? E lembram que eu tinha dito que eu ia perguntar ao Kanon se era isso mesmo? Lembraram de tudo isso? Meus parabéns! Todos acabam de ser aprovados no teste de memória! E como recompensa... não, não, nada de dinheiro, seus folgados! Eu mesmo sou um duro na vida, ganho só uma ajuda de custo do Santuário, porque eu voltei a ser aprendiz. Deixa eu explicar: eu treinava para ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Um defensor da justiça! Lembram disso também? Então, eu treinava lá, quero dizer, aqui... quero dizer, não aqui no Santuário, mas numa espécie de filial do Santuário na Sibéria. Só que, como vocês também devem se lembrar já que têm uma memória tão boa assim, acabei indo parar no Santuário do Poseidon, e lá eu virei general-marina. Mas hoje em dia eu pertenço de novo ao Santuário da Athena, mas tenho que ficar treinando de novo até uma armadura me escolher como dono. É um rolo mesmo. Eu tenho cosmo de cavaleiro (se não tivesse, não teria conseguido me tornar general-marina), mas não tenho armadura, então pra todos os efeitos eu sou um aprendiz ainda, então não posso receber salário, só ajuda de custo. Não que dinheiro me faça muita falta. O Santuário tem praticamente tudo que eu preciso, e eu não preciso de muita coisa mesmo. Mas então, eu tava dizendo que o prêmio de vocês não seria em dinheiro. Vai ser uma coisa bem melhor: vou satisfazer a curiosidade de vocês! Quê? Não gostaram? Como vocês são interesseiros! Eu acho esse prêmio muito bom! Quer coisa melhor do que poder satisfazer a nossa curiosidade? Ei, eu tô ouvindo isso, hein? Eu não sou fofoqueiro! Eu só tenho uma curiosidade saudável, só isso. Bom, eu posso ou não posso dizer o que eu queria? Ah, muito obrigado.

Então, o que eu quero contar a vocês é que eu fui mesmo lá falar com o Kanon. Agora, pra que que eu fui fazer isso? Não, não foi pra satisfazer a curiosidade de vocês não. Foi pra satisfazer a minha mesmo. E também porque eu sou um idiota. Só sendo um idiota mesmo pra perder tempo falando com um cara que se acha superior, importante, que te olha como se você fosse um pirralho e só falta te enxotar e dizer que você devia ter marcado hora para ter uma audiência com ele, vossa excelência. Bom, então o idiota aqui foi falar com ele, que aliás estava acompanhado da Tétis, lógico. Ela estava bem bonita. Mas não pensem vocês que eu fico dando em cima da mulher dos outros. Eu sou um cara decente, seus pervertidos! Fui muito bem educado pelo meu Mestre, que deve ser o homem mais decente sobre a face da Terra. Então, como eu ia dizendo, a Tétis estava bem bonita (já falei que eu não fico dando em cima da mulher dos outros, não adianta me olhar desse jeito). Eu nunca reparei muito nela, até porque eu sempre a achei meio chata, mas ontem, que foi quando eu fui lá falar com o Kanon, eu notei que ela estava toda arrumada, e ele também. Ele tava usando uma túnica de matar de inveja qualquer um, deve ter custado os olhos da cara. Eu acho que eles iam sair. Se não fossem, por que estariam tão arrumados? Só se eles fossem se casar. Mas que eu saiba não era esse o caso, senão eu saberia. Como é que eu não ia saber uma coisa dessas? Aqui no Santuário o pessoal adora quando tem algum casamento, todo mundo fica comentando. Mas eu mesmo nunca fui a nenhum casamento até hoje. Já houve alguns desde que eu me mudei aqui pro Santuário. Teve por exemplo o de um amigo do Hyoga, o Shiryu. Ele se casou com uma garota chamada Shunrei, uma gata! Fui muito com a cara dela, apesar de ela parecer tão chata. Vai ver que ela era só tímida, ela me deu essa impressão. Bom, mas eu não fui ao casamento. Fui até convidado, mas o Mestre Camus me mandou ficar treinando naquela tarde, e eu não pude ir. Aliás, toda vez que tem um casamento aqui eu dou um tremendo azar, porque eles sempre coincidem com meus horários de treino, e nunca consigo convencer meu Mestre a mudá-los.

Bom, mas eu tava falando do Kanon e da Tétis, que não se casaram ainda. Só se tiverem se casado em segredo. Só não sei por que eles iam fazer isso, não têm a menor necessidade. Necessidade quem tem é a Tétis, de ir a um salão de beleza. Porque tá certo que ontem ela estava muito bem, mas o cabelo dela quando ela tá sem o capacete das escamas dela fica muito armado, esquisito. Viram só, mulheres? Nem todos os homens são uns insensíveis que não reparam no visual de vocês. Eu reparo! Impressão minha ou eu ouvi alguém aí dizer que não sou um homem e sim um pirralho? Eu já tenho dezessete anos, já esqueceram? Sou quase adulto, não é?

Ah, certo, vocês querem que eu diga o que foi que o Kanon falou. Eu já tinha esquecido... Então, eu cheguei à Casa de Gêmeos, que é onde o Kanon mora junto com o irmão gêmeo dele, Saga (não é legal isso? Dois irmãos gêmeos moram na casa de Gêmeos). Ah, é, aqui no Santuário de Athena há uma montanha com doze mansões, cada uma habitada por um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Como vocês devem ter adivinhado, os Cavaleiros de Ouro são os mais poderosos aqui. E cada um deles representa um signo do zodíaco. Meu mestre mora na Casa de Aquário. Depois das doze casas, tem o templo do Mestre do Santuário, que é mais ou menos como um primeiro-ministro nosso. E depois, mais acima, o templo da Athena, onde ela fica hospedada sempre que vem aqui. É, por incrível que pareça, a deusa Athena não mora no seu próprio Santuário. Bom, mas também não vou dizer onde ela mora, por questões de segurança. Tá certo que eu já falei onde moram o Kanon, o irmão dele e o meu mestre, mas eles tão aqui pra defender o Santuário mesmo, então acho que no caso deles não preciso ficar me preocupando com essas questões de segurança.

Quando eu cheguei lá o Kanon deve ter sentido o meu cosmo, porque antes que eu pudesse tocar a campainha ele apareceu na entrada da Casa de Gêmeos, com a Tétis ao lado dele. Aí ele me cumprimentou com aquele ar irônico dele, e a Tétis idem. Não sei o porquê daquela ironia toda, pois eu ainda nem tinha começado a falar nada. E claro que quando eu comecei a falar as coisas pioraram. Eu expliquei que estou escrevendo essa série de textos sobre a minha vida e o Santuário, e o Kanon foi logo perguntando: "E alguém lê esses seus textos?" Aí eu falei a ele sobre vocês, meus leitores, e ele e a Tétis ficaram me olhando com cara de que não tavam acreditando muito. Eu devia ter levado vocês como testemunhas. Agora já é tarde, eu devia ter pensado nisso antes. Bem, depois disso eu disse que tinha uma pergunta a fazer. E eu a fiz. Perguntei se na época em que morávamos no Santuário do Poseidon ele não me deixava vir à superfície porque tinha medo de que eu acabasse abandonando aquele deus e voltando a defender minha deusa original.

Parece que ainda posso ouvir as gargalhadas que ele e a Tétis deram. É, essa aí foi a resposta que eu obtive. "Medo? De você? Hahahahahahahahahaha!" E acrescentem aí mais uns quinhentos "hahahas". Por isso que eu disse que o Kanon tem o dom irritante de fazer a gente achar que está fazendo papel de bobo. Pior ainda é quando ele está com a querida namorada dele, porque aí é claro que ele quer aparecer, se exibir pra ela. E depois eu é que sou infantil. Um marmanjo de mais de trinta anos querendo se exibir pra namorada é ou não é muita infantilidade? Não adianta vocês dizerem que estou falando mal dele só porque fiquei com raiva do deboche dele. Tá bom, fiquei com raiva mesmo, é lógico, tanto é que saí de lá sem me despedir nem nada. Pra falar a verdade, na hora fiquei mais com vergonha do que com raiva. Vocês estão vendo agora as coisas que eu tenho que passar só pra satisfazer a curiosidade de vocês? Quê? Agora vocês me dizem que não me pediram nada? Bando de ingratos! Eu vou embora!

Capítulo finalizado em dezembr...

Peraí! Pára tudo! Nessa parte era para eu falar sobre o Hyoga! É isso aí, agora vou falar de um assunto bem mais agradável do que aquele antipático do Kanon.

Então, o Hyoga é russo, apesar desse nome japonês. É que o pai dele era japonês, e embora o cara nem o tenha registrado nem nada, parece que a mãe dele quis ligá-lo às raízes paternas. Vocês sabem como são essas coisas. Aí ela escolheu esse nome para ele, mas ele tem um sobrenome russo, que é da mãe dele, lógico.

A gente se conheceu quando tinha dez anos de idade. Ele chegou para treinar na Sibéria depois de mim, acho até que eu já tinha comentado isso na primeira parte, né? Quando ele chegou ele era bem calado e quieto. Eu ainda não sabia falar russo direito, o Mestre Camus ainda estava me ensinando, porque não fazia muito tempo que eu tinha deixado a Finlândia. E ele também estava me ensinando grego, que é uma língua que todos no Santuário têm que aprender, querendo ou não. É nosso idioma oficial. Aquele cara que me levou do meu país pra Rússia já tinha me ensinado um pouco de russo e grego antes de viajarmos, para eu poder pelo menos fingir que saberia me comunicar com meu mestre. Quando eu cheguei lá eu fiquei muito impressionado, porque o mestre Camus sabia falar um pouco de finlandês. Então juntando o pouco que ele sabia da minha língua com o pouco que eu sabia das outras duas línguas, e mais o nada que eu sabia da língua dele, até que deu pra gente ir se comunicando, e com o tempo eu fui aprendendo mais. Foi até bem rápido, eu nem senti que já tinha aprendido tanta coisa. Só fui perceber isso mesmo quando o Hyoga chegou lá, porque ele falava russo e eu conseguia entender bastante coisa e responder também. Como o Mestre Camus dava mais ênfase às aulas de grego do que às de russo, enquanto estávamos só nós dois eu não notei meu progresso. A gente ficava meio isolado dos outros, embora morássemos numa vila, então eu não falava muito com as pessoas de lá no começo. Eu ficava só em casa estudando com o Mestre Camus, e quando saíamos era para treinar, não para ficar batendo papo com os outros moradores. Então eu não tinha como avaliar se estava progredindo ou não nas aulas de russo, já que eu quase não tinha a chance de falar com os próprios russos. A chegada do Hyoga mudou bastante coisa.

Nos primeiros dias nem mudou tanta coisa assim, porque como eu já disse, ele era muito calado. A única diferença mesmo era que agora a casa tinha três pessoas ao invés de duas, o que pra mim foi ótimo, porque por mais que eu estivesse animado por ser treinado para me tornar um defensor da justiça, era tão chato ficar lá sozinho com o chato do meu mestre. Nem me importei em ter que dividir meu quarto com outra pessoa. Ao contrário, adorei. Era justamente de noite, quando a gente tinha que ir dormir, que eu aproveitava para puxar conversa com o Hyoga, já que de dia ele ficava muito quieto no canto dele, só dizia sim ou não quando a gente perguntava alguma coisa a ele, e fora isso ele ficava estudando grego com o nosso mestre ou treinando comigo. E como no treino a gente não precisava mesmo falar muito, a gente ficava mais era ouvindo as instruções do Mestre Camus e tentando fazer o que ele mandava, então nessas horas também quase nem se ouvia a voz dele. Nas aulas de grego a gente até conversava, fazia parte dos exercícios, mas aí não eram bem conversas de verdade. Como eu disse, eram exercícios que a gente fazia. Nas minhas aulas de russo ele ajudava, conversando comigo e treinando minha pronúncia, mas de novo, eram só exercícios, não conversas propriamente ditas. Pelo menos não dessas que a gente tem com uma pessoa quando a gente quer fazer amizade.

Por tudo isso, nos primeiros dias eu quase tinha a sensação de que o Mestre Camus e eu continuávamos sozinhos, já que o Hyoga parecia tão chato quanto ele: bem quieto, comportado, tímido, não fazia nada diferente, nada fora da rotina, parecia conformado com aquela vidinha tediosa que a gente levava. E as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito, três homens... digo, duas crianças e um adolescente morando numa casinha de madeira, que parecia sempre escura, apesar da iluminação (acho que era justamente por ser feita de madeira que me dava a impressão de ser sempre meio escura), e tudo mais ou menos silencioso e triste. Bom, eu não me sentia triste, mas sempre achei que o meu Mestre se sentisse assim, embora a fisionomia dele não fosse a de uma pessoa deprimida e sim a de uma pessoa séria. Aliás, continua sendo a mesma coisa até hoje. Mas sei lá, nunca consegui tirar de dentro de mim essa impressão de tristeza que me assalta sempre que eu olho para ele. E o Hyoga era triste mesmo, isso não era só impressão. Hoje em dia ele é mais alegre, graças a Athena.

Mas quando eu fico pensando no passado, sempre me vem na lembrança aquela imagem de uma casa um pouco sombria, que parecia estar sempre na penumbra mesmo com as lâmpadas acesas, um lugar pequeno, quieto, eu lá morrendo de tédio, querendo conversar ou fazer alguma coisa diferente, e nós três reunidos na sala ou na cozinha, se fosse a hora de alguma refeição. Eu olhando para o meu Mestre e para o Hyoga, pensando no que eu podia dizer pra ver se eles se agitavam e se animavam um pouco; os dois sempre um do lado do outro, sentados diante de mim, sempre com aquelas caras apáticas.

Sei lá, mas eles pareciam doentes. Tinha vezes que eu chegava a sentir um medo irracional de que os dois caíssem de cama e não se levantassem nunca mais, e aí eu ia ficar sozinho. Graças a Athena isso nunca aconteceu. Não que nenhum de nós nunca tenha ficado de cama, mas claro que nunca chegou a acontecer o que eu temia. E embora as coisas tenham mudado bastante algum tempo depois da chegada do Hyoga, a imagem que eu guardo na memória ainda é a daqueles primeiros dias que ele passou em nossa companhia, quando tudo parecia tão melancólico. Já era assim quando estávamos só o Mestre e eu, mas com outra pessoa por lá essa sensação ruim era mais forte. Parecia que o Hyoga reforçava aquele clima de tristeza, justamente por ele ter um comportamento tão parecido com o do Mestre Camus. Então eram dois contra um.

Eu nunca fui como eles. Bom, tá certo, nos tempos em que eu vivia lá no Santuário do Poseidon eu estava bastante amargurado, mas isso já passou. Aquele nem parecia ser eu mesmo. Nunca tinha sido assim antes, e nunca voltei a ser assim depois. A vida inteira eu fui alegre por natureza. Por isso é que, apesar de eu gostar de ver as coisas pelo lado positivo, aquele clima estranho de apatia, angústia e silêncio foi o que acabou me marcando mais, mesmo não tendo durado muito. Acho que eu ficava meio impressionado, apesar de que eu tentava fazer de conta que estava tudo bem.

Outra coisa que ficou guardada na minha lembrança foi a imagem do Mestre Camus e do Hyoga como uma dupla. Como eu já disse, eles costumavam ficar lado a lado, fosse na mesa, ou na sala, ou durante os treinos. Eu ficava de frente para eles, olhando para aquela dupla, sempre os dois juntos, e eu... acho que eu ficava um pouco destacado. Como se eu fosse um espectador, que ficasse assistindo todos os dias a uma peça teatral com só dois atores no elenco, embora eu também fizesse parte desse elenco, já que nós três tínhamos como objetivo servir a Athena e defender a justiça. Mas sei lá... não foi intencional, não da minha parte, e duvido que tenha sido intencional da parte deles também, mas que eu ficava meio destacado, isso eu ficava. Eu não formava um trio com eles. Eles eram a dupla, e eu ficava só observando. Claro que eu agia quando eu tinha que agir. Eu estava lá para estudar e treinar, não podia ficar parado. Mas mesmo assim, eu fico vendo na minha mente essa imagem dos dois diante de mim, como se eles estivessem numa tela de cinema, e como se eu não pudesse ter contato com eles porque eu só estava lá para ver o filme, não para trabalhar nele, embora em tese eu devesse. É estranho... ainda mais porque o Hyoga também formava uma dupla comigo. Claro que era muito diferente da que ele formava com o Mestre Camus. Com o nosso Mestre ele tinha muita afinidade por causa da semelhança de temperamento; era uma coisa automática, natural e silenciosa. Eles nem precisavam se falar, e de fato eles conversavam bem pouco, tirando as coisas que tinham mesmo que ser ditas durante treinos, estudos, essas coisas. Um conseguia entender o outro com a maior facilidade, e eles também não precisavam me dizer isso para eu perceber, porque tava na cara.

O tipo de afninidade que o Hyoga tinha e ainda tem comigo é de outra espécie. É porque nós temos a mesma idade e estamos na mesma situação. Quero dizer, estivemos, durante muito tempo: nós dois éramos aprendizes, treinados pelo mesmo cavaleiro. E quando nos reencontramos, apesar de estarmos em lados opostos, bem ou mal estávamos de novo na mesma situação, pois ambos éramos guerreiros. Agora as coisas mudaram, porque ele continua com a armadura dele, mas eu por enquanto não tenho nenhuma, isso eu já expliquei a vocês antes. Mas mesmo assim, nós dois estamos no mesmo nível, então a afinidade continua. E mesmo que esse fator não tivesse mais influência, e pensando bem acho que já nem tem muita mesmo, não faria diferença, porque nós construímos uma amizade sólida e não precisamos de nenhum artifício ou circunstância ou fator externo para sustentá-la. Só que eu tenho que reconhecer que essa afinidade que existe entre a gente não é natural como a que havia entre ele e o nosso mestre. Eu tive que... como é que eu posso explicar?... Eu tive que "puxar pra fora" essa afinidade.

Quando ele chegou pra treinar comigo, eu logo vi que eu podia fazer amizade com ele, mesmo ele parecendo tão chato quanto o nosso mestre, porque afinal de contas ele era criança, que nem eu. Por isso é que eu disse que eu aproveitava pra tentar puxar conversa com ele na hora de dormir. Porque aí o Mestre Camus não estava por perto e eu tinha mais liberdade pra tentar forçar o Hyoga a falar um pouco, a conversar, a me contar quem era ele, como era a vida dele antes de ir pra Sibéria. Pois é, eu tenho que reconhecer que eu forcei mesmo a barra pra fazer amizade com ele. Mas é que eu sentia que a gente podia ser amigo, por isso eu não me conformava de ver ele daquele jeito, todo quieto e tristonho, e eu queria tirar de dentro dele... sei lá, alguma alegria, alguma vitalidade, alguma coisa com que eu pudesse me identificar e que eu pudesse usar para mostrar a ele que ele não precisava ser daquele jeito que ele era, que ele podia ser mais descontraído, como eu. E assim eu poderia conseguir a amizade dele. Porque se ele continuasse agindo sempre daquele jeito, eu não poderia ser amigo dele, porque ia haver sempre uma espécie de bloqueio, como se ele fosse um miniadulto e tivesse que rejeitar minha companhia porque não pega bem para um adulto ser amigo de um moleque de dez anos.

Foi lá pelo final da segunda semana após a chegada do Hyoga que finalmente eu comecei a vencê-lo pela insistência. Nos primeiros dias ele não queria conversar muito comigo, porque o mestre dizia que nós dois tínhamos que dormir e descansar e ele queria obedecer as ordens. Aí quando eu tentava puxar conversa ele falava um pouco, acho que só pra ver se eu me conformava logo de uma vez e o deixava em paz, e depois dizia que a gente tinha que descansar para o dia seguinte. Quando ele falava isso não adiantava insistir, porque pra ele isso era mesmo o ponto final da conversa, se é que se podia chamar aquilo de conversa, e depois era tchau, e boa noite, e pronto. Só que como eu não desisti e continuei a encher o saco dele todas as noites, ele começou a ceder, a falar um pouco mais, a dar respostas um pouco mais longas. E foi isso. Foi assim que a gente ficou amigo.

Mas mesmo assim, no começo ele nunca falava espontaneamente, era sempre eu que tinha que perguntar as coisas. E ele só respondia o que era perguntado, não dava nenhum detalhe que não tivesse sido pedido, e nunca me perguntava nada, a menos que fosse alguma dúvida sobre o treinamento ou sobre as aulas de grego. Mesmo assim, depois de um tempo ele nem me perguntava mais nada sobre essas aulas, porque ele ficou craque no idioma e aí eu é que comecei a fazer perguntas e pedir a ajuda dele. Ah, e ele nunca ria. No máximo dava uns sorrisinhos tímidos de vez em quando. Nisso ele era mesmo igualzinho ao Mestre Camus. Parecia até irmão dele. Só não digo irmão gêmeo porque isso seria um tremendo exagero, mas o jeito como eles _não_ riam nunca realmente os deixava bem parecidos.

No entanto, isso acabou logo. Uns três meses depois de o Hyoga ter começado a treinar lá conosco, ele riu! E fui eu que consegui isso. Pena que não lembro mais o que é que foi, mas eu disse alguma coisa engraçada e ele riu. Eu até fiquei meio surpreso na hora, meio sem ação, mas claro que acabei rindo também. Se bem que, no fundo no fundo, eu senti uma espécie de aperto no peito. Não sei explicar bem isso, mas sei lá, ele nunca ria, e de repente eu disse uma bobagem qualquer e ele finalmente riu... fiquei feliz, mas também fiquei com uma ponta de tristeza. Não sei, como se tivesse algo de errado, como se eu tivesse forçado alguma coisa que não era pra ter acontecido, embora eu não tivesse forçado nada, não o obriguei a rir. Que eu me lembre, eu fiz aquela piadinha à toa, só por fazer, nem esperava mais que ele fosse ter alguma reação além de um daqueles sorrisos tímidos dele. Será que aquela pontada de tristeza que eu senti foi por causa do contraste entre aquele riso repentino do Hyoga e a melancolia costumeira dele? Ah, não sei, nunca consegui entender isso. Ainda bem que depois daquele dia o Hyoga se tornou mais risonho (não como eu, mas pelo menos ele adquiriu o hábito do riso). Como a cena se tornou comum, eu não senti mais aquela tristeza estranha.

Eu lembro que essa primeira risada do Hyoga aconteceu num dia em que estávamos voltando da escola. É, a gente ia pra escola. O que vocês estavam pensando? Que nós ficávamos só treinando para nos transformarmos nuns trogloditas sem cérebro? Isso ia pegar mal pra caramba no Santuário, porque nós servimos Athena, que é a deusa da sabedoria (entre outras coisas). Então no nosso Santuário é bom que as pessoas sejam cultas, isso é muito valorizado. Não quer dizer que todo mundo seja culto, mas a maioria pelo menos se esforça para ser. E também não quer dizer que todos os aprendizes conciliem treinos com escola. Tem vários que acabam sendo educados por seus próprios mestres, ou que são incentivados a irem estudando por conta própria nos intervalos entre um treino e outro. Mas o Hyoga e eu estávamos entre os que frequentam escolas normais. Ô azar! Além de ter um mestre em casa, a gente tinha outros tantos professores que também ficavam nos dizendo o que fazer, como fazer, quando, com quem... E não é que o Hyoga gostava de ir pra escola? Já eu... não é que eu desgostasse, mas daí a gostar já vai uma grande distância.

Agora vocês devem estar querendo saber como é que a gente tinha tempo pra ir pra escola, treinar, ter aulas de grego, de russo... Bom, a gente tinha um esquema pra nos ajudar nisso tudo. E como o responsável pela execução desse esquema era o meu organizadíssimo mestre, não tinha como dar errado. Se bem que ele seguia determinações do Santuário, ele não tinha autonomia para decidir tudo sozinho. E essa falta de autonomia não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ele ser um adolescente tomando conta de duas crianças. É que no Santuário de Athena existe um conjunto de normas que precisam ser seguidas quando um mestre quer que seus discípulos frequentem escolas normais; esse tipo de situação é relativamente comum, por isso as pessoas já fazem uma idéia de como lidar com isso. Se cada mestre quisesse arranjar tudo do seu jeito, ia virar bagunça. Apesar de que é impossível imaginar meu mestre fazendo bagunça (a menos que fosse involuntariamente, e mesmo assim ele ia passar um tempão se envergonhando e se desculpando pelo ocorrido). Mas normas são normas e têm que ser obedecidas por todo mundo; não dava para abrir exceções, nem mesmo se a pessoa tivesse uma boa reputação. E pensando bem, nem sei se meu mestre tinha mesmo uma boa reputação. Também duvido que ele tivesse uma reputação ruim, porque não havia motivos para isso. Acho que ele ainda não devia ter reputação nenhuma, por ainda ser muito novo e inexperiente. Hyoga e eu fomos seus primeiros alunos, e ele nunca tinha participado de nenhuma batalha, ou seja, ele era inexperiente como professor e como guerreiro. Por isso nem dá pra falar muito mal de qualquer pessoa que o tenha impedido de tomar suas próprias decisões. É natural que os outros fiquem meio cabreiros nesses casos. Mas também nem sei por que eu tô escrevendo isso, já que o mestre Camus é um fiel cumpridor de regras, e que eu saiba ele nunca pediu permissão para fazer nada diferente do que estava estabelecido pelas normas vigentes.

Caramba, me perdi no meio do texto. Eu ia falar sobre como era nosso esquema de horários? É, era isso. Bom, funcionava assim: Hyoga e eu acordávamos lá pelas 5h30, tomávamos café e íamos pra escola. E como ela ficava longe da vila, a gente ia a pé porque era um jeito de a gente já começar o dia se exercitando.

A gente sempre ia correndo. Com o passar do tempo e com a nossa evolução nos treinos, a gente foi ficando cada vez mais veloz. Por isso, se no começo a gente levava quase uma hora para chegar lá, no segundo ano a gente já conseguia percorrer a mesma distância em dez minutos! Não, gente, isso não é cascata. É a mais pura verdade! Para se tornar um cavaleiro ou amazona você recebe um treinamento que, além de desenvolver sua força física e seu cosmo, também te transforma numa pessoa muito mais rápida do que as normais. E a gente só levava dez minutos porque era preciso controlar um pouco nossa velocidade. Cavaleiros não devem usar suas habilidades em benefício próprio.

Claro que na prática a gente acaba usando um pouquinho (às vezes um poucão) aqui ou ali, mas o certo é que a gente se controle e tente viver em sociedade normalmente, como fariam todas as outras pessoas. Se o Hyoga e eu não tentássemos manter esse controle, a gente poderia chegar ao colégio quase que imediatamente após ter posto nossos pés para fora de casa. Mas aí ficaria mesmo caracterizado o uso de nosso poderes em benefício próprio (perfeito para quem vive atrasado, né? Vocês nunca mais iam perder nenhum compromisso se tivessem a nossa rapidez), e quem faz isso pode sofrer uma série de punições, que variam de acordo com a gravidade que os seus julgadores enxergam nos seus atos. Se a nossa punição fosse aplicada pelo nosso mestre, acho que ia ser só uma bronca mesmo, porque duvido que alguém fosse fazer drama por causa de dois garotos que querem chegar depressa à escola... ainda mais quando tem tanta gente por aí que quer mesmo é fugir dos estudos! (Por mim eu até tentaria dar um jeito de fugir também, mas aí a bronca do mestre Camus seria bem pior.) Nesse caso nós só mereceríamos ser punidos pelo nosso "exibicionismo", por supostamente usarmos nosso poderes para mostrar pros outros que podemos fazer coisas que eles não conseguiriam. Não que algum colega nosso fosse invejar essa pontualidade. Eu já disse, tem muita gente por aí que quer mais é fugir das aulas, ou chegar tão atrasado que não dê mais tempo de assistir a nenhuma delas.

Me perdi de novo. Eu tava falando que a gente acordava bem cedo e ia pra escola... Continuando: no começo, quando ainda não éramos tão velozes, a gente tinha que acordar mais cedo. Depois que viramos parentes do Papa-Léguas, aí a gente passou um tempo (quase dois anos) acordando cedo e aproveitando o tempo livre antes da escola para fazer alguma coisa do nosso interesse... ou, o que era bem mais comum, fazer alguma coisa que costumava ser do interesse do Hyoga e do mestre, mas não do meu: treinos extras, lições de casa e coisas assim. Depois isso mudou, e passamos a dormir e a acordar mais tarde. Independentemente disso, o resto do esquema permaneceu sempre o mesmo: estudávamos, voltávamos para casa, treinávamos, arrumávamos a casa, jantávamos, fazíamos lições de casa e tínhamos aulas de grego (e eu tinha as de russo também, mas essas foram suspensas no final do meu primeiro ano de treinamento), e depois o mestre Camus ia para o canto dele e o Hyoga e eu ficávamos conversando, ou lendo, ou então o Hyoga tentava ler e eu tentava interrompê-lo para conversarmos. E depois nós dormíamos, claro.

Na prática a gente treinava poucas horas por dia. A partir do nosso segundo ano de treinamento, que foi quando nós conseguimos atingir uma velocidade superior, a gente apenas ganhou mais uma ou duas horas de treinos por dia, graças ao tempo que a gente economizava na ida e na volta da escola. Só que os treinamentos, mesmo durando poucas horas, não eram fáceis. Não fiquem aí pensando que a gente tinha moleza. E o pior nem eram os treinos em si, mas sim o cansaço e as dores que a gente tinha que superar bem depressa, senão a gente não teria forças para realizar as outras tarefas do dia e nem pra levantar da cama no dia seguinte.

Nós começamos a frequentar o colégio uns dois meses depois que o Hyoga chegou para ser treinado pelo mestre Camus. Pelo que eu sei, escolheram aquela escola porque parece que havia um acordo entre a diretoria e o Santuário, então isso nos dava algumas vantagens: quando era preciso a gente tinha permissão para sair mais cedo, e as nossas faltas costumavam ser relevadas pelos professores. Não que a gente aproveitasse muito essas tais vantagens. Só quando o nosso mestre deixava, e isso só acontecia quando ele queria fazer uma sessão de treinamento mais intensiva, ou quando fazíamos exercícios mais pesados do que o normal (fosse com o corpo ou com o cosmo) e aí precisávamos de mais tempo para nos recuperarmos.

Fora isso, éramos estudantes normais: o Hyoga era aquele típico aluno aplicado, enquanto eu ia à escola pra passear e ver gente (se teve uma coisa boa nesse negócio de conciliar os treinos com a escola, foi a oportunidade de me libertar daquele isolamento em que eu vivia antes, e que eu comentei alguns parágrafos acima). Claro que nós dois éramos cobrados para tirarmos boas notas. As do Hyoga eram muito boas, e as minhas eram razoáveis. O bom de ser amigo de um CDF é que as boas notas dele distraem os outros, e aí eles não reparam muito nas suas. Quer dizer, eles vão reparar se as suas forem muito ruins, mas as minhas não eram. Eu não sou muito chegado a estudar, mas burro eu nunca fui.

Nós dois achávamos as aulas de educação física muito chatas, porque elas eram fracas demais para quem estava acostumado a treinos pesados como os nossos. Pelo fato de sermos pouco exigidos, nós sofríamos nessas aulas. Pelo fato de meu cérebro ser bastante exigido, eu sofria também em todas as outras. Não é que eu tenha preguiça de pôr a cabeça pra funcionar, mas é que eu gosto de poupar meu cérebro para coisas que me interessem de verdade, e as matérias da escola não faziam parte dessa lista. Só Literatura é que eu achava legal. Os professores é que nem sempre eram tão legais.

O melhor da escola mesmo eram os colegas. Com o passar dos anos, comecei a notar que _as_ colegas eram melhores ainda. Só que eu dava azar, porque elas ficavam de olho era no Hyoga, não em mim, com poucas exceções. Mas também, com ou sem exceções isso dava na mesma, porque... agora sim é que vocês vão rir da minha cara... eu sei que isso vai ficar parecendo coisa do século... sei lá de que século, só sei que definitivamente isso não é coisa que se faça com dois pobres discípulos esforçados! Mas o caso é que o nosso mestre nos proibia de namorar.

Eu vou sair por uns minutos, enquanto vocês riem.

Já terminaram? Não? Depois eu volto.

E agora, já se acalmaram?

Olha, gente, não adianta chamar meu mestre de ridículo. Primeiro porque isso não vai trazer de volta o passado e mudá-lo. Segundo porque duvido que as críticas de vocês afetassem o mestre Camus. E terceiro porque esse tipo de proibição até uns anos atrás era muito comum no Santuário de Athena. Não chegava a ser uma lei, mas na prática era o que a maioria dos mestres impunha aos seus pupilos. Não se podia namorar, nem "ficar", nem paquerar, nada. E no fundo eu entendo. Claro que isso me causou várias frustrações, mas eu entendo mesmo.

Se queremos ser verdadeiros defensores da justiça (já fazia tempo que eu não escrevia isso! Sou um defensor da justiça! Hehehe!), nós temos que nos dedicar de corpo e alma a essa causa, que é mais importante do que tudo. Então ao invés de perder tempo com aquela menininha bonitinha que você via todo santo dia no colégio, e que ficava sorrindo pra você e fazendo você se derreter todo, e que tinha aqueles olhinhos marotos e aquela carinha cheia de sardas e aqueles cabelos cacheados... Err, desculpa aí, pessoal, eu me empolguei com certas recordações. Como eu ia dizendo, ao invés de perder tempo com isso, você tem que pensar nos seus deveres para com Athena e os ideais que ela representa. Isso está muito acima dos seus interesses particulares. E quando você fica recordando essas pessoas que você conheceu no passado e tenta imaginar como as coisas teriam sido se você tivesse podido namorá-las, aí é que você tem mesmo que se controlar e dizer a si mesmo que você tomou a decisão certa, e que isso foi melhor para todos.

Quando um cavaleiro cumpre seus deveres, a Humanidade toda sai ganhando com isso. E aquela menininha que de vez em quando aparece nos seus pensamentos também faz parte da Humanidade; portanto, ela também foi beneficiada quando você decidiu que era melhor respeitar as regras e não se aproximar muito dela, porque você deveria direcionar suas forças e seus sentimentos para Athena.

O Hyoga, como vocês já devem ter adivinhado, teve mais facilidade para aceitar isso do que eu... No fundo ele nem se impressionava com as garotas porque eram muitas as que davam em cima dele. Pra ele seria tudo muito fácil se ele tivesse permissão para namorar, pois candidatas choviam em cima dele; era só ele escolher. Mas ele também não ligava muito para essas coisas. Tinha outras preocupações ocupando a mente dele. Daqui a pouco eu explico isso melhor.

Eu acho que o mestre vai ficar chateado quando ler isso, mas espero que ele entenda: uma vez o Hyoga me disse que se eu quisesse sair com alguma garota, ele me daria cobertura e me ajudaria a inventar uma desculpa para enganar nosso mestre. Se não me falha a memória, eu já tinha dito antes que o Hyoga é certinho, mas não cem por cento. Tá aí uma prova disso. Eu tive que fazer uma certa força pra recusar essa oferta tentadora. Aliás, duplamente tentadora: seria a minha chance de fazer uma coisa que eu queria muito e ao mesmo tempo exercitar os meus instintos de rebeldia adolescente. Mas eu levava muito a sério a minha missão de futuro defensor de Athena e da justiça, e por isso eu me obriguei a dizer "não".

Voltando um pouco ao assunto dos colegas, eu disse que eles eram a melhor coisa do colégio porque era um alívio poder lidar com pessoas comuns, que não tinham uma vida parecida com a minha. O Hyoga podia ser meu melhor amigo, o mestre Camus podia ser uma pessoa bem-intencionada, mas acho que quando você convive só com um tipo de gente você tende a ficar bitolado. Isso dá nos nervos! O próprio Hyoga também achava isso, e também gostava de poder se relacionar com pessoas diferentes. Apesar de ele me confidenciar que não fazia questão, que podia viver sem isso se fosse necessário. Poder eu também posso. Afinal de contas, eu não tive que morar no reino do Poseidon, com todo aquele tédio? E eu sobrevivi! Mesmo assim, ou talvez justamente por causa dessa minha experiência traumática nas águas da chatice, eu hoje em dia continuo achando que conhecer pessoas diferentes e conversar com elas é bom pra dar uma arejada na nossa mente. Quando eu posso, dou umas voltas fora do Santuário, ou viajo.

Voltando (de novo) aos colegas dos tempos da escola, no começo eu tinha mais facilidade pra me aproximar das pessoas. O Hyoga ficava mais na dele, era meio desconfiado, além daquela melancolia que pelo jeito tirava dele parte da vontade de fazer amigos. Então eu bancava o mestre de cerimônias e fazia as apresentações. Mas o Hyoga logo foi ficando mais à vontade, até porque ele era russo e falava direito a língua dos nossos colegas, coisa que eu ainda não fazia com tanta fluência. Tinha uns metidos que não iam muito com a minha cara por eu ser estrangeiro, mas eu não dava a mínima pra eles. E o Hyoga sempre era o primeiro a me apoiar nesses casos.

Agora que já falei até demais sobre a escola (é melhor eu parar... vai que alguém do Santuário, depois de ler tudo isso, decida que eu preciso ser matriculado em outro colégio?), vou escrever sobre aquelas tais preocupações que ocupavam a mente do Hyoga. Até porque esse texto era pra ser só sobre ele, mas eu acabei escrevendo demais sobre o Kanon, sobre mim mesmo, e um pouco sobre o mestre Camus. Chega!

Então, o Hyoga tinha preocupações diferentes das minhas; se eram diferentes das do nosso mestre, eu não sei, porque o Mestre Camus não falava muito da família dele. É, por aí vocês já vêem que o que ocupava a mente do Hyoga era a família. E a família dele se resumia à mãe... que morreu.

Antes que algum engraçadinho aí diga que ele era filho de chocadeira, vou logo avisando que ele tinha pai. Só que não o conhecia pessoalmente. Aliás, a mãe dele morreu justamente quando ela e o Hyoga estavam viajando de navio para que o Hyoga conhecesse o pai dele. O pior é que o Hyoga sempre me jura de pés juntos que nunca fez questão de conhecer o tal cara. A mãe dele é que achava que isso seria importante. É tão estranho isso... normalmente o que a gente vê por aí são filhos ingratos e revoltadinhos que ficam com raiva de suas mães só por não conviverem com os pais deles. Eles enchem o saco das mães porque cismam que nunca serão felizes se não conhecerem seus pais. O coitado do Hyoga não estava nem aí, nunca reclamou de não ter pai (quero dizer, de não conhecê-lo). Nesse caso, a cisma foi da mãe dele. E a história acabou da pior forma possível. O navio afundou, não tinha botes salva-vidas suficientes e é lógico que a d. Natássia (esse era o nome dela) preferiu ceder o lugar ao filho.

Sei que em casos assim é normal você ver a sua mãe como heroína. E o Hyoga já era muito apegado a ela antes disso. Depois, então, ele passou a idolatrá-la. A vida dele daí pra frente mudou totalmente, porque ele acabou sendo levado mesmo para o Japão, país do pai dele... só que ao invés de ir morar com o pai, ele foi para um orfanato! Depois acabou sendo recrutado, como eu, pra treinar e se tornar um cavaleiro de Athena. O problema tá aí.

Eu já disse um monte de vezes que nós somos os defensores da justiça. Também já comentei que não devemos usar nossos poderes e habilidades para atingir objetivos pessoais. Só que o Hyoga levou a coisa pra outro lado. Quando ele soube que poderia desenvolver poderes fora do comum, logo ele imaginou que essa seria uma oportunidade imperdível para visitar o "túmulo submarino" da mãe dele (o corpo dela nunca foi retirado do navio que naufragou). Ele não adorava Athena e não treinava por ela; ele adorava a d. Natássia e queria ficar forte para poder matar as saudades que sentia dela.

Eu achava que essa forma de pensar do Hyoga era totalmente errada, que ele tinha que superar essa perda e transferir os sentimentos dele para nossa deusa e nossa causa. E agora vou fazer uma confissão aqui: durante muito tempo eu achei que essa glorificação da d. Natássia era um exagero da parte do Hyoga, porque ela era a mãe dele e não tinha feito mais do que a obrigação dela. O que ela fez, qualquer mãe faria no lugar dela. Ou seja, não tinha nada de especial no fato de ela se sacrificar pelo filho. É, desculpa, amigo... Nunca te disse isso antes. Mas calma, deixa eu continuar com meu raciocínio que você vai me entender. Enquanto isso, trate de ignorar esses manés aí que agora tão gritando que eu sou "amigo da onça".

Vocês sabem que eu nunca conheci minha família. Fui criado num orfanato. Na minha vida, a única coisa parecida com uma família só surgiu depois que fui para a Sibéria. Mesmo assim, nem o Mestre Camus eu consigo ver como um "pai postiço", porque a diferença de idade entre nós é só de cinco anos, e quando nos conhecemos ele ainda nem era adulto, só tinha quinze anos. Ele podia ser no máximo meu irmão mais velho, e eu nem sei se consigo mesmo vê-lo como irmão. O Hyoga, sim, eu podia e posso considerar um irmão. Mas é só isso. Apesar de eu ter transferido meus sentimentos filiais para Athena, eu continuei sem ter um referencial concreto de mãe e de pai. Aliás, se naquela época eu pudesse adivinhar que Athena reencarnou depois de mim, eu nem teria conseguido fazer essa transferência de sentimentos, porque ela é outra que só tem idade pra ser minha irmã, e mais nova.

Mas deixando essas coisas de lado, o que eu tô tentando dizer é que nunca fui de me lamentar por não ter tido família. Sempre aceitei isso muito bem, desde criança. Depois que me tornei aprendiz de cavaleiro, também aceitei muito bem o fato de que meus sentimentos tinham que ir todos nessa direção, na direção da vontade da minha deusa. O que eu tô querendo dizer é que eu era diferente do Hyoga, eu tinha outra mentalidade. Por isso eu demorei muito tempo pra conseguir aceitar a forma dele de pensar. Eu achava que ele tinha que ser igual a mim, porque nós dois éramos aprendizes e deveríamos ter o mesmo destino.

Hoje em dia eu entendo que na vida não dá pra querer que as coisas sejam assim, que as pessoas tenham as mesmas opiniões que a gente só porque elas convivem conosco e realizam as mesmas atividades que a gente. Antigamente eu não aceitava isso. Aí eu tentava tirar da cabeça do Hyoga essa adoração que ele tinha pela mãe. Claro que errei o alvo; essas coisas não ficam na cabeça, mas sim no coração, e no coração dele eu não podia mandar. Então, acho que como uma espécie de "vingança", eu dizia a mim mesmo que o que a d. Natássia tinha feito por ele não havia sido nada demais. Eu tentava desqualificar o ato dela.

Hoje em dia eu fico pensando... Será que todas as mães agiriam como a dele? Todas mesmo? Infelizmente, não. O mundo tá cheio de gente que não merecia ter filhos. Quem garante que a minha mãe, seja ela quem for, teria feito o mesmo por mim se fosse preciso? Eu não sei como fui parar num orfanato. Mas quem garante que não foi a minha própria mãe quem me largou lá? Se ela tiver feito isso num momento de desespero, ou porque não tinha condições de ficar comigo, ou por algum outro motivo sério, tudo bem. Mas se tiver sido por um motivo fútil, isso já demonstraria que ela não era lá grande coisa. Não sei se foi o caso dela, mas sei que tem muita gente que age assim. Então, que moral que eu tenho pra tentar diminuir a importância do gesto da mãe do meu amigo? Nenhuma!

E agora também entendo que ninguém tem o direito de pedir a ele para esquecê-la. Uma coisa é tentar ajudar uma pessoa a se livrar da depressão, a se animar e aproveitar as coisas legais da vida. Outra coisa é querer mandar no que ela sente, e pior ainda, dizer que ela não pode gostar da família. Hoje eu sei que isso é um absurdo, e só porque eu não tive família e aceitei isso, não tenho o direito de achar que a família dos outros não é importante. Eu devia ter feito tudo diferente. Devia ter sido menos radical, e apenas tentar convencer o Hyoga a não ficar tão triste, ao invés de decretar que ele tinha que esquecer aquele assunto para todo o sempre.

Engraçado que o Mestre Camus também falava pro Hyoga esquecer a mãe dele, mas era diferente do jeito que eu fazia. Muitas vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ele falava aquelas coisas sem convicção, como se fosse um mau ator falando um texto decorado. Levei um tremendo susto quando eu soube que ele tomou uma atitude radical: usou o cosmo dele para deslocar o navio-túmulo da d. Natássia e mandá-lo para uma região mais profunda do oceano, pra impedir que Hyoga continuasse a visitar o corpo da mãe. O nosso mestre nunca foi chegado a atitudes radicais, sempre foi calmo, equilibrado. Eu achei essa atitude dele até meio histérica, exagerada até dizer chega.

Sei que isso foi no meio de um momento muito tenso, porque os dois estavam lutando e o Mestre Camus achou que precisava fazer aquilo pra que o Hyoga finalmente se concentrasse só na luta e deixasse o passado pra trás. Mesmo assim... tem alguma coisa aí que não bate. Ainda não sei direito o que é, porque esse assunto virou meio que um tabu e ninguém fala nisso, por mais que eu pergunte. Mas um dia eu ainda vou conseguir entender direito por que o Mestre fez isso. O pretexto dele não me convenceu totalmente, e nem adianta ele me dizer que eu é que fiquei cismado. Vou encher o saco dele até ver se descubro alguma coisa. E vou encher o saco do Hyoga também, claro! Por que perturbar uma pessoa só, quando perturbar duas é muito mais divertido?

Por falar no meu amigo: tá vendo, Hyoga? Entendeu agora como eu me sentia em relação a esse seu negócio com a sua mãe? Tô perdoado pela minha confissão?

Tomara que sim! Isso eu só vou saber depois. O Hyoga sempre lê esses meus textos antes de eu publicá-los e adora bancar o crítico literário, além de me dar umas dicas e sugestões... que muitas vezes eu ignoro, hehehe! Mas vocês só vão saber se deu tudo certo ou se ele ficou chateado comigo (espero que ele não fique!) quando eu publicar a próxima parte dessa minha série de relatos.

Antes que eu vá embora, acho que vou confessar mais uma coisa aqui. Mas dessa vez não é nada que o Hyoga já não saiba. São vocês, meus leitores, que ainda não sabem disso. É que eu fico meio sem jeito de dizer isso... Mas tá bom, eu vou contar.

Muitas vezes o Hyoga evitava falar sobre a mãe dele para não ter que ouvir os meus conselhos e os do nosso mestre. No entanto, tinha dias que ele não se segurava e acabava falando. E não pensem vocês que eu criticava o meu amigo o tempo todo. Eu não era tão chato assim... e estou ouvindo essas risadinhas irônicas de vocês! Como eu ia dizendo, eu não era tão implicante quanto vocês devem estar pensando. Tinha vezes que eu decidia dar um desconto a ele e prestava atenção nas coisas que ele gostava de recordar. Só que isso aconteceu em diversas ocasiões, e algumas coisas foram ficando gravadas na minha mente de um jeito que nem eu mesmo esperava. Então... sabe como é... de vez em quando eu sonhava com a d. Natássia, mesmo sem nunca tê-la conhecido pessoalmente. Acho que até aí nada demais, só que... por mais de uma vez, eu sonhei que... que eu estava me casando ou já era casado com ela. Imaginem vocês: eu, padrasto do Hyoga!

Na primeira vez que eu reuni coragem pra contar a ele que eu tinha sonhado com isso (no começo eu tinha um pouco de receio, sei lá se ele não ia ficar com ciúmes ou achar que era falta de respeito), ele fez uma tremenda cara de tacho. Depois, ele começou a achar graça. Eu é que nunca achei graça nenhuma, apesar de eu mesmo sempre tentar ver o lado engraçado das coisas. Esses sonhos... sei lá, eu me sentia estranho. Mas só depois que eu acordava é que eu me sentia assim, pois durante os sonhos propriamente ditos eu tava sempre muito feliz. Isso me deixava ainda mais passado quando eu acordava. Em alguns deles a d. Natássia e eu aparecíamos depois de já estarmos casados, mas em outros aparecia o dia do nosso casamento. O Hyoga não aparecia em todos esses sonhos, mas naqueles em que ele participava ele também parecia contente. E nós três formávamos uma família feliz da vida.

O mais estranho é que eu nunca tinha visto nem fotos da d. Natássia, porque o Hyoga foi levado pro Japão logo depois que ela morreu e não ficou com nenhuma recordação dela. Mas hoje em dia ele tem sim várias recordações dela, inclusive fotos. E quando ele as conseguiu (não vou dar maiores detalhes, é uma história meio longa e nem tem nada demais), ele me mostrou todas. Aí é que eu levei um susto mesmo, porque a d. Natássia que aparecia nos meus sonhos era bem parecida com a que existiu na vida real. Se ela já não tivesse partido deste nosso mundo há muitos anos, eu ficaria meio cabreiro com isso. Mas tudo bem, eu nunca tive sonhos premonitórios mesmo. E esses aí é que não poderiam nunca ser premonitórios, porque essas coisas nunca vão poder acontecer.

Pronto, agora vocês já conhecem bem o meu melhor amigo. Continuamos amigos, embora moremos em países diferentes hoje em dia. Eu fico aqui na Grécia e ele passa mais tempo no Japão, até para poder ficar com a namorada dele, a Eiri, que é de lá. Ele vem aqui muitas vezes por ano, e de vez em quando eu viajo para lá também. No resto do tempo, a gente se fala por telefone ou pela internet.

Agora deixa eu ver o que eu vou fazer... Já dediquei uma parte inteira desse meu relato a cada coisa ou pessoa importante na minha vida: eu mesmo, os chatos do reino do tédio, os meus pilares (quer dizer, meus e dos outros chatos lá), meu melhor amigo... é, não ficou faltando ninguém mesmo. Então na próxima parte eu vou só fazer um apanhado geral de como é a minha vida hoje em dia, morando aqui no Santuário de Athena, e aí vou encerrar. É, a próxima parte vai ser a última. Que pena, né? Não é, gente? Não é uma pena? Por favor, querem fazer a gentileza de fingir que estão com pena por saber que isto vai terminar? Muito obrigado.

Até breve!

* * *

_Capítulo iniciado há 5 milhões de anos e encerrado em 11 de setembro de 2008._

NOTAS DO PERSONAGEM: Aêêêê! Até que enfim estou de volta! Depois de muito reclamar, protestar e resmungar, finalmente consegui fazer a Vane retomar isso aqui. Demorou, mas eu consegui. Sou um cara determinado, hehehehe! Quando eu me proponho a encher o saco de alguém, não há quem possa resistir (exceto o antipático do Kanon). E o melhor de tudo foi que eu ainda consegui fazer a Vane escrever bastante mesmo dessa vez, pra compensar essa demora absurda. E podem ficar tranquilos, porque já estou enchendo a paciência dela sem parar, justamente pra garantir que a próxima parte saia o mais depressa possível. E vai sair, vocês vão ver!

Obrigado pelo apoio de todos os fãs e leitores. Valeu mesmo, pessoal! Vocês, como sempre, fazem toda a diferença para nós. Obrigado principalmente àqueles que enviaram emails, mensagens privadas, comentários e coisas do tipo para pressionar a autora a continuar. A água mole de vocês furou a pedra dura!

Caramba! Depois de tudo isso, eu ainda me esqueci de contar a vocês que o Hyoga originalmente era cristão (pensando bem, ainda é, apesar de também ser pagão), porque a d. Natássia era cristã ortodoxa e o criou dentro da religião. Agora já era. Vou ver se dá pra comentar alguma coisa sobre isso na última parte.

Valeu de novo, gente! E se preparem, porque eu já estou voltando!

Isaac Kekkonen

NOTA DA AUTORA: Errrr... será que ainda mereço perdão depois dessa demora toda? É melhor nem me responderem... Bem, se serve de consolo, somente uma tragédia me impedirá de publicar a próxima parte desta fic antes do final deste mês. Mas saibam que ela será publicada primeiramente no Saint Seiya Superfics Journal, e somente depois aqui, na FanFiction(ponto)net.

Muito obrigada pela atenção!


	5. Pontos de Vista de Isaac Parte V

**PONTOS DE VISTA DE ISAAC**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Parte V - Meu mestre, Camus**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

E aí, gente? Tudo bem com vocês? Eu falei que dessa vez eu voltaria logo.

Vou começar logo falando sobre a reação do Hyoga àquela minha confissão. Insiram aqui a musiquinha de "Psicose". E agora? O que será que aconteceu? Será que o melhor amigo de Isaac conseguiu perdoá-lo? Ou será que a mágoa, o rancor e o ressentimento devoraram o coração do jovem russo? Não percam o próximo e emocionante capítulo de "Um Terrível Segredo"!

Hahahaha, e aí, gostaram? Acho que eu levo jeito pra escrever novelas, né? Mas podem deixar, que eu não vou fazer ninguém esperar mais um capítulo para descobrir o que houve. Foi tudo bem simples: o Hyoga leu o que eu escrevi (antes de eu publicar; ele é sempre meu primeiro leitor), eu fiquei parado olhando pra cara dele e esperando alguma reação (na verdade me deu mesmo foi vontade de largá-lo sozinho e fazer de conta que eu queria dar uma volta enquanto ele lia... mas por via das dúvidas, fiquei de prontidão pro caso de ele querer me socar e eu precisar fugir), e aí ele foi logo dizendo que tava tudo bem, que ele entendia minhas opiniões do passado e ficava contente por eu ter mudado de idéia. Pronto, final feliz, sem dramas (e sem socos pra cima de mim). Quem ficou aí torcendo por alguma desgraça só para sentir um pouco de emoção se deu mal, hehe!

Mas o mais legal de tudo não foi isso, e sim outra coisa que eu vou explicar a vocês agora. O Mestre Camus também lê meus textos, mas só depois de já publicados. Ele nunca fala o que é que ele acha do que eu tô escrevendo. Ele só lê e depois me avisa que já leu. No começo, ele nem queria ler nada, porque ele era contra a publicação dessa minha série. Ele achava (e pelo que eu sei, ainda acha) que quem leva uma vida como a nossa não deve ficar comentando isso por aí, a menos que haja necessidade ou que seja entre pessoas do nosso meio. Como foi a nossa própria deusa quem me deu permissão, ele teve que aceitar, pois mesmo não gostando da idéia ele não pode desautorizar a nossa comandante suprema, é lógico, e eu tenho certeza de que ele nunca faria isso. Aliás, foi só depois de eu ter lembrado a ele que a própria Athena estava do meu lado foi que consegui convencê-lo a começar a ler o que eu escrevia. Eu tenho pra mim que essa situação cria um tremendo dilema para ele.

Vejam só: o meu mestre é todo certinho, como eu já escrevi antes, e é claro que ele sempre concorda com a nossa deusa. Aí eu tenho uma idéia que ele reprova, mas que ela aprova. Então ele imediatamente passa a aceitar, mas no fundo continua achando que isso não é bom. Só que, na prática, ele não tem o direito de pensar que isso não é bom, pois Athena acha que é uma coisa legal isso que eu tô fazendo, e é errado um servo discordar de sua deusa. Não sei não, mas eu é que não queria estar no lugar dele, tendo a mentalidade dele. Se eu bem o conheço, ele deve ficar se torturando, achando que é um pecador por ter uma opinião diferente da de Athena.

Não que ela esquente a cabeça com isso. No dia em que ela me deu sinal verde pra publicar meus textos, ele estava presente e ela tentou tranquilizá-lo, dizendo que ela entendia as preocupações dele. Aí ele ficou todo constrangido, se desculpando por ter dado uma opinião diferente da dela, e ela fez questão de dizer que não havia mal algum nessa discordância, pois nem se tratava de um assunto tão importante assim; ele não estava sendo insubordinado nem nada, só tava expressando uma preocupação dele. Eu senti que ela foi sincera, e tenho certeza de que ele também sabe disso. Mas mesmo assim, aposto que ele se sente mal por não conseguir pensar como ela nesse caso.

Mas voltando ao que eu ia dizer... é, eu sei que volta e meia eu me perco no meio dos meus próprios textos, mas é que eu precisava explicar direitinho a situação acima pra depois continuar o assunto que eu queria abordar agora. Então, o meu mestre lê tudo sem dar opinião. Nunca tive nenhum problema por ter escrito tantas vezes que ele é chato (vai ver que no fundo ele também se acha um chato), nem nada do tipo. Não vou negar que tem coisas que eu escrevo pra provocar, pra ver se ele finalmente fala alguma coisa sobre o que ele acha disso tudo. Não vou dizer para vocês quais partes são provocação e quais não são. Isso fica por conta da imaginação (ou perspicácia) de cada um. Só faço questão de garantir que até as coisas que eu escrevo para provocar são verdadeiras, são minhas opiniões sinceras. Não tô aqui inventando nenhuma mentira e nem fingindo pensar o que eu não penso. Mas tem uma coisa sim que eu posso contar pra vocês que foi uma "mentirinha provocadora".

Lembram que eu disse na parte IV que esta aqui seria a última parte do meu relato? Que eu já tinha dedicado uma parte inteira a cada coisa ou pessoa importante da minha vida? Fiz até uma listinha, recapitulando o tema de cada parte. Pois então, vocês não acham que ficou faltando alguma coisa? Claro que ficou, né, pessoal? Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu ia encerrar isso aqui sem escrever uma parte inteira sobre o meu mestre, né? Eu vivo falando dele, então tá na cara que ele é importante pra mim. E tem que ser mesmo, afinal, foi ele quem me treinou, e agora está me "retreinando" (teve também aqueles meus treinos nas águas da chatice, mas vamos deixar esses assuntos desagradáveis de lado e falar de coisas boas). Posso já ter escrito um bocado de coisa sobre ele nas partes anteriores, mas ainda tem muito mais que eu quero compartilhar com o mundo. Viu, Mestre Camus? Vai ficar famoso! Hahahaha! (Agora é que ele vai querer sumir mesmo, ele odeia chamar a atenção.)

Como vocês repararam, eu contei uma mentirinha no final da parte IV. E aquilo não foi pra enganar vocês. Foi pra enganar meu mestre mesmo. Eu queria ver como ele ia reagir, se ele ia notar que eu não o tinha incluído na lista de pessoas e coisas importantes na minha vida. O Hyoga e eu queríamos saber como seria a reação dele. A idéia pra essa "armadilha" não foi só minha, portanto. Mas não vou contar pra vocês qual foi a participação total do Hyoga nisso. Vamos deixar pra resolver essas questões aqui entre nós três, se o nosso mestre depois falar alguma coisa. Acho que pra vocês o que interessa mesmo é saber como o nosso mestre se comportou.

Olha, eu vou ter que dizer uma coisa: ele mordeu a isca direitinho. A isca nesse caso era uma coisa bem sutil, e isso foi de propósito, pra ver se ele tava mesmo lendo e prestando atenção em tudo. Aí, quando ele acabou de ler, como sempre eu fiquei perguntando o que ele tinha achado e ele repetiu a resposta de sempre ("Você sabe que prefiro não opinar sobre isso", é sempre alguma coisa nesse gênero que ele responde). O Hyoga tava com a gente nessa hora. Eu fiquei com a impressão de que dessa vez tinha algo diferente na expressão dele, ou na voz, sei lá, alguma coisa. A resposta foi dentro do padrão de costume, mas o jeito do Mestre Camus, não. Eu troquei um olhar com o Hyoga e pela cara dele eu senti que ele também tinha percebido isso.

Aí eu não me aguentei e praticamente repeti em voz alta o que eu já tinha escrito no final da parte IV, ou seja, que eu já tinha dedicado cada parte do meu relato a um tema importante, e que a parte seguinte seria só um resumo da vida que eu levo hoje, e que com isso eu ia encerrar a minha série. Eu tentei falar isso num tom bem casual, mas ao mesmo tempo enfatizei bem algumas palavras, principalmente aquelas que tinham a ver com "importância". Depois disso, troquei outro olhar com o Hyoga, ele assentiu de leve e depois ficamos nós dois olhando pro nosso mestre e esperando a reação dele.

Ele só falou, num tom meio baixo, uma frase do tipo "é, acho que você já escreveu sobre tudo o que importava, não faltou nada". Ah, pessoal, na hora eu me arrependi do que eu fiz. Troquei mais um olhar com o Hyoga, e ele tava com uma tremenda cara de "ih, acho que a gente não devia ter feito isso".

É ruim de explicar isso sem vocês conhecerem o nosso mestre como a gente conhece, embora eu ache que eu conheço o nosso mestre muito melhor do que o Hyoga. Eu normalmente acho que as opiniões do Hyoga sobre o Mestre Camus nem sempre são realistas. Mas dessa vez até ele notou o que tinha acontecido. Dava pra sentir que o nosso mestre ficou decepcionado sim. Isso tava lá, na cara dele. Não de um jeito dramático, nem nada disso. Mas ele tava desanimado, isso se notava pela voz dele e acho que também na postura dele. Normalmente o Mestre Camus anda todo empertigado. Quando ele não tá assim é porque tem algo errado, e ontem ele ficou um pouquinho encurvado. Para quem não o conhece, e também pra quem o conhece mas não é observador (tá vendo, Hyoga?) isso pode não significar nada, mas pra gente quer dizer muita coisa. Quer dizer, pra mim quer dizer muita coisa, pois eu já disse que o Hyoga nem sempre percebe direito o que acontece com o nosso mestre. Se dessa vez até ele notou, foi porque aí tinha coisa mesmo. Acho que a tal coisa era a nossa consciência pesada...

Tá bom, vamos resolver isso oficialmente: essa parte vai ser toda sobre o meu mestre. Palmas para ele! Aêêêêê! (Hahahahaha, ele vai odiar isso!)

Legal, né? Agora, por onde é que eu começo mesmo? Não adianta vocês me dizerem "do começo, dãããã!", porque eu ainda tô tentando achar um começo pra isso aqui.

Tá bom, vamos ver se isso serve: para quem deve estar se perguntando, o nome do meu mestre é Marcel. Como eu já disse há muito tempo, ele pede para ser chamado pelo sobrenome, mas hoje em dia eu conheço uns amigos de infância dele que ainda o chamam de Marcel. Tem também uma pessoa da família dele, mas dela eu vou falar depois.

O Hyoga um dia descobriu que tem, quero dizer, já teve (pois ele morreu) um cineasta que era conterrâneo do nosso mestre e também se chamava Marcel Camus. Mas nosso mestre disse que isso é só coincidência e que o nome dele não tem nada a ver com o desse cineasta, quer dizer, até onde ele sabe não foi por causa do cineasta que os pais dele escolheram seu nome. Aliás, essa foi uma das raríssimas ocasiões em que ele falou alguma coisa da família (tirando aquela pessoa sobre a qual eu ainda vou escrever mais pra frente).

Esqueci o nome da mãe dele, mas sei que ela morreu quando ele tinha três anos. Ele nem se lembra dela, portanto. O pai dele continua vivo até hoje, mas acho que os dois não se falam. Digo, eles se falavam uma vez na vida e outra vez na morte, na época em que a gente morava na Sibéria. Hoje em dia acho que não têm mais contato nenhum. Ah, o pai se não me engano se chama Antoine. É, acho que é isso.

Eu sempre me lembro de uma vez que o mestre tinha falado com o pai por telefone. A gente não tinha telefone em casa lá na Sibéria (aqui no Santuário é diferente, graças a Athena), mas costumávamos usar um telefone que ficava numa lojinha de um povoado próximo à nossa vila. Quer dizer, o Mestre Camus é que usava esse telefone. Eu nunca tive permissão pra isso, e o Hyoga também não.

Bom, então teve essa vez em que eu soube que ele tinha falado com o pai porque eu fui à lojinha com ele, e aí ele me pediu pra esperar um pouco porque ele tinha que dar um telefonema. Na véspera ele tinha recebido umas cartas, o que era normal, porque volta e meia ele recebia correspondência do Santuário. Mas naquele dia eu o vi pegar uma das cartas e colocar dentro da bolsa dele antes de nós sairmos de casa. Quando ele me pediu licença e foi para o cantinho mais reservado da loja, onde ficava o telefone, eu disfarcei um pouco e depois de alguns segundos fui atrás dele. Tá, me chamem de fofoqueiro, mas eu tava curioso. O que é que eu ia fazer? Aí eu vi que ele tirou um papel da bolsa, e embora eu estivesse meio longe, tenho certeza de que era a tal carta. Ele leu o papel e discou um número, e depois ficou aguardando. Aí eu me toquei que o que eu tava fazendo não era lá muito certo (e também fiquei com medo de que alguém aparecesse e me perguntasse o que é que eu tava olhando, porque afinal, aquela era uma parte mais reservada justamente para as pessoas poderem usar o telefone com privacidade), e saí de perto.

Ele deve ter demorado menos de dez minutos lá. Quando ele reapareceu e disse que já íamos embora, eu achei que ele tava um pouco emburrado. Então eu tentei fazer uma voz bem mansinha, daquelas que a gente faz quando quer perguntar uma coisa delicada, e até baixei meu tom de voz pra perguntar se estava tudo bem. Primeiro ele disse que sim. Aí ele levou uns segundos pra voltar a falar, e depois ficou falando como se estivesse fazendo uma lista, pra ver se ele não tinha deixado de fazer nada. E aí ele falou: "Compramos comida, material escolar, encomendamos mais livros, telefonei para o meu pai, postamos cartas no correio... acho que não faltou nada."

Cara, meu coração deu um pulo quando ele jogou aquele "telefonei para o meu pai" no meio da lista, assim, como quem não queria nada. Foi uma emoção! Eu já contei a vocês que o meu mestre quase nunca faz algo diferente. E o resto da lista não tinha nada demais, eram só tarefas rotineiras: cavaleiros comem, como qualquer ser humano (exceto em situações especiais, mas isso eu não sei se tenho permissão para comentar, então não darei detalhes), por isso compram comida. Aprendizes matriculados em colégios precisam de material escolar como qualquer estudante. Livros a gente encomendava ou por causa da escola, ou para adquirir mais conhecimentos sobre técnicas de luta, História de nosso inimigos, língua grega e coisas do tipo. E tinha também os que nós encomendávamos pelo prazer de ler. Nós três líamos muito. E se o Mestre Camus recebia correspondência, é lógico que ele tinha que responder pelo menos parte das cartas, além de enviar relatórios periódicos para o Santuário e para a mestra dele. Agora, telefonar para o pai dele... isso era totalmente fora do comum!

O Mestre fazia algumas ligações de vez em quando, mas que eu saiba, geralmente eram para o Santuário ou para a mestra dele. Talvez algumas dessas ligações fossem para o pai, mas isso ele nunca tinha comentado antes desse dia, e depois dele também nunca mais voltou a citar. E querem saber de uma coisa? Apesar de ele não ter dado nenhum detalhe (e eu achei melhor não perguntar também), eu acho que ele fez aquele comentário como um desabafo. Tá certo que é meio estranho desabafar dizendo só um pedaço de frase sobre uma coisa que você fez. Normalmente, em desabafos a gente também conta como está se sentindo. Mas ele não tinha nenhum motivo aparente pra me contar aquilo, e eu não tinha como saber com quem ele tinha falado. Se ele tivesse ficado calado, eu nunca saberia. E como eu disse, ele estava meio emburrado depois do telefonema. Então eu acho que ele quis que alguém soubesse alguma coisa, mesmo que não fosse quase nada. Esse foi o desabafo singelo dele. E não passou disso, porque ele sempre foi muito fechado. Além disso, se eu bem conheço a mestra do meu mestre, ele deve ter sido educado pra pensar que mestres não devem dar muita abertura pra discípulos, principalmente se forem uns insolentes como eu (essa era e continua sendo a opinião da mestra dele a meu respeito).

Só pra esclarecer: o pai dele não tem nada a ver com o Santuário. Ele mora na França, é empresário e, que eu saiba, nunca treinou para ser cavaleiro. O que eu nunca soube direito é por que o meu mestre não ficou com o pai dele. O Mestre Camus não tem o perfil típico de cavaleiro. Ele tá muito mais pra intelectual e também para professor, tanto é que ele é considerado ótimo mestre por aqui. Teve que treinar duas crianças quando ele mesmo ainda era bem novo e nunca nem tinha lutado na vida, e mesmo assim conseguiu formar dois cavaleiros. Ou um cavaleiro e um general-marina, digo, ex-general-marina. Ou ainda, um cavaleiro e um ex-general-marina que aguarda uma chance pra se tornar oficialmente um cavaleiro. Bem, vocês entenderam, né? O primeiro foi o Hyoga e o segundo sou eu. Mas voltando ao que eu ia dizer, eu imagino que vida o nosso mestre teria levado se ele tivesse ficado na França. A essa hora ele estaria numa sala de aula, estudando ou lecionando. Ou estaria em casa, escrevendo livros. Sei lá, alguma coisa desse gênero combina bem mais com ele do que ser cavaleiro. Será que o pai dele não viu isso? Se é que foi ele o responsável pelo fato de o Mestre Camus estar aqui hoje em dia. E se não foi ele o responsável direto, então como foi que aconteceu isso de o filho dele virar aprendiz? Será que tomaram o filho dele? Se foi isso o que aconteceu, eu até tenho uma suspeita. Esperem, que eu já vou contar pra vocês quem é.

Antes eu vou contar mais uma coisa que envolve o pai do meu mestre. Um dia o Hyoga e eu estávamos na sala da nossa casinha na Sibéria, jogando conversa fora. O nosso mestre estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar. Aí o Hyoga falou algumas coisas sobre a d. Natássia. Ele tocou nesse assunto porque fui eu que comecei. É que na noite anterior eu tivera um "daqueles" sonhos com ela. Vocês sabem... aqueles sonhos em que eu era o marido dela (fico passado quando me lembro dessas coisas!). Aí teve uma hora em que o nosso mestre apareceu na porta da sala, ou melhor, ficou encostado no portal, sem chegar a entrar na sala. Ele ficou parado, nos ouvindo, e não se intrometeu.

Como o Hyoga e eu estávamos falando sobre esse negócio de mães e filhos, e eu tinha uma velhíssima curiosidade sobre a família do Mestre, resolvi aproveitar aquele momento. Virei pro Mestre e perguntei a ele como era a mãe dele. Eu falei bem depressa, foi num impulso mesmo. Aí ele disse: "Não sei. Eu só tinha três anos quando ela morreu." (Foi nesse dia que eu descobri isso.) Nessa hora ele tava de braços cruzados, e ficou com uma cara meio pensativa. Ele falou num tom de voz meio vago. Não sei se ele estava tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa... Mas mesmo que ele quisesse, não ia conseguir, claro. Ele nem olhou pra mim enquanto respondia minha pergunta, ficou com um olhar assim, meio "perdido no horizonte". Deve ter sido por isso que eu achei que ele estava pensativo e que talvez estivesse tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa.

O mais interessante veio depois. Eu já sabia na época que ele tinha pai, então eu perguntei: "Mas o seu pai ainda está vivo, não é?" Aí ele descruzou os braços, fez uma expressão bem séria, parecendo um pouco irritado, e falou: "Não sei. Ele nunca manda notícias." Logo depois disso, ele se virou e voltou pra cozinha.

A voz dele nessa hora pareceu meio aborrecida e um pouquinho sarcástica também. Mas não era um sarcasmo daqueles bem-humorados. Era um sarcasmo mais crítico mesmo. Depois que ele saiu, o Hyoga e eu ficamos olhando um pro outro. Eu logo comentei com o Hyoga que, pra mim, o Mestre Camus não devia se dar bem com o pai. Mas o Hyoga, claro, tinha que discordar. Ele achou que nosso mestre apenas devia sentir saudades do pai e por isso ficou daquele jeito. E depois ele ainda considerou a hipótese de o Mestre simplesmente ter se aborrecido com a minha indiscrição. Aí foi a minha vez de discordar do meu amigo. Não achei que a irritação do nosso mestre era dirigida a mim. Quando ele não gostava de alguma coisa que eu falava ou fazia, ele agia de uma forma que nunca me deixava dúvidas. Mesmo que ele não me recriminasse com palavras, o olhar dele me dizia tudo. E dessa vez ele nem olhou na minha direção. A diferença é que quando ele falou da mãe ele só parecia pensativo, enquanto que ao falar do pai o olhar dele endureceu. Mas nos dois casos, não era nem pra mim e nem pro Hyoga que ele olhava.

Isso que eu contei agora aconteceu antes daquele telefonema, bem antes. E também foi bem antes desses dois acontecimentos que eu fiquei sabendo que ele ainda tinha pai. Foi numa das vezes que eu conferi a pilha de cartas antes de o Mestre Camus vê-las. Foi ele que as recebeu, mas ele as largou na mesa porque ele tinha se machucado na semana anterior, enquanto o Hyoga e eu estávamos na escola e ele treinava sozinho. Quando chegamos da escola nós o vimos praticamente se arrastando em direção à nossa casa. Aí nós o ajudamos a entrar. Pelo que ele contou, foi alguma coisa com o cosmo dele, embora ele não quisesse dar maiores detalhes (eu não falei que ele sempre foi muito fechado?). Ainda insisti para ele nos explicar o que tinha acontecido, porque já que se tratava de uma falha num treinamento em que ele tinha usado a cosmo-energia, seria bom o Hyoga e eu entendermos o que tinha acontecido, pra que assim pudéssemos evitar problemas para nós mesmos. Mas o Mestre não explicou muita coisa, disse que ainda não tínhamos conhecimento suficiente pra entender aquilo direito. E aí ele passou dias se sentindo mal, tendo enjôos, febre, dor de cabeça, dores musculares... Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de me perder de novo, num desses dias a correspondência chegou, mas o Mestre só a deixou na mesa da sala e depois foi descansar no quarto dele. Aí eu aproveitei pra dar uma olhada nos remetentes das cartas.

Encontrei uma carta enviada por um certo Antoine Camus. Bom, como eu disse, eu acho que o nome do pai dele é esse. Bom, o que me chamou a atenção foi que, até aquele dia, ele só recebia cartas de uma única pessoa que tinha o mesmo sobrenome que ele, e aquela foi a primeira vez que eu soube que outra pessoa com o mesmo sobrenome tinha escrito para ele. Não podia ser só coincidência, tinha que ser outra pessoa da família dele. Aí eu, como quem não queria nada, esperei um tempo e depois fui ao quarto dele, perguntar se ele estava precisando de alguma coisa, se ele tinha melhorado, essas coisas. Ele, que estava deitado na cama com uma tremenda cara de quem tava sentindo uma dor de cabeça bem forte, agradeceu e disse que não precisava de nada. Pulou a parte em que eu perguntava se ele tinha melhorado, e aliás nem precisava responder mesmo. Ele tava mal. Então eu quis bancar o bom menino e fiquei repassando pra ele a lista de tarefas que eu tinha cumprido naquele dia, pra que ele não ficasse preocupado e visse que, mesmo sem a supervisão dele, eu era capaz de fazer tudo direitinho. E foi verdade, naquele dia eu tive um comportamento exemplar. Bom, aí eu aproveitei a conversa e comentei que eu tinha dado uma olhada nos remetentes das cartas que tinham chegado, pra ver se tinha alguma coisa que ele precisasse ler com urgência (tremenda mentira, foi só por curiosidade mesmo que eu vi os remetentes).

Na hora que eu disse isso pra ele eu fiquei meio tenso, porque ele podia perceber que eu só queria xeretar mesmo e aí ele ia me dar uma bronca. Mesmo assim, tentei falar com a maior naturalidade desse mundo. Dei sorte, ele nem maldou nada. Até me agradeceu por eu ter tomado essa iniciativa. Aí eu fui dizendo a ele de quem e de onde vinha cada carta. Quando chegou a hora de falar no cara que tinha o sobrenome dele, eu tentei perguntar no tom de voz mais inocente e desinteressado que eu pude: "É seu parente também?" Quase dei pulos de alegria quando ele satisfez minha curiosidade: "É o meu pai". Fiquei tão contente que esqueci de reparar na expressão dele, pra ver se ele teve alguma reação diferente quando falei no nome do sr. Camus. O que eu notei é que ele respondeu num tom neutro, quase casual, ou pelo menos foi a impressão que me deu na hora. Depois disso eu citei os remetentes que restavam. Quando terminei, ele me pediu para levar para ele as cartas que ele tinha deixado na mesa. Eu ainda perguntei se ele queria todas, ou só algumas em particular (não me aguentei e dei uma certa ênfase nessa segunda alternativa). Achei que ele hesitou um pouquinho antes de responder que queria todas. Atendi o pedido dele e depois tive que deixá-lo sozinho. Não consegui pensar em nenhuma desculpa para ficar lá enquanto ele abria a correspondência.

Essa foi uma das raríssimas ocasiões em que eu soube de alguma carta do pai dele. A impressão que dava era a de que o pai dele quase nunca mandava notícias mesmo. Não sei se o Mestre Camus tinha o costume de escrever para o pai e acabava ficando sem resposta na maioria das vezes. Isso é só uma hipótese minha, e é o tipo de pergunta que nem adianta fazer ao meu mestre, porque já sei que ele não vai responder, então nem perco o meu tempo. É, ao contrário do que vocês devem estar pensando, eu posso até ser meio indiscreto e curioso (é, só "meio", e não "completamente" como vocês estão dizendo!), mas eu sei que existem coisas que não adianta perguntar, e também que existem horas certas para se perguntar certas coisas.

Por exemplo, teve uma vez que eu fiz uma pergunta mais "forte" pro Mestre Camus, e foi bem na hora certa. Quero dizer, na hora certa pra ele, não pra mim. Porque foi ele quem acabou me pegando desprevenido. Antes de eu explicar como foi isso, deixa eu voltar a outro assunto que eu tinha citado mais acima. Lembram que eu falei que nós três líamos muito? Bom, além de fazermos isso por gosto, em parte era também por necessidade. Necessidade de ampliar nossos conhecimentos, no caso dos livros mais técnicos, e também necessidade de passar o tempo, já que a gente não tinha quase nenhuma distração. Só que quando se tratava de livros não-didáticos, isto é, livros de ficção mesmo, o Mestre Camus tinha mania de filtrar tudo e decidir o que o Hyoga e eu podíamos ler ou não. Aliás, ele fazia isso com os vídeos que assistíamos também. Se ele desconfiasse ou já soubesse que o livro ou vídeo tinha algum conteúdo que ele considerasse impróprio, ele nos proibia de chegar perto. O esquema funcionava na base da censura mesmo.

Normalmente o que ele deixava passar eram coisas bem leves. O máximo de violência que ele costumava permitir eram coisas do tipo uma mulher dando uma bofetada num homem. Se fosse um homem batendo numa mulher, ele já tendia a censurar. Engraçado, o Hyoga e eu treinávamos pra nos tornarmos... bem, assassinos, não é? Em nome de nossa deusa nós temos que matar se necessário for. Mas mesmo assim, o Mestre Camus bloqueava o que fosse mais violento, e ainda ficava bem irritado se eu tentasse argumentar (o Hyoga normalmente acatava as decisões dele), e principalmente se eu tentasse usar o pretexto de que éramos treinados para matar. Aí é que a bronca era pior mesmo. O Mestre logo fazia um discurso cheio de lições de moral, dizendo que se era isso o que eu pensava, então eu nem servia pra ser um cavaleiro, pois um cavaleiro de verdade só pensa nas vidas que ele pode salvar, nunca nas que ele pode tirar, e por aí vai. Ele conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse culpado com esses discursos, e aí eu desistia temporariamente de encher o saco dele.

Bom, então livros eram pré-censurados, os poucos vídeos também, e programas de TV nós nem tínhamos permissão pra ver, fossem quais fossem. Nossa única salvação era a escola, fosse pelos livros que os professores nos mandavam ler, ou por aqueles que a biblioteca disponibilizava para os alunos, ou por aqueles que nossos colegas nos emprestavam. No caso dos professores, o que eles nos mandavam ler nem sempre estava de acordo com o que o nosso mestre considerava apropriado, mas aí ele era obrigado a permitir a leitura, claro. E a biblioteca tinha vários livros que podiam ter valor cultural verdadeiro, mas que também tinham valor moral duvidoso para o nosso mestre. Mesmo assim, nesse caso também não dava pra ele interferir muito; a escola não era dele, então ele não podia mandar na biblioteca. E no caso dos livros emprestados por colegas... hehehe, esses eram quase sempre os melhores, mas é lógico que o Hyoga e eu tínhamos que ler escondidos.

Um dos truques que a gente usava era ler de noite, já no nosso quarto, antes de dormir, mas deixando por perto um livro que não fosse comprometedor. O Mestre via a luz no nosso quarto acesa até tarde e batia na porta, dizendo: "Vejo acesa uma luz que a esta hora deveria estar apagada". Aí nós dizíamos que estávamos estudando, ou que estávamos empolgados com a leitura de algum livro que ele tinha liberado para nós, ou alguma outra desculpa assim. Muitas vezes ele pedia para entrar (ele queria conferir se estávamos dizendo a verdade), e quando dizíamos que sim, já tínhamos escondido os livros que realmente estávamos lendo e segurávamos aqueles que tínhamos citado em nossas desculpas. Aí ele nos lembrava que já estava tarde e era hora de dormir, e nós, que éramos meninos muito bonzinhos e obedientes (hehehehehe!), apagávamos a luz e ficávamos conversando baixinho sobre o que tínhamos lido, antes de adormecermos de verdade. Afinal de contas, a gente podia continuar a leitura no dia seguinte, ou esperar dois ou três dias quando queríamos tapear melhor.

Tão vendo a vida dura que o nosso mestre nos impunha? Namoros proibidos, livros proibidos, vídeos proibidos, TV proibida... Eu entendo que ele tinha a melhor intenção possível. Ele não queria que a gente se distraísse com coisas indevidas e nem que alimentássemos nossas mentes com nada que pudesse nos tornar insensíveis ao sofrimento alheio. E nós até que fomos bonzinhos e obedientes mesmo. Respeitamos quase todas as proibições. Só a dos livros é que nós infringimos. E também a dos vídeos, mas só na escola, quando algum professor passava algum filme que normalmente nosso mestre teria censurado. Como eu já disse, a escola não era dele, então ele não podia reclamar.

Em compensação, nós também não podíamos reclamar do nosso mestre e muito menos chamá-lo de hipócrita. Ele sempre viveu de acordo com os princípios que pregava. Nunca deu o menor sinal de hipocrisia. De TV, ele nem gostava. E os livros e vídeos que ele proibia para nós, ele proibia para si mesmo. Ele só ficava sabendo do conteúdo das obras (para poder decidir se nos deixava ter acesso a elas ou não) porque ele contactava o Santuário e pedia informações sobre cenas e diálogos impróprios, personagens suspeitos e coisas do tipo. O Santuário tem gente muito competente treinada para avaliar obras de cunho artístico e/ou informativo, e para elaborar fichas e catálogos detalhados. É o Santuário da deusa da sabedoria; portanto, também tem que ser um grande centro difusor de conhecimento, certo? Pelo que eu sei, às vezes o nosso mestre simplesmente contactava a mestra dele e perguntava se ela já tinha lido um determinado livro e se ele era recomendável para nós, os discípulos dele. Aí ele se baseava no julgamento dela.

Aliás, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa: nem todo mundo aqui no Santuário tem essa mentalidade tão restritiva do meu mestre. Ao contrário, ele é que é rígido demais. O pessoal por aqui costuma ser muito mais liberal, embora haja variações de pessoa para pessoa, claro. A mestra dele, por exemplo, parece bem liberal para si mesma, e ao mesmo tempo é ultra-rígida com ele. O próprio Mestre Camus tentava nos convencer da importância dos limites que ele nos impunha citando os limites a que ele tinha que se sujeitar. E ele nunca se queixava desses limites; ele achava que eram mesmo para o bem dele, então ele achava que nós tínhamos que ter a mesma opinião, porque essas restrições seriam positivas para a formação de um cavaleiro.

Por falar em restrições, além de não assistir TV e de evitar obras consideradas "inadequadas", o Mestre tinha mais uma coisa em comum comigo e com o Hyoga: ele também não namorava. Nunca. Ninguém, nunca. E nem é que faltassem candidatas e candidatos. Quando passávamos pela vila, ou quando íamos àquele povoado onde ficava a lojinha que tinha telefone, volta e meia encontrávamos pessoas que o devoravam com os olhos (e que provavelmente o devorariam das piores formas possíveis e imagináveis se tivessem oportunidade). Pelo menos duas dessas pessoas chegavam a ser meio assustadoras, e pra ser sincero eu mesmo me sentia mal na presença delas e preferia que o Mestre não passasse perto delas porque, sei lá, eu não gostava daqueles olhares. Não pareciam olhares de pessoas de bom caráter, se é que vocês me entendem. Uma delas era uma senhora da nossa vila, e a outra pessoa era um senhor daquele povoado. É, o Mestre devia ser o símbolo sexual da terceira idade. Mas ele nunca deu confiança pra ninguém, e muitas coisas (olhares, cantadas etc.) ele nem percebia. Tava sempre tão concentrado nas tarefas dele, ou nos próprios pensamentos, que muita vezes nem maldava o que acontecia ao redor dele.

Na vila não tinha quase nenhum jovem. No povoado tinha alguns, mas nem tantos, e pouquíssimos chamavam tanto a atenção quanto ele. Acho que era justamente por estar em locais assim, onde tinha pouca gente jovem e atraente, que ele acabava atraindo esses olhares mais "selvagens". Não que uma pessoa mais velha não possa ser atraente, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Só tô tentando dizer que naquela região as pessoas, independentemente da idade, não tinham lá muitos atrativos, então é claro que quem era diferente chamava muito a atenção. Só pra comparar, eu sei que para os padrões daqui do Santuário o Mestre Camus também é considerado um "alvo de cobiça em potencial". Mas a diferença é que aqui tem várias outras pessoas assim, então ele chama menos atenção.

Peraí, que agora eu vou reler o que escrevi antes pra ver se não pulei nada (como de costume, eu tô sempre me esquecendo de escrever alguma coisa). Caramba, não é que eu me esqueci de uma coisa mesmo? Eu tinha falado sobre perguntas que devem ser feitas na hora certa e nem expliquei do que se tratava. Bom, pelo menos acho que já escrevi tudo o que vocês precisavam saber antes de ler mais sobre essa tal pergunta. Quer dizer, acho que agora vocês vão entender melhor a situação. Se eu tivesse me lembrado de escrever sobre isso antes, talvez vocês fossem duvidar da sinceridade da resposta do meu mestre.

Foi assim: tinha dias que eu me sentia meio desgastado por aquelas proibições todas, embora de um modo geral eu me esforçasse pra aceitar tudo na medida do possível. E eu me compensava de vez em quando, contornando algumas proibições com aqueles truques que já expliquei em parágrafos anteriores. Num desses dias em que eu tava meio chateado, eu resolvi descontar diretamente no responsável por todos aqueles limites, que era o meu mestre, lógico. Ele tava sentado à mesa, lendo um livro (não dos proibidos, claro), e eu tava sentado em outro canto, lendo também. O Hyoga não tava na sala nessa hora, então ele não presenciou a cena.

Teve uma hora em que eu me levantei e cheguei perto do Mestre. Sentei numa cadeira próxima à dele e fiquei olhando pra cara dele. Aí ele interrompeu a leitura e me olhou de um jeito meio confuso, como se estivesse me perguntando o porquê daquela minha atitude. Aí eu perguntei:

- Camus, você às vezes não sente vontade...? (perguntei assim mesmo, sem completar a frase)

- Vontade de quê? (ele fez cara de quem tava um pouco mais confuso)

- Vontade de transar com alguém! (nessa hora eu até me inclinei na direção dele e falei de um jeito um pouco agressivo mesmo, eu tava meio impaciente)

- Não. Eu pertenço a Athena.

A minha idéia quando eu comecei esse diálogo era provocá-lo, deixá-lo indignado, escandalizado, sei lá, algo desse tipo. Mas ele respondeu de um jeito tão sereno, assim, com tanta naturalidade, que eu é que fiquei morrendo de vergonha. Na hora eu senti meu rosto ardendo, devo ter ficado vermelhão. Ele não hesitou nem um instante sequer em me dar aquela resposta. E embora eu ache que muita coisa que ele fala até hoje parece texto decorado, aquilo eu tenho certeza que não era. Ele me deu uma bela lição com a maior simplicidade desse mundo: com poucas palavras ele me fez lembrar onde e como eu deveria buscar satisfação na vida. Servir a Athena, pertencer a ela... esse é o "grande segredo", que de secreto não tem nada. Sei que muitas pessoas de diversas religiões também se desligam das coisas mundanas porque a prioridade delas é servir a seus deuses. No caso do meu mestre, acho que também tem mais uma coisa nisso aí, mas daqui a pouco eu falo o que é. Tá, eu sei que já prometi outros assuntos para "daqui a pouco", mas calma que eu vou escrever sobre tudo.

Depois de responder a minha pergunta, o Mestre me fitou por alguns instantes (acho que ele tava esperando pra ver se eu ia perguntar algo mais, ou tava me dando tempo pra absorver as palavras dele), e depois voltou a ler o livro dele. E eu saí de perto e fui me esconder no meu quarto, porque eu fiquei passado mesmo. Eu me senti um idiota por ter agido daquele jeito. Quis provocar, e quem quebrou a cara fui eu.

Eu tenho que repetir que nem todo mundo no Santuário tem essa mentalidade do meu mestre. As proibições de namoros estão caindo em desuso, e sexo faz parte da vida de muita gente que serve Athena. A forma dele de viver é uma das formas possíveis. É a forma que ele considera correta, e foi por isso que ele quis passá-la pra mim e pro Hyoga. Nenhum dos dois concorda totalmente com ele, tanto é que o Hyoga hoje em dia tem namorada. E eu poderia ter também. Mas independentemente da vida que nós levamos ou levaremos, ambos temos que respeitar aqueles que têm outro modo de pensar e agir. Isso é algo que às vezes preciso dizer pra mim mesmo, porque de vez em quando ainda me bate essa vontade de afrontar o Mestre. E nessas ocasiões, nem sempre ele se sai tão bem quanto naquele dia, mas isso não me dá o direito de desrespeitá-lo.

Ah, repararam que eu chamei meu mestre de Camus, e não de Mestre Camus? É que é assim que eu o chamo mesmo. Aqui nesse meu relato eu prefiro me referir a ele de um jeito mais formal porque achei que assim ia ficar mais elegante, e também porque acho que combina com o jeito cerimonioso dele. Mas na vida real eu o chamo de Camus, e não de Mestre ou de Mestre Camus.

Repararam tabém que, apesar de ter escrito tanto sobre proibição de namoros, eu contei que o Hyoga namora e que eu também poderia fazer isso? É que a nossa proibição foi revogada. No caso do Hyoga, foi porque ele não é mais um aprendiz. E no meu caso foi porque eu já tinha deixado de ser aprendiz, embora depois tenha voltado a ser. Então hoje em dia temos muito mais liberdade. Eu ainda tenho um pouco menos. Primeiro porque o Mestre também mora aqui no Santuário, então ele fica me regulando sempre que pode. E segundo porque, como ainda não tenho armadura, acho melhor não abusar demais da boa vontade dele. Vai que eu faça alguma bobagem grande e ele resolva esquecer que já tive armadura (digo, escamas) e volte a me tratar como um típico discípulo em formação? É melhor não facilitar, não acham? E depois, eu agora já estou mais crescido, tenho mais juízo e amadureci bastante. Vamos parar com essas gargalhadas? Eu amadureci sim! Tá bom, se não querem acreditar, não acreditem.

Bom, agora vou tentar explicar uma coisa que escrevi mais acima. Como vocês devem ter entendido, o Mestre Camus tinha e continua tendo um comportamento exemplar porque ele realmente devota a vida dele a Athena. Mas eu falei que achava que tinha mais alguma coisa nisso aí. Bom, é que eu acho que ele foi prometido a alguém. Não me perguntem quem é, porque eu não sei! Sou louco pra saber. Pra ser sincero, nem tenho muito embasamento pro que eu estou dizendo agora. Eu só me lembro de ter ouvido um pedacinho de conversa entre o meu mestre e a mestra dele, e aí ela falou alguma coisa sobre ele ter sido prometido a alguém vários anos antes. Foi uma coisa assim. Sabe quando você ouve um trecho de conversa, mas tá meio distraído, e quando você percebe que o assunto é quente e resolve prestar atençao, aí já é tarde demais? Foi o que me aconteceu nesse dia.

Claro que já tentei arrancar alguma coisa do Mestre Camus. Mas como sei que não adiantaria fazer uma pergunta direta, parti pra uma coisa mais sutil. Um dia (muito tempo depois dessa conversa dele com a mestra), eu comecei a dizer a ele que eu compreendia que ele não namorava ninguém não só por ser proibido, mas também porque ele direcionava todos os sentimentos dele a Athena. Depois, tomando cuidado pra não parecer uma hipótese muito forçada (embora fosse bem forçada mesmo), eu perguntei: "Vamos supor que, por um motivo qualquer, alguma pessoa mais velha tivesse te prometido em casamento a outra pessoa, ou que você mesmo tivesse feito uma promessa desse tipo a alguém. Você cumpriria a promessa, ou se recusaria porque você só pode pertencer a Athena?"

Nossa, agora que eu tô escrevendo isso, tá na cara que foi uma coisa bem forçada mesmo. Sorte que o Mestre não viu nada demais na minha pergunta, pela reação dele. Não tava com cara de quem tinha algum segredo pra esconder. Ele só ficou pensativo e depois me respondeu tranquilamente que casar-se não era errado, mesmo para um cavaleiro. O errado seria desperdiçar seu tempo com atividades fúteis e egoístas (interpretrem isso como quiserem; eu sei que na hora eu entendi direitinho o recado dele). Mas o casamento era uma coisa séria, portanto, podia ser conciliado com a servidão a Athena sem causar nenhum problema de consciência para o casal. Eu li nas entrelinhas que o que ele tava querendo me dizer é que relacionamentos sérios em geral não são um problema (só pra cavaleiros, claro, não pra aprendizes). Um namoro sério, com vistas a um possível casamento, seria uma coisa positiva. Um namoro banal ou qualquer outra forma parecida de relacionamento seria errada, um desperdício de tempo e de energias que podem e devem ser devotadas à nossa deusa. É por aí. E claro, se um cavaleiro decide jamais se casar, melhor ainda.

O lado ruim disso é que continuei sem saber se ele foi mesmo prometido a alguém ou se eu é que entendi tudo errado. Mas ainda tenho esperanças de um dia descobrir alguma coisa concreta! É que nem aquele negócio de o Mestre Camus ter afundado mais ainda o navio-túmulo da d. Natássia. Eu só preciso de mais tempo, paciência e ficar de olho nos momentos propícios a investigações e perguntas mais diretas. Um dia eles vão aparecer.

Pelo menos fiquei sabendo que meu mestre não rejeita a idéia de se casar. E pela tranqüilidade dele, parece que não é contra a idéia de ser prometido ou se prometer a alguém, porque se ele achasse errada uma dessas práticas, ou ambas, ele teria falado. Só que, quando você é prometido a alguém, você pertence a essa pessoa, quero dizer, você fica "reservado" para ela. Se ele disse uma vez que pertencia a Athena, então como ele também poderia pertencer a outra pessoa?

Eu pensei bastante nessa questão, mas por tudo o que sei sobre a mentalidade do Mestre Camus, acabei chegando à conclusão de que não há nenhum conflito nisso aí. Afinal, na época ele não convivia com essa pessoa a quem ele fora prometido (se é que essa pessoa existe mesmo) e respeitava totalmente a proibição de namorar, então pode-se dizer que ele realmente pertencia só a Athena. Estando longe dessa tal pessoa, não se relacionando com ela, quero dizer, não namorando essa pessoa, ele poderia se relacionar apenas como amigo dela, até chegar a época em que o noivado devesse ser confirmado e oficializado. Só aí é que ele deixaria de ser amigo dessa pessoa e se tornaria noivo propriamente dito, já a caminho do casamento. E ao atingir esse estágio, como seria um relacionamente sério mesmo, não haveria nenhum conflito de interesses e nenhum drama de consciência por ele pertencer ao mesmo tempo a essa pessoa e a Athena. Uma coisa não interferiria na outra, pois a seriedade das intenções dele estaria comprovada pela seriedade de seus atos.

Não sei se deu pra vocês captarem bem o que eu quis passar com essa parte mais filosófica, mas achei importante escrever isso pra tentar explicar como é a forma de pensar do meu mestre. Claro que todas as partes sobre ele ter sido prometido a alguém são baseadas em hipóteses, mas é assim mesmo que ele agiria e se sentiria se isso fosse verdade, e são essas as coisas que ele diria se ele tivesse de aconselhar alguém que passasse por uma situação assim.

E depois disso tudo, tá na hora de eu escrever mais sobre a mestra do meu mestre, não acham? Afinal, eu já a citei várias vezes mas ainda não entrei em detalhes. Então, vou começar a falar dela do mesmo jeito que eu comecei a falar do Mestre Camus: pelo nome. Mas isso, só na próxima parte! É, a próxima ainda não será a última! Tão vendo como eu sou legal com vocês?

Até breve! Bem breve, eu prometo!

* * *

NOTAS DO PERSONAGEM: E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim. Eu gostei muito de escrever sobre o meu mestre. Pena que da próxima vez o assunto será muito menos agradável. Aliás, nem um pouco agradável...

Mando beijos especiais para a Anita, a Aquarius-Chann e a Lonestar Karina. Valeu, garotas! (Sabiam que eu tenho permissão pra namorar mas ainda tô sozinho? E vocês, como estão?)

Isaac Kekkonen

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Se quiserem saber maiores detalhes sobre o passado e o futuro de diversos personagens, continuem acompanhando as fanfics que integram o meu "Ciclo Saint Seiya". Recomendo sobretudo a leitura de "Último Dia de Aioros", especialmente a partir do terceiro capítulo. E aguardem o lançamento da fanfic do "Ciclo" que será protagonizada por Camus de Aquário... ou Marcel Camus, conforme revelado por nosso querido Isaac. A propósito, é claro que o discípulo participará da fic sobre seu mestre.

Agradeço novamente aos leitores por seu constante apoio!

_Capítulo concluído em setembro de 2008._


	6. Pontos de Vista de Isaac Parte VI

**PONTOS DE VISTA DE ISAAC**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Parte VI - A mestra do meu mestre (coitado dele!)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Olá! Já voltei e nem vou perder tempo: vou direto ao assunto, continuando exatamente de onde eu tinha parado. Pra quem não se lembra, eu tinha parado a parte anterior justo na hora em que eu ia contar pra vocês o nome da mestra do Mestre Camus.

A mestra dele se chama... Françoise Camus. É. Ela é que é a tal pessoa da família dele que eu havia citado antes. É tia dele (irmã do pai dele, só não sei se mais velha ou mais nova). Aliás, ele costuma chamá-la de tia mesmo, não de mestra. Mas antes dela, ele teve mais dois mestres.

Deixa eu explicar: é que existem vários aprendizes que passam por um período de pré-treinamento, durante o qual eles aprendem algumas técnicas básicas pra desenvolver força física, velocidade, resistência, controle mental e, se possível, começar a despertar o cosmo. Isso costuma durar de seis meses a um ano. Depois que termina, o aprendiz pode continuar com o mesmo mestre ou começar a ser treinado por outra pessoa. Isso é o Santuário que decide. E não é uma coisa obrigatória, tanto é que o Hyoga e eu tivemos sempre um mestre fixo, desde o começo. Mas várias pessoas passaram e ainda passam pelo pré-treinamento. O meu mestre foi uma delas, e na época ele foi treinado por dois cavaleiros de ouro (coincidentemente, anos depois ele mesmo se tornou cavaleiro de ouro). Ele tinha uns sete anos, pelo que ele me contou, e havia outras crianças no grupo dele, e um adolescente também. Hoje em dia eu conheço todo esse pessoal; são os amigos de infância dele, que eu cheguei a citar de passagem, se não me engano. Todos conseguiram se tornar cavaleiros, quase todos de ouro. Mas nenhum deles ficou com os mesmos mestres depois que acabou o pré-treinamento. Todos tiveram seus treinamentos continuados por outras pessoas. E assim, o meu mestre foi enviado à Sibéria, para ficar sob os cuidados de sua mestra definitiva, a tia dele. Coitado!...

Eu ainda tô tentando decidir se escrevo aqui tudo o que eu penso dela ou se é melhor ficar quieto. Ah, querem saber de uma coisa? Vou escrever sim! Nós cavaleiros devemos ser corajosos, certo? E além do mais, acho que ela nem lê isso aqui (rezo muito por isso). E ela nem mora no Santuário mesmo, e nunca vem aqui para visitar o sobrinho. Então acho que eu estou a salvo (continuo rezando). Bom, seja o que Athena quiser!

Eu acho incrível o Mestre Camus ser uma pessoa tão boa e equilibrada, tendo sido educado por alguém como ela. Quando ela começou a treiná-lo ele já devia ter quase uns oito anos, ou seja, ele ainda era novo o bastante pra poder ser desviado por uma educação ruim. Mas não foi. A Françoise, pra mim, é bem hipócrita e cara-de-pau. Ela é daquele tipo: "faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço senão eu quebro todos os seus dentes". Ah, e até hoje ela trata o Mestre como se ele fosse ainda um mero aprendiz. Eu sei disso pelas coisas que de vez em quando eu consigo fazer o meu mestre me contar. Na verdade, eu tenho a impressão de que pra Françoise o meu mestre ainda é criança. E não é naquele sentido carinhoso, de querer proteger, que você normalmente vê numa família. É no sentido de poder controlar mesmo, de mostrar quem é que manda e quem é que tem que obedecer sem reclamar. Eu sei que esse não é um caso único; tem outros mestres que acham que os seus discípulos, mesmo depois de terem se tornado cavaleiros ou amazonas, devem continuar sendo submissos a eles pelo resto da vida. Infelizmente, a Françoise é bem esse tipinho. Podem até dizer que o meu mestre também age assim comigo porque ele me fiscaliza e se mete em várias coisas que eu faço, mas é uma situação completamente diferente. O meu mestre me respeita. A Françoise tem cara de quem não respeita ninguém.

Não que algum dia eu tenha visto a cara dela. Não é permitido ver o rosto de uma amazona. Já houve vários casos de amazonas que tiveram seus rostos vistos até por mais de um homem, mas em tese isso não deveria acontecer. Além das amazonas, tem outra pessoa no Santuário que também deve cobrir o rosto: é o Mestre do Santuário. Ele também já teve o rosto visto, mas essa é uma longa história e o que importa é que tudo voltou aos eixos, e hoje em dia só Athena oficialmente tem permissão para vê-lo sem máscara. É, no nosso Santuário, quem não pode ter o rosto visto usa uma máscara metálica. A tia do Mestre Camus também usa uma, claro.

Segundo a regra, se uma amazona tiver o rosto visto por um homem, ela deve matá-lo ou amá-lo (se for visto por outra mulher, não tem problema... mesmo que a mulher queira ser amada por ela, hahaha!). Na prática, como os mais maldosos devem ter adivinhado, é lógico que tem muita amazona que mostra o rosto voluntariamente, porque sabe como é, elas são seres humanos como quaisquer outros e por isso têm muita vontade de "amar", se é que vocês me entendem. Antes que me perguntem, não, nenhuma jamais mostrou o rosto pra mim. Bem que eu gostaria... Agora, por incrível que pareça, o meu mestre já viu os rostos de duas amazonas! É, logo ele, o certinho, recatado, que só pertence a Athena. Mas calma, que eu vou explicar. Não é nada muito empolgante.

Quando uma garota passa pelo pré-treinamento, ela não é obrigada a usar máscara. Essa obrigação só surge depois que ela se torna oficialmente uma aprendiz de amazona, e isso só ocorre quando ela passa do pré-treinamento para o treinamento propriamente dito. Lembram do grupo de amigos de infância do meu mestre? Então, tinha uma garota nele, e aí os garotos podiam ver o rosto dela. Depois ela foi encaminhada a um campo de treinamento exclusivo para mulheres, dentro do próprio Santuário, e aí é que ela se tornou aprendiz oficial e teve que cobrir o rosto. Mais tarde ela se tornou amazona e mudou de nome. É a Shaina.

Meu mestre se recusa terminantemente a me contar qual era o nome dela antigamente, porque ela não gosta que o usem e ele respeita a vontade dela. E eu sempre esqueço de perguntar aos outros que a conheceram naqueles tempos como é que ela se chamava. Duvido que o Milo, por exemplo, se negue a me contar. O Milo também é desse grupo de amigos de infância e pode-se dizer que é o melhor amigo do Mestre Camus, apesar de eles não terem lá muito a ver um com o outro. São bem diferentes. Bom, mas eu tava falando da Shaina, e ela é dessas amazonas que já tiveram o rosto visto mais de uma vez, por mais de um homem (sem contar com a fase de pré-treinamento). Pelo que me disseram, no caso dela não foi voluntariamente. Ela foi "desmascarada" durante combates. Essas coisas acontecem. Mas o meu mestre, pelo que eu sei, jamais voltou a ver o rosto dela depois que a reencontrou, quando os dois já eram adolescentes e já tinham suas armaduras. Os que a "desmascararam" foram outros, o Mestre Camus não teve nada a ver com isso.

Vocês podem dizer que eu forcei um pouco a barra quando disse que meu mestre já vira os rostos de duas amazonas, porque a primeira ainda nem era amazona na época. Tá certo, mas a segunda é amazona sim: é a própria tia dele.

Teve uma vez que ela voltou à Sibéria (depois que acabou o treinamento do sobrinho, ela tinha se mudado de lá) para passar uns dias na nossa casa (que era a ex-casa dela), supervisionando os treinos que o Mestre aplicava a mim e ao Hyoga, e também dando uma espécie de "reforço", ou "revisão", ou sei lá o que aos treinos do próprio discípulo. Quando ela fazia as refeições dela o Hyoga e eu tínhamos que sair de perto, porque é claro que ela não podia comer de máscara. As máscaras cobrem o rosto todo. Mas o sobrinho dela podia ficar perto dela. Pra evitar problemas, enquanto a Françoise comia e nós estávamos dentro de casa, ela sempre ficava sentada de costas para a porta da sala que dava para os outros cômodos. Assim, se um de nós entrasse na sala ou passasse ali por perto, dava tempo de ela cobrir o rosto... ou de nos expulsar dali com ameaças, sem se virar para nós. O Mestre Camus fazia as refeições junto com ela, e sentado de frente pra ela, então ele via o rosto da tia. Teve vezes que eu passei pelo corredor e dei uma olhadinha na sala, e dava para ver a máscara dela deixada num canto da mesa, enquanto ela e o sobrinho comiam e conversavam. Ou melhor, enquanto ela reclamava e criticava e o sobrinho escutava, porque o mais comum era isso.

Depois que ela foi embora eu comentei com o meu mestre esse negócio de ele ver o rosto dela. Ele me disse que não tinha problema, porque as amazonas deviam amar ou matar os homens que vissem seus rostos, e como eles eram da mesma família, era claro que se amavam. Na época eu achei que essa era uma interpretação meio forçada da regra, mas não falei nada. Depois que me mudei aqui pro Santuário, conversei com algumas pessoas sobre isso (sem citar a história do meu mestre), e todas concordaram com essa interpretação. Então quem tava errado era eu mesmo. Logo vi, o Mestre Camus não é do tipo que invente desculpas para infringir normas. A tia dele sim é que parece ser desse tipo, e ela podia tê-lo educado de um jeito errado. Mas pelo consenso geral, não foi esse o caso.

Só o que não me convence é esse negócio de que era claro que eles se amavam por serem da mesma família. Quer dizer, o meu mestre eu não duvido mesmo que consiga amar a tia dele, apesar de eu achar que ela não merece. Agora, ela? Duvido que aquilo ali consiga amar alguém. Nem por Athena ela deve ter esses sentimentos.

Esses dias que ela passou conosco na Sibéria foram terríveis pra todos nós. Ela dizia que o Hyoga era um candidato ao fracasso, que eu era um candidato à decapitação e que o sobrinho dela era um idiota consumado (ele pelo menos já tinha passado do estágio de candidato). Tudo isso com aquela voz estridente, irritante. Até que a voz dela não é desagradável quando ela fala baixo, mas isso não era lá muito comum. Ela preferia falar alto mesmo, muitas vezes gritando. E como ela tem uma voz meio rouca e um pouquinho aguda, como se fosse a voz de uma pessoa jovem imitando uma velha, dava nos nervos ouvi-la falar e gritar. O pior mesmo era quando o Mestre não estava por perto e ela gritava para chamá-lo: "MARCEL!!!" Pena que não tenho nenhuma gravação aqui, senão vocês iam entender o porquê de eu achar isso tão enervante (o Hyoga também achava). Ela tinha um jeito bem característico de chamar o sobrinho, bem autoritário, e nessas horas é que a voz dela ficava mais esganiçada. E como devem ter percebido, ela o chamava pelo nome dele... embora ela mesma tenha sido a pessoa que decididira que ele deveria ser chamado de Camus por todo mundo.

Eu perguntei diretamente a ela por que ela tinha determinado que, após conseguir sua armadura, ele deveria ser chamado pelo sobrenome, e ao mesmo tempo ela continuava a chamá-lo de Marcel. Primeiro ela me chamou de insolente, intrometido e outras coisas mais. Depois ela acabou me explicando o "brilhante" raciocínio dela: como o sobrinho dela ainda era muito novo quando se tornou cavaleiro, ela achou que sendo chamado pelo sobrenome ele ficaria com um ar mais sério (como se o Mestre Camus já não fosse sério por natureza), que ele pareceria mais adulto (desde quando sobrenome torna alguém adulto?). Mas ela continuava a chamá-lo de Marcel porque ela podia e ponto final. Belas explicações, não acham? Sim, tô sendo irônico.

Outra amostra do autoritarismo dela é a proibição a namoros. Tá, meu mestre passou a proibição adiante, mas pelo menos ele tentava se justificar com argumentos plausíveis. Além do mais, eu já falei que ele suspendeu a proibição. Justiça seja feita, a Françoise também suspendeu a proibição do sobrinho (mesmo assim ele não aproveita, continua sozinho). Mas isso foi anos depois de ele já ter se tornado cavaleiro, e ela nem dava nenhuma explicação que fizesse sentido na época em que a proibição ainda valia. Essa foi outra coisa que eu cheguei a perguntar a ela durante aqueles traumáticos dias. Quando toquei no assunto ela ficou mais exaltada do que quando fiz a pergunta sobre o nome do meu mestre. E sabem qual foi o argumento dela? "Porque isso é o melhor para ele." Aí eu perguntei por que ela achava que isso era o melhor pra ele. Ela simplesmente disse que porque era isso o que ela tinha decidido. E pronto, acabou-se. Desde quando isso é justificativa pra alguma coisa?

Mas eu também não deixei barato. Uns dois dias antes disso, eu tava fazendo um treino de velocidade, que consistia em... bom, acho que não posso descrever técnicas de treinamento, então deixa pra lá. Só posso dizer que eu tinha percorrido uma boa distância da minha casa até o local onde eu parei pra descansar um pouco. Essa foi uma daquelas coisas incríveis que só acontecem uma ou duas vezes na vida de uma pessoa: eu parei no lugar certo mesmo. Digo que foi o lugar certo porque... adivinhem quem eu encontrei por lá? A Françoise, claro. Mas não sozinha. Ela estava com um homem. E do jeito que eles se agarravam, eu teria recebido uma aula completa de educação sexual se não tivesse ficado passado e dedicido sair de fininho dali.

Até hoje, quando me lembro disso, fico meio admirado. Eles tavam debaixo de uma árvore num local aberto, gelado, cheio de neve. Não tinha um lugar melhor pra fazer aquelas coisas? Eu sabia que era ela porque reconheci a máscara e o uniforme de treinamento dela, além de ter sentido seu cosmo. O cara eu não sei quem era, mas usava roupas de homem comum e eu não senti nenhum cosmo nele. Eu tinha me encostado em outra árvore, a alguns metros da árvore deles, e foi assim que os vi. Eles nem notaram que alguém esteve lá. Sabe como é, eles tavam muito ocupados. E ela de máscara. Ué, por que não a tirou logo de vez? Será que ela ia sentir frio no rosto?

Voltando àquele dia em que perguntei sobre esse negócio dos namoros proibidos: eu comecei a argumentar com a Françoise que deveria haver uma justificativa melhor do que as dela para se proibir um aluno de ter uma namorada. E ainda ironizei, dizendo que eu queria muito que ela me ensinasse o que eu deveria dizer pros meus futuros discípulos, quando eu anunciasse que eles não poderiam namorar ninguém. Ela foi ficando cada vez mais irritada, e o Mestre Camus com uma expressão cada vez mais preocupada, embora ele tenha ficado calado o tempo todo. Só presenciou a discussão, mas não se atreveu a se intrometer.

Por fim, eu me enfezei com ela e falei: "Você fica aí posando de dona da razão, mas você mesma desrespeita a sua regra. Eu te vi ontem com aquele homem, e o que vocês dois estavam fazendo era praticamente uma aula de educação sexual ao ar livre".

A mulher parou de falar, prendeu a respiração e ficou parada me olhando por uns segundos. Depois ela caminhou até o sobrinho e... aplicou-lhe um tremendo bofetão.

Cara, foi muito legal essa cena! Sério! Pena que não tinha uma câmera por lá, senão eu teria filmado aquele momento e depois iria reprisá-lo em câmera lenta. Foi muito legal ouvir aquele estalo, e ver os cabelos do Mestre esvoaçando enquanto o rosto dele virava para o lado devido ao impacto do tapão que ele levou.

Eu sei que isso nem parece coisa de um discípulo que tenha consideração por seu mestre, mas vou fazer o quê? A cena foi ótima mesmo, não vou mentir. Claro que foi uma injustiça. O coitado do meu mestre não teve culpa de nada. Não foi ele quem me mandou faltar com o respeito à sua tia, e ele jamais me pediu para ser advogado dele nessa questão dos namoros proibidos. Ele mesmo apoiava essa forma de pensar e nunca se queixou de nada. Quem se meteu onde não devia fui eu. Quem falou o que não era pra ter falado fui eu. Mesmo assim, a Françoise preferiu descontar nele, pelo menos naquele momento.

Depois do bofetão ela ainda deu uma tremenda bronca nele, dizendo que ele não sabia educar os alunos, e que devia controlar melhor o que nós fazíamos, que não devia nos deixar treinar sem que ele estivesse por perto e muito menos permitir que nos deslocássemos para muito longe de casa, e não sei o que mais. O Mestre Camus ouviu tudo sem dar um pio e ainda assentia toda hora, como que dando razão a ela em tudo. Ele ficou cobrindo com uma das mãos a parte do rosto que a tia dele havia acertado, e só olhava pro chão, nunca pra ela. Ele estava com um semblante desanimado, mas conformado. Eu fiquei me sentindo péssimo... apesar de ter adorado o lance do bofetão. Não pelo meu mestre, claro, porque ele não merecia, mas sim pela estética e pela sonoridade da cena.

Depois que a Françoise acabou de vociferar tudo o que ela queria, ela saiu de casa, batendo a porta. Ficamos só o Mestre Camus e eu na sala. O Hyoga tava dormindo, eu acho (isso foi à tarde, e ele às vezes gostava de dormir à tarde quando não tínhamos aula e nem treino). Bom, eu nem sabia onde enfiar a minha cara. Olhei pro meu mestre, depois baixei os olhos, depois olhei pra ele de novo, depois baixei os olhos de novo, e fiquei nessa por um tempo. Aí ele se aproximou de mim devagar e falou bem baixinho que estava tudo bem, mas que eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas à tia dele. E eu senti pela voz dele que aquilo não foi uma recriminação nem nada. Ele só parecia preocupado comigo.

Foi só no dia seguinte que eu descobri que não ia me livrar assim tão fácil da fúria de Françoise Camus. Ela podia num primeiro momento ter descontado a raiva dela no sobrinho, por ele supostamente ser um mau mestre (do que eu discordo radicalmente! Meu mestre é ótimo!). Mas é claro que depois ela teria que me castigar também. Claro que ela tinha que inventar um treino a sós comigo e com o Hyoga, longe de casa, e sem dar permissão ao sobrinho para nos acompanhar. Claro que isso era só um pretexto. E claro que eu levei a maior surra de toda a minha existência durante esse tal "treinamento".

Como vocês sabem, eu quase morri duas vezes: uma foi quando tentei salvar o Hyoga, e outra foi quando lutei contra ele. Mas eu sou muito mais resistente do que vocês pensam, hehehe! Em ambas as situações, eu senti muita dor e enfrentei riscos altíssimos, por isso o normal seria eu dizer que uma dessas duas ocasiões foi a mais dolorosa da minha vida. Mas não. A surra que a Françoise me deu foi muito pior. Nos outros dois casos, eu acabei ficando inconsciente, e quando acordei eu já tava melhor. No caso dessa surra, eu não perdi os sentidos (a desgraçada não ia me dar esse descanso), e mesmo depois de ter sido socorrido e de ter conseguido repousar um pouco, quando acordei eu continuei todo dolorido, e ainda fiquei um tempão assim, todo quebrado.

Por falar em ser socorrido, foi o Hyoga quem me ajudou primeiro, claro. Afinal de contas, ele tava lá, vendo tudo, e sem poder fazer nada, porque o negócio não era com ele (na noite anterior eu tinha contado a ele tudo sobre a minha discussão com a Françoise, o bofetão que ela deu no sobrinho e tudo o mais). Tava na cara que ela só tinha levado o Hyoga pra lá porque ela devia querer que o meu castigo servisse de exemplo pra ele, ou seja, pra ele nunca pensar em desrespeitá-la como eu havia feito. Antes de começar a me bater, ela chegou a falar, ou melhor, a gritar que era pro Hyoga prestar bastante atenção no que ia acontecer.

Depois que ela terminou (não me perguntem quanto tempo durou a surra, pra mim ela durou uns quatro séculos e meio), ela ainda gritou algumas coisas pra ele, mas eu tava dolorido demais pra conseguir entender alguma coisa, e depois, graças a Athena, ela finalmente foi embora sei lá pra onde. Deve ter dado uma voltinha no inferno, que é um lugar próprio para demônios como ela! Bom, aí o Hyoga recolheu o que ainda havia sobrado de mim e me levou pra casa. Eu até falei pra ele: "Se ela estiver lá quando chegarmos, por favor, mate-me!" Mas ela não estava. O Mestre Camus é que tava na varanda (lógico que ele já estava esperando pelo nosso retorno, e pelo que o Hyoga me contou mais tarde, nosso mestre tava bem preocupado) e veio correndo ao nosso encontro. Ele e o Hyoga me levaram pra dentro e ficaram tratando das minhas feridas.

Como o meu corpo doía demais, eu não conseguia dormir mesmo me sentindo esgotado. Só depois de muito tempo foi que eu consegui pegar no sono. Quando acordei, não tinha melhorado nem meio por cento. Aliás, achei até que tinha piorado um pouco. Vai ver que a Françoise invadiu meus sonhos (ou pesadelos) e me deu outra surra, sabe como é, só pra garantir que eu havia aprendido direitinho a lição.

Por causa dessa droga de surra, perdi uma parte das minhas férias. É que além de tudo, a Françoise ainda escolheu justamente nosso período de férias escolares para aparecer por lá. Ela chegou à nossa casa logo na nossa primeira semana de liberdade. A gente se livrou dos professores chatos e arranjou coisa bem pior... Se pelo menos isso tivesse me acontecido durante o ano letivo, eu teria tido uma ótima desculpa para faltar à vontade durante quase um mês, porque foi esse o tempo que eu levei pra me refazer. E foi esse o tempo precioso de férias que eu acabei perdendo. Ainda bem que pelo menos ela foi embora uns quatro dias depois do meu castigo.

De vez em quando eu me perguntava se no passado, quando era ainda mais novo e ainda não me conhecia, o Mestre Camus não teria sido uma pessoa mais ousada... e se a tia dele não o teria amansado justamente com umas surras assim. É sério: se ela tivesse ficado lá mais tempo e me arrebentado mais duas ou três vezes daquele mesmo jeito, eu acho que hoje em dia eu seria um Camus na vida. Ou quem sabe até um Mu (o Mu é um cavaleiro muito, muito calmo, daquelas pessoas que falam baixinho e que têm cara de anjo). Mas eu sei que essa minha hipótese é furada, porque já ouvi o Milo dizer ao meu mestre coisas do tipo "os anos passam mas você não muda nunca", e isso aconteceu em situações em que o Milo nitidamente achou que o Mestre tava sendo muito certinho ou chato. Se ele acha que o amigo dele não muda nunca e os dois se conhecem desde que eram crianças, então o meu mestre era assim já naquela época.

Agora tá na hora de reler tudo o que eu escrevi antes pra ver se ficou faltando explicar alguma coisa pra vocês.

Ah, tá faltando sim: eu queria falar mais um pouco sobre os "textos decorados" do meu mestre e sobre uma coisa que eu acho que a Françoise pode ter aprontado.

Começando pelo primeiro assunto, que eu já tinha comentado em outra parte do meu relato e que é um velho problema do meu mestre. Muitas vezes eu sinto que falta espontaneidade nele, e tem vezes que eu desconfio que ele ensina certas coisas não porque ele acredite do fundo do coração que sejam certas, mas sim porque _alguém_ as ensinou. E aposto que esse _alguém_ só dizia que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito e ponto final. Se eu bem conheço esse _alguém_, o coitado do meu mestre nunca deve ter recebido o menor incentivo pra desenvolver o senso crítico dele. A educação que ele recebeu certamente se baseou no esquema "eu mando e você só obedece", ou "eu estou sempre certa e você sempre errado", ou alguma coisa nesse estilo. Mas sabem o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? É que o Hyoga e eu já tivemos a chance de ouvir aquele _alguém_ dizendo as mesmas frases feitas que o nosso mestre tanto usava.

Uma das coisas que o Mestre Camus costumava fazer antigamente (ainda bem que hoje em dia ele parou com isso, porque eu não aguentava mais ouvir as mesmas coisas) era tentar comparar o controle emocional que um cavaleiro deve ter à paisagem da Sibéria. Aí ele nos mandava observar a neve, os blocos de gelo e coisas do tipo e depois nos dizia que nós tínhamos que ser frios e sólidos como os gelos eternos e não sei o que mais. Na verdade essas lições eram mais pro Hyoga do que pra mim, porque o nosso mestre se preocupava com essa questão do apego do Hyoga à d. Natássia. Só que como na maioria das vezes eu tava junto quando esses discursos enjoados começavam, eu tinha que ouvir também. E eu nem podia dar o contra ou tentar fazer alguma brincadeira pra quebrar a monotonia nessas horas, porque eu também queria que o Hyoga mudasse a forma dele de pensar. Às vezes dava vontade era de mudar a forma de pensar do Mestre Camus, pra ver se ele parava com aquele falatório tedioso. Mas sabem de uma coisa? Por incrível que pareça, a Françoise consegue ser bem pior.

Na primeira vez que fizemos um treino com ela (foi logo no dia em que ela chegou, e o sobrinho dela também participou), já deu pra perceber essa mania de fazer comparações. Quando ela falou a primeira frase sobre cavaleiros terem de ser frios e sólidos como os gelos eternos, na mesma hora o Hyoga e eu nos entreolhamos e depois olhamos pro nosso mestre. A gente entendeu de cara com quem ele tinha aprendido a falar aquelas coisas. O problema é que a Françoise exagera. Logo nós descobrimos que ela fazia comparações com tudo: "um cavaleiro deve ser duro como a madeira usada nesta cadeira", "um guerreiro de verdade tem que ter golpes afiados como a lâmina desta faca de cozinha", "nós devemos pisar nos nossos inimigos como se caminhássemos sobre as solas dos nossos sapatos", e um monte de outras frases desse nível aí que vocês estão vendo. Poxa, o Mestre Camus é um cara tão inteligente... por que ele teve que aderir a uma mania tão infeliz quanto essa?

A nossa sorte é que o catálogo de comparações dele era infinitamente mais limitado do que o da tia dele, e também ele não ficava repetindo essas bobagens todos os dias, como ela gostava de fazer. Mas eu acho que nós só nos livramos dessa desgraça porque o Mestre Camus não é como a tia dele. Ele é sim uma pessoa rígida, mas as coisas que ela dizia e ele repetia na maioria das vezes refletiam só a opinião dela, não a dele. Pelo menos essa é a minha teoria (e eu sei que eu tô certo!). O Hyoga já pensava de outra forma... ele sempre acreditou muito nessa fachada de "cavaleiro inabalável" que o nosso mestre ostentava, e que procura manter até hoje. Ele dizia, e ainda diz, que se nosso mestre realmente não tivesse certas opiniões, então por que ele basearia nelas os seus ensinamentos?

O que eu digo ao Hyoga nessas horas é que o Mestre no fundo deve se sentir inseguro, porque deve ter medo de ensinar coisas erradas, e não tem certeza de que as verdadeiras convicções dele, aquelas que ele guarda bem lá no fundo, sejam as mais apropriadas para um cavaleiro. Por isso ele prefere se apegar ao que a Françoise ensinou a ele, pois para ela tudo deu certo e ela ainda conseguiu formar um cavaleiro de ouro. Mas nem adianta muito escrever isso aqui. O Hyoga não concorda comigo nesse ponto.

Eu tenho para mim que muita gente daqui do Santuário que conhece o Mestre Camus também vai discordar de muitas das coisas que escrevi sobre ele. Vão achar que a descrição que eu tô fazendo dele não bate com a realidade. Bom, a minha resposta pra essas pessoas (niguém ainda falou nada, mas eu já tô defendendo meu ponto de vista por antecipação) é que eu convivi durante anos com o meu mestre, e até hoje ainda somos bem próximos, embora não moremos mais na mesma casa (ele mora na casa de Aquário e eu tenho meu próprio canto em outra parte do Santuário). Quando você convive durante muito tempo com a mesma pessoa, você se torna capaz de perceber coisas que quem está de fora não consegue ver. Às vezes nem a convivência é suficiente pra abrir totalmente os olhos das pessoas (não é, Hyoga?), mas no meu caso eu tentei e ainda tento observar e aprender tudo o que eu posso.

E pra encerrar de vez o que eu tenho pra dizer sobre a detestável mestra do meu mestre, eu vou dividir com vocês as minhas suspeitas. Eu já escrevi antes que não sei como o Mestre Camus se tornou aprendiz de cavaleiro, porque eu achava que era pra ele ter ficado com o pai dele e seguido outro rumo na vida. Como ele nunca me contou o que houve, eu fico imaginando... Será que a Françoise roubou ou "pegou emprestado à força" o filho do próprio irmão? Como o sr. Camus não é cavaleiro, se ela o ameaçasse ele não teria muito o que fazer. Denunciá-la à polícia não ia adiantar. Quer dizer, ela podia ter tido problemas aqui no Santuário, mas também podia não ter dado em nada. Na época em que o Mestre Camus era criança, raptar aprendizes em potencial era uma coisa mais ou menos tolerada por aqui. Não estou afirmando que foi isso o que aconteceu com ele, só estou dizendo que a Françoise tem cara de quem faria uma coisa dessas sem o menor remorso.

Pronto, escrevi pra caramba sobre alguém que consegue ser bem pior do que o chato do Io, o fanático do Baian, o boboca do meu ex-chefe... Acho que só o Kasa é que podia ser páreo pra Françoise. Eles formariam um par perfeito! Taí, acho que alguém devia apresentá-los um ao outro. Quem sabe eles não se apaixonam, se casam e somem pra sempre? Eu ia adorar isso! Desde que eu não tivesse que comparecer ao casamento, claro. Tá certo que meu mestre sempre marca treinamentos justo nos horários em que algum casamento acontece aqui no Santuário, e por isso eu nunca consigo ir a nenhuma dessas cerimônias. Mas aposto que se a tia dele se casasse ele abriria uma exceção.

Exceção mesmo eu quero que ele abra para o noivado do Hyoga. Essa eu não posso perder; o cara é meu melhor amigo! Oficialmente ele deveria ficar noivo da Eiri daqui a uns três meses, mas ele me contou que ele quer fazer uma surpresa pra ela e antecipar tudo para o próximo mês. Como ela não lê essa minha série, não tem problema comentar isso. E não é possível que o Mestre Camus me proíba de ir a essa festa. Seria melhor se fosse aqui no Santuário, mas acho que vai ser lá no Japão mesmo.

Bom, a conversa tá muito boa, mas já tá na hora de parar, não acham? Então, aguardem que em breve voltarei com a última parte desse meu relato. E dessa vez vai ser a última parte de todas mesmo, sem enganos e sem truques. Até lá!

* * *

NOTAS DO PERSONAGEM: Como a gente tá chegando ao final de tudo mesmo, eu vou dar uma colher de chá pros meus leitores. É o seguinte: quem quiser me fazer perguntas ou enviar sugestões, pode mandar ver. Vocês têm até 31/10/2008 pra fazer isso. Não prometo que vou escrever sobre tudo o que vocês me pedirem ou perguntarem, mas vou tentar falar do que eu achar mais interessante (e do que eu tiver permissão para abordar). Então aproveitem essa oportunidade única para ter suas dúvidas esclarecidas por um autêntico defensor de Athena e da justiça! (Eu tinha que escrever isso aqui!)

Um grande abraço pra todos os meus leitores!

Isaac Kekkonen

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Agradeço mais uma vez aos leitores por seu interesse! Em novembro teremos mais!

_Capítulo concluído em 17 de setembro de 2008._


	7. Pontos de Vista de Isaac Parte VII

**A tristeza de uma escritora que se despede de sua obra**

Estimados leitores,

Desejo oferecer a última parte desta fanfic a todos vocês como um presente de Natal. Entretanto, confesso que para mim mesma isto não foi um presente, mas antes um motivo de tristeza.

Esta é a primeira vez que concluo uma fanfic longa (tenho várias outras em andamento). Não pensei que a experiência seria tão sofrida. Acabei me apegando muito ao universo que eu mesma criei. Eu dissera que iria publicar esta parte final em novembro. Porém, como vocês viram, isto não ocorreu. E embora eu dissesse a mim mesma que eu estava ocupada demais com afazeres profissionais, a verdade é que eu simplesmente era uma escritora que não queria se despedir de uma obra querida. E isto não mudou. Entretanto, querendo ou não eu teria que terminar esta história; eu devia isso a vocês.

Isaac, este Isaac que narrou toda a história, tornou-se muito especial para mim. Não queria ter de me separar dele. Por sorte, esta fanfic faz parte de um conjunto de histórias interligadas, o meu "Ciclo Saint Seiya". Logo, eu terei a oportunidade de utilizar o personagem, com esta mesma personalidade e com esta mesma hsitória de vida, em outras fanfics. A fim de me consolar um pouco, eu até antecipei o lançamento de uma dessas fanfics, apenas para ter um pretexto para "visitar" o Isaac novamente. Leiam "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena" e vocês reencontrarão o nosso amigo, não mais como protagonista mas sempre jovial e curioso.

A propósito, não se preocupem, pois os temas que foram apenas insinuados e/ou deixados inconclusos pelo Isaac serão retomados em futuras histórias do "Ciclo". Para começar, vocês podem ler a já citada "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena", que se passa pouco tempo após o fim dessa narrativa do Isaac, sendo portanto sua continuação direta. Leiam também "Último Dia de Aioros", que aborda o passado de vários dos personagens mencionados por nosso querido ex-marina.

A todos vocês, caríssimos leitores, ofereço os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. Agradeço muito aos que leram tudo silenciosamente, sem enviar comentários, pois o simples fato de terem dedicado seu tempo à leitura desta história já significa bastante para mim. Agradeço mais ainda aos que expressaram seu interesse com comentários, sugestões e pedidos para que a fic fosse continuada. Não citarei seus nomes porque receio excluir alguém acidentalmente, mas vocês sabem quem vocês são. O que vocês talvez não saibam é o quanto suas manifestações de apoio foram e continuam sendo importantes para esta autora.

E agora, ainda com o coração partido, deixarei que o próprio Isaac se despeça de vocês.

* * *

**PONTOS DE VISTA DE ISAAC**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Parte VII - Minha vida no Santuário de Athena (e um pouco da vida alheia também)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chegou o dia, chegou a hora! Fim de linha para esse meu relato. Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado de acompanhar os meus textos. Vejo vocês qualquer dia desses! Tchau!

Capítulo escrito em... Não, peraí, vamos com calma. Eu ainda tenho várias coisas legais (e outras nem tanto) pra compartilhar com vocês. E além do mais, não tô a fim de ir embora agora. Então vamos iniciar os trabalhos de hoje!

Antes de mais nada, quero retomar um assunto que eu cheguei a comentar de passagem mas não desenvolvi: a religião do Hyoga. Ou as religiões, sei lá. O Hyoga foi criado como cristão ortodoxo e continua praticando a religião. Só que ao mesmo tempo ele serve Athena. Ele consegue ser cristão e pagão ao mesmo tempo! Não chega a ser um caso único por aqui. O Santuário sempre permitiu que outros deuses fossem adorados, desde que a gente não negligenciasse nossos deveres para com Athena, claro. Todo mundo aqui acredita na existência de mais de um Deus, ou seja, somos politeístas. Mas a maioria prefere adorar somente Athena, mesmo sabendo que ela não é o único ser divino que existe. Então a maioria aqui é monólatra (viram como eu sou culto? Mas me deu trabalho pra encontrar essa palavra aí).

A Páscoa e o Natal, que eu sei que muitos de vocês comemoram, pra maioria do pessoal aqui passam despercebidos. Tem uns que comemoram essas datas porque são cristãos, como o Hyoga, mas esses são bem raros. Tem outros que comemoram porque vieram de países onde se dava muita importância a essas festividades; mesmo não sendo cristãos, ele têm esses hábitos e não conseguiram perdê-los. Um exemplo seria o Aldebaran, que é o cavaleiro de ouro de Touro. Ele é um cara muito legal, daquele tipo de pessoa que se dá bem com todo mundo. Aliás, ele é outro daqueles amigos de infância do Mestre Camus. Quer dizer, eles se conheceram quando meu mestre era criança (fizeram aquele pré-treinamento juntos), mas o Aldebaran é bem mais velho. Ele é brasileiro, e ele conta que no país dele o Natal e a Páscoa são muito importantes (mesmo que seja só pras pessoas ganharem coisas materiais). Por isso ele comemora até hoje, apesar de ele só adorar Athena e não o outro Deus.

O meu mestre não comemora propriamente, mas ele tem uma grande admiração pelos ensinamentos de Jesus e sempre diz que devíamos aproveitar essas datas como incentivo pra refletir sobre eles. O Aldebaran uma vez ouviu o Mestre Camus comentar isso, deu uma risada (ele é muito risonho!) e disse que o meu mestre, mesmo sem ser cristão, conseguia ser "muito mais cristão do que várias das pessoas que vão a igrejas no meu país".

Ah, por falar no meu mestre, eu queria contar pra vocês como foi que ele reagiu depois de ler as duas partes anteriores do meu texto, a que falava sobre ele e a que falava sobre a tia dele. Foi assim: quando ele começou a ler a parte V, eu fiquei do lado dele, pra ir vigiando suas reações. Ele de cara teve um sobressalto quando leu o título. Me olhou meio de lado, mas não falou nada. Teve uma hora que ele fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto, e pela posição do texto na tela do computador, deu pra eu perceber que foi justo quando ele chegou na parte em que eu confirmava que aquele texto seria todo sobre ele, hehehe! Depois disso ele ficou com uma cara bem séria o tempo todo.

Quando ele terminou, ele apenas murmurou um "já terminei" meio seco. Aí eu nem pedi a opinião dele; fui direto mostrar a ele a parte seguinte.

A cara dele foi ficando cada vez mais fechada enquanto ele ia lendo o que eu tinha escrito sobre a Françoise. Assim que ele acabou de ler, ele se levantou, nem esperou eu fazer a minha tradicional pergunta sobre a opinião dele. Pelo que eu notei, ele já ia embora sem nem olhar na minha cara. Mas eu não me deixei intimidar e perguntei o que ele tinha achado. Tô ouvindo esses comentários de vocês aí! É, eu sei, eu sou abusado mesmo... Aí ele estacou, se virou na minha direção e deu aquela resposta também tradicional, só que dessa vez em versão mais curta ("Prefiro não opinar"). E foi num tom mais seco ainda. Mas o mais marcante foi aquele olhar crítico dele. Acho que naquela hora dava pra ele ter me congelado só com a força do olhar!

No fundo eu fiquei com vontade de fazer mais perguntas. Mas como eu tinha certeza absoluta de que dessa vez eu não ia escapar de um sermão de 3 ou 4 horas se eu continuasse insistindo, achei melhor ficar na minha. Se bem que esse sermão podia ter sido bem revelador... caramba, como foi que eu não pensei nisso naquela hora? Eu devia era ter estimulado o Mestre a falar à vontade. Talvez durante a bronca ele acabasse sem querer esclarecendo melhor algum dos tópicos que eu abordei, porque ia ser difícil ele me repreender sem explicar os motivos. Mesmo que ele não falasse nada com muita clareza, o simples fato de eu saber quais assuntos mais o incomodam já ia servir pra alguma coisa. Poxa... perdi uma boa chance. Agora já era. A única coisa que deu para eu notar foi que ele ficou muito mais ofendido com a parte sobre a Françoise do que com qualquer coisa que eu tenha escrito sobre ele mesmo.

Falando na Françoise, como eu já tinha contado antes, ela não mora aqui no Santuário (graças a Athena!) e nem vem visitar o meu mestre. Mas eu sei que eles mantêm contanto regularmente. Pelo que eu sei, é mais pela internet. O Santuário demorou um pouco a se informatizar; por isso que há poucos anos nós ainda usávamos cartas, vídeos e outras coisas que estão caindo em desuso no mundo moderno. Mas depois que finalmente resolveram modernizar tudo, as coisas aconteceram bem depressa. Hoje em dia todo servo do Santuário tem acesso à tecnologia de ponta, a menos que não queira, e tirando uns casos excepcionais que tão ficando cada vez mais excepcionais mesmo.

Mas então, eu tava dizendo que a Françoise tem usado a internet pra encher o saco do sobrinho dela... digo, para manter contato com ele. E espero que a coisa continue assim, só no virtual. Ela não precisa vir pra cá. Pode continuar morando lá nos Bálcãs, como ela tem feito desde que deixou a Sibéria. Que fique lá, gritando e comendo bastante, do jeito que ela gosta. Aliás, como foi que eu me esqueci de contar isso pra vocês? A mulher come por um exército inteiro! Pelo menos durante aqueles infelizes dias que ela passou conosco lá na Sibéria, além de gritar, reclamar, mandar e dar chiliques o tempo todo, ela tava sempre com fome. Sempre! E tava sempre dando broncas no sobrinho, porque ela queria que ele cozinhasse mais coisas e mais rápido. Apesar de o negócio não ser comigo, me dava nos nervos. O pior é que muitas vezes ela nem esperava a comida ficar pronta: ela comia coisas cruas, acho que como "aperitivos".

Mas não fiquem aí pensando que ela era gorda, não, porque ela era bem esbelta, como qualquer um de nós. Nosos treinos são muito pesados; mesmo comendo como um monstro, ela não tinha como engordar porque a intensidade dos treinos consumia tudo o que ela tinha ingerido, entenderam?

Eu já falei pra vocês sobre o cosmo dela? Ela tinha um cosmo muito esquisito. Nunca na minha vida eu conheci alguém com um cosmo daqueles. Te dava uma sensação estranha... Era um calor desagradável, e também uma leve sensação de sufocamento. Não, isso não era só quando ela acendia o cosmo para treinar. Era a maior parte do tempo, até quando ela estava calma, se é que isso é possível em se tratando da Françoise. Parecia que você a qualquer momento ia começar a passar mal se ficasse muito tempo perto dela. E não venham me dizer que isso é implicância minha, porque o Hyoga é da mesma opinião. Uma vez eu perguntei ao Mestre Camus se o cosmo da tia dele sempre fora daquele jeito, e ele disse que sim. Mas depois ele me repreendeu; disse que não era para eu ficar reparando nessas coisas e muito menos comentando. Eu sabia que ele não ia gostar da minha pergunta, mas eu tava curioso, queria saber. E agora vamos parar de falar nessa mulher, que esse assunto me deixa nervoso.

Tem uma pessoa bem mais legal pra se escrever, porque ela é muito simpática... só que eu sem querer fiz uma bobagem e estraguei a surpresa que o Hyoga tinha preparado pra ela. Eu tô falando da Eiri, a namorada - em breve, noiva - do Hyoga. Lembram que ele ia antecipar o noivado deles? Pois é. Eu não sabia que o Hyoga já tinha dado a ela um link pra ela poder ler as atualizações do meu relato. O pior é que o bobão também tinha se esquecido disso. Como sempre, ele leu meu texto antes de ele ser publicado; portanto ele viu que eu tinha comentado sobre a surpresa que ele tava preparando, e nem se lembrou de me pedir pra tirar aquela parte, porque ele também achou que ela não ia ler aquilo antes da hora. Conclusão: claro que o Hyoga só lembrou que a Eiri já tinha aquele link quando era tarde demais. Mas tudo bem: no final das contas, ninguém ficou bravo comigo, e ela mesma achou que um mês era pouco tempo. Por isso eles negociaram e marcaram o noivado para dali a dois meses. Agora já se passaram quase dois meses, então falta pouco pro dia da festa. E o Mestre Camus me deixou ir! Aliás, ele também vai. Tenho certeza de que é só por consideração pelo Hyoga, porque meu mestre não gosta de festas.

Claro que o Mestre Camus se obriga a comparecer a algumas festas daqui do Santuário, mas só porque ele não gostaria de desapontar Athena e o Mestre Shion (o Mestre do Santuário). Há algum tempo, aliás, nós tivemos aqui a festa de quinze anos da nossa deusa. Foi muito legal! Fizemos muitas homenagens a ela, e ela também nos disse coisas lindas, coisas que só Athena saberia dizer.

Isso traz à tona uma questão que talvez intrigue alguns de vocês. Como todos sabem, eu dediquei cada parte do meu relato a algum aspecto importante da minha vida. Espero que todo mundo já tenha percebido a essa altura do campeonato que Athena é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Ela está acima de tudo e de todos para mim. Então alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando: cadê a parte do relato dedicada a Athena? Bom, essa eu vou ficar devendo pra vocês. Não que eu tenha sido proibido de escrever sobre ela, tanto é que de vez em quando eu conto alguma coisa a vocês. Só que a gente vive num mundo muito perigoso, cheio de inimigos e de lutas. Sinceramente, eu fico meio cabreiro com coisas que envolvam Athena. Adoraria escrever bastante sobre ela, mas por questões de segurança eu acho melhor não liberar muitas informações. Por mais que eu goste de satisfazer a curiosidade de vocês, sobre esse assunto eu prefiro silenciar. Espero que vocês entendam o meu lado.

Continuando com as questões que intrigam leitores, parece que teve gente questionando o que eu disse sobre o Mestre Camus e o Hyoga não rirem nunca durante os primeiros meses após a chegada do meu amigo à Sibéria. Olha, pessoal, eu posso até ter me esquecido de alguma coisa, algum momento. Mas se eu digo que eles nunca riam, é porque era verdade. Se eles deram uma ou outra risada por minha causa naquela época, foi um fato isolado. O que continua valendo é que eles eram mesmo sérios e tristes. O Hyoga depois foi mudando, mas o nosso mestre até hoje tá na mesma. Não vou dizer que jamais testemunhei alguma risada dele durante esses anos em que temos convivido. Porém isso é tão raro, que nem parece que algum dia aconteceu. Ficou claro?

Ah, eu também soube que teve leitor querendo que eu explicasse como é que foi reencontrar o Hyoga depois que todas as batalhas acabaram e eu vim para o Santuário. Bom, antes de eu chegar nesse assunto, é melhor eu explicar a vocês como foi que eu vim parar aqui depois de ter lutado contra o Hyoga, né?

Vou tentar resumir: nós lutamos, eu perdi e o Hyoga pensou que eu tivesse morrido, um engano que não é tão raro assim entre nós que lidamos com a cosmo-energia. O nosso cosmo pode nos manter vivos mesmo que nossos sinais vitais aparentemente tenham desaparecido. Ele vai "sustentando" nosso corpo e mantém nossa alma ligada a ele. Como vocês devem saber, a morte só se concretiza mesmo quando a alma se desliga totalmente do corpo que ela usava para viver sobre o Terra. Pois então, a minha alma ainda continuava aqui, coladinha nesse meu corpo. E deixando a modéstia de lado, eu acho que meu cosmo é muito forte mesmo, porque eu sobrevivi primeiro àquele acidente que me fez parar no reino da chatice, depois a uma luta duríssima contra o Hyoga, e depois, ainda por cima, à inundação do próprio reino da chatice! Viram que poderoso que eu sou? Olha, ao invés de ficarem aí rindo de mim, vocês tinham era que estar com medo, ouviram? Ah, deixa pra lá.

Bom, depois o reino do meu ex-chefe ficou abandonado por uns tempos. Só por uns poucos meses. Enquanto isso, Athena, Hyoga e todo o pessoal aqui do Santuário lutaram contra Hades e conseguiram vencê-lo porque, deixando a modéstia de lado de novo, a nossa deusa é muito melhor e sempre vence, hehe! Aí depois disso ela voltou à Terra e trouxe todos os aliados dela de volta, quer dizer, ela ressuscitou quem tinha morrido nesse e em outros combates recentes, curou os feridos e iniciou a reconstrução do Santuário. Na mesma época, ela procurou dois ex-inimigos e se ofereceu pra ajudá-los também: Hilda de Poláris, uma mulher linda de morrer que governa um país chamado Asgard, e o meu ex-chefe, que já tinha dado uma mãozinha a ela durante a batalha contra Hades. Ela também ajudou a ressuscitar os servos deles e a reconstruir o que havia sido destruído nos respectivos reinos deles. E é aí que eu entro nessa história.

Quando chegou a hora de me trazerem de volta, Athena e Julian notaram que o meu caso seria do tipo "a volta dos que não foram", porque eu não estava morto! Eles reacenderam meu cosmo e... tcharaaaannn! Olha eu aqui!

E foi isso. Me perguntaram onde eu queria ficar, e lógico que eu escolhi o Santuário de Athena, a minha deusa, a melhor dentre todos os deuses, a soberana que dirige os destinos dos verdadeiros defensores da justiça! O Poseidon que fique lá com os seus defensores do tédio!

O mais legal foi que a própria Athena me trouxe ao Santuário. Foi a maior honra da minha vida viajar na companhia dela! A gente veio conversando, e eu perguntei pelo Hyoga e pedi para vê-lo. Felizmente, ele estava no próprio Santuário, então a gente pôde se encontrar logo.

E o que aconteceu no nosso reencontro? O Hyoga arregalou os olhos quando me viu, eu sorri, a gente se abraçou, riu, chorou, e depois ele se declarou pra mim e eu disse que também o amava, e aí nós dois fugimos juntos, nos casamos e fomos felizes para sempre! Viram que lindo?

Hahahaha! Claro que não foi nada disso, né, pessoal? Quer dizer, essa parte das declarações de amor e da fuga romântica foi só brincadeira. Mas o que veio antes disso foi verdade, sim. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é lógico que ficamos emocionados quando nos reencontramos. E apesar de eu já ter dito várias vezes que eu não gosto muito de falar de mim mesmo, eu não tenho vergonha de assumir minhas emoções. Não sou o Mestre Camus.

Aliás, já que eu falei nele, vocês não querem saber como foi o meu reencontro com ele? O meu mestre tinha morrido durante a Batalha das Doze Casas, que foi uma luta que aconteceu aqui no Santuário uns tempos antes de o meu ex-chefe boboca declarar guerra a Athena. O detalhe trágico é que a pessoa que ele enfrentou foi... o Hyoga. Coitado do meu amigo, tá sempre se metendo nessas situações dramáticas. Bom, depois o nosso mestre foi ressuscitado por Hades, assim como outros cavaleiros que também tinham morrido na Batalha das Doze Casas ou antes disso. Mas claro que todos eles deram a volta naquele deus mané e aproveitaram a ressurreição para ajudar Athena. E todos morreram de novo. Como eu disse antes, depois de derrotar Hades a nossa deusa saiu trazendo todo mundo de volta, e obviamente o Mestre Camus foi incluído no "pacotão da ressurreição". Por isso, quando Athena me trouxe ao Santuário o meu mestre já estava aqui, e eu pude revê-lo também.

Antes que eu me esqueça: quando eu soube que o Mestre Camus tinha morrido naquela luta contra Hyoga, por incrível que pareça, eu não senti muita coisa. Isso é pra vocês verem como a minha cabeça estava totalmente virada naquela época. Eu só pensei que isso era mais um motivo para eu desprezar o Hyoga e todos os cavaleiros de Athena, já que eles vinham se matando uns aos outros. Claro que na realidade a coisa não era bem assim, pois o pessoal todo aqui foi vítima de uma série de enganos que se arrastou por anos e que culminou justamente naquela Batalha. Mais detalhes eu não posso dar, até por uma questão de respeito às pessoas envolvidas, e também porque isso já é passado e hoje em dia ninguém mais é enganado por aqui. Só queria demonstrar a vocês um pouco do que se passava na época, e como foi que eu interpretei isso de um jeito totalmente errado. Eu estava muito mal mesmo, ainda bem que isso passou.

Então, voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, eu reencontrei o meu mestre no mesmo dia em que cheguei aqui. Antes teve o meu reencontro com o Hyoga, e aí ele comentou uma coisa que Athena já tinha me dito também: que o Mestre Camus tava meio doente porque ele tinha sofrido uma queda abrupta no nível da cosmo-energia dele. Esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer a qualquer um de nós, não é nada fora do normal. Mal comparando, seria uma espécie de queda de pressão, só que piorada. Às vezes isso acontece do nada, sem motivo. No caso do Mestre Camus, o pessoal achou que talvez ele ainda precisasse de algum tempo pra se fortalecer, pois fazia poucos dias que ele tinha sido ressuscitado. Vários cavaleiros ainda não estavam em plena forma quando cheguei aqui; foram melhorando com o passar dos dias.

Athena e eu subimos juntos até a entrada da casa de Aquário. Aí vimos o meu mestre saindo da casa, e ele veio ao nosso encontro. Ele tava muito pálido, e o pior é que ele vestia uma túnica toda branca, sem nenhum detalhe ou bordado, então ele parecia um fantasma com aquela brancura toda na pele e no traje. A cara dele era de quem mal se aguentava de pé. Como estávamos do lado de fora do templo e o sol estava bem reluzente naquela tarde, dava para ver o abatimento dele com toda a clareza, não tinha como disfarçar.

A nossa deusa ficou meio irritada com ele. Ela foi logo dizendo que era para ele estar em repouso, e perguntou o que ele estava fazendo ali, de pé e querendo sair de casa. Ele baixou a cabeça, e deu pra notar que ele ficou muito, muito constrangido. Nem conseguiu responder, só gaguejou uns pedidos de desculpas e umas coisas que não deu pra entender direito. Aí Athena o interrompeu e disse que tudo bem, que era melhor esquecer aquilo, e depois ela sorriu e disse um negócio que me deixou contente:

- Aposto que você estava ansioso para reencontrar o seu discípulo, não é? Pois aqui está ele!

- Muito obrigado, Athena - foi o que ele respondeu, com uma voz meio fraca.

E depois ele ficou olhando pra mim. Acho que ele tava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Eu fiquei todo bobo por imaginar que o meu mestre, que normalmente teria obedecido as ordens para ficar em repouso, decidiu sair de casa naquele estado em que ele se encontrava só porque ele queria muito me rever. E como eu fiquei pensando nisso, eu sorri e fiquei só olhando pra ele também. Aí ele perguntou se eu estava bem, e eu disse que sim, claro.

Eu queria dar um abraço nele, mas sei lá, fiquei meio sem jeito. Se pelo menos Athena tivesse dito alguma frase de incentivo, tipo "vai lá, Isaac, dá um abraço no seu mestre", eu teria feito isso. Mas ela ficou só calada, sorridente, nos observando. E o Mestre é que não ia me abraçar nunca mesmo. Isso não é do feitio dele. Acho muito difícil imaginar meu mestre abraçando, beijando, fazendo carinho em alguém. Ele se reprime muito. Ele não sabe demonstrar o que ele sente. Mas também, como ele poderia saber fazer isso, se ele não teve quem o ensinasse? A Françoise é o pior exemplo possível. É seca, ríspida, grosseira. Vendo esse comportamento dela, e também ouvindo as lições (todas erradas, na minha opinião) que ela devia dar a ele, é claro que ele ia crescer pensando que ser afetuoso é errado.

Isso não quer dizer que meu mestre não tenha sentimentos. Ele tem sim, disso eu tenho certeza absoluta. Mas como ele deve ter sido educado pra pensar que seria um "crime" demonstrar esses sentimentos dele abertamente, ele acaba usando meios bem sutis para se expressar. Por exemplo: aquela submissão toda dele à Françoise é um modo de ele mostrar que a ama. E isso me dá muita pena e muita raiva, porque ela não merece o bom sobrinho que ela tem. Outro exemplo é o modo com ele se relaciona com os amigos. Com eles o Mestre Camus também parece bastante acanhado, mas em compensação ele está sempre tentando fazer favores, ajudar de alguma forma. É assim que ele mostra que gosta dos amigos dele.

Por falar nesses amigos, eu andei falando aí de uns amigos de infância que ele teve, então deixa eu acrescentar mais umas informações aqui. Já escrevi um pouco sobre o Milo, o Aldebaran e a Shaina, então esses eu vou pular. Mas pensando bem, acho que esses é que são mais amigos dele, principalmente o Milo. Os que sobraram pra eu comentar agora... o Afrodite? Ah, não estranhem: apesar desse nome feminino, ele é homem. Bom, eu não diria que ele é mesmo amigo do Mestre Camus. Do Milo eu até acho que sim. Mas é difícil saber. O Afrodite é uma pessoa meio complicada de se lidar; tem vezes que ele parece até legal, e tem vezes que ele é bem antipático, ou só indiferente; tem vezes que ele se junta a esse grupo dos amigos de infância, e tem vezes que ele prefere ficar destacado. Aliás, o Aldebaran também não anda sempre com o grupo.

A panelinha é formada mesmo pelo meu mestre, o Milo e a Shaina; o Afrodite aparece às vezes, e o Aldebaran de vez em quando também. Só que o nosso cavaleiro de Touro é muito boa gente, como eu já escrevi antes. Se ele não conversa tanto com o meu mestre e os outros amigos dele, é mais porque ele tem um monte de amigos por aí aos quais ele também precisa dar atenção. O Milo e a Shaina também são bastante comunicativos e populares, só que eles ainda parecem dar preferência àquela panelinha deles.

Tem também o Aioria, mas esse é outro que eu não posso dizer que seja amigo do meu mestre, apesar de eles também se conhecerem desde que eram crianças (o Aioria é um pouco mais velho). Assim como o Afrodite, ele parece mais próximo do Milo. Pensando bem, a Shaina é mais uma que parece mais próxima dele. Tá aí: o Milo é que acaba sendo o "ponto de convergência" desse pessoal todo que fez o pré-treinamento junto. Qualquer subgrupo que se forme sempre tem ele no meio. A Shaina é a segunda figura mais presente. Aliás, os dois se dão muito bem. Hummmm!... Hehehe! Nem vou dizer nada, não tenho provas.

Além dessas pessoas, tem muito mais gente aqui no Santuário, claro. O lugar é enorme, e olhem que nem todos os servos de Athena moram aqui. Tem vários cavaleiros, amazonas, soldados e espiões espalhados pelo mundo afora. Eu mesmo nem sempre morei aqui, como vocês já estão cansados de saber. Mas agora eu moro, então é do pessoal daqui que eu quero falar. Ou queria. É que é complicado falar de tanta gente assim, e eu corro o risco de me esquecer de mencionar alguém interessante. É melhor então eu não tentar mais falar da vida dos outros. Ao invés disso, vou descrever um pouco a vida que eu mesmo levo aqui.

Eu moro numa casa pequena, simples, mas que tem o necessário para eu me sentir bem. Volta e meia eu vou à casa de Aquário, principalmente nos horários das refeições, que eu não sou bobo nem nada. O Mestre Camus orienta meu treinamento. Tem vezes que ele treina junto comigo, tem outras vezes que ele fica só assistindo (e me corrigindo o tempo todo, porque ele presta atenção em todos os detalhes dos meus movimentos), tem vezes que eu treino sozinho mesmo, e tem ainda outras vezes em que eu procuro parceiros variados pras minhas sessões de treinamento. Aliás, isso é o que eu gosto de fazer, porque me dá a oportunidade de conversar, fazer amizades e diversificar as minhas técnicas. No Santuário, um meio muito comum de se fazer amizades, ou pelo menos de se manter uma relação cordial com os colegas, é justamente convidar pessoas pra treinar com você - ou se convidar pra treinar com elas. Eu mesmo já cansei de me intrometer nos treinos alheios. O pessoal normalmente não se importa, porque isso não é visto como falta de educação.

Claro que eu tenho direito a folgas, mas isso varia um pouco. Quando meu mestre acha que não estou indo bem nos treinos, ele tem o infeliz direito de adiar essas minhas folgas até que ele conclua que eu me emendei. Tem vezes que eu só posso folgar meio período, ou seja, tenho que cumprir pelo menos metade da minha carga horária naquele dia. Mas às vezes eu até recebo permissão para viajar. Se bem que o Mestre Camus sempre me faz levar na bagagem uma lista de exercícios teóricos que eu tenho que devolver pronta assim que eu retorno da viagem. Ou seja, não tenho moleza nem quando recebo autorização para dispensar meu uniforme de treinamento por uns dias.

Ah, tem um negócio interessante que eu não posso deixar de contar a vocês: é o jeito como as pessoas se vestem aqui. E não somente aqui: pelo que sei, esse padrão tende a se repetir em muitos santuários de outros deuses. Bom, eu falei no meu uniforme de treinamento, e isso é justamente o que você tende a passar a maior parte do tempo vestindo. Cada um de nós tem direito a no mínimo três conjuntos (normalmente temos mais), e as peças que os compõem, no caso dos homens pelo menos, são calça e camiseta, ou calça e túnica curta, ou só a túnica. As mulheres usam collant e meias grossas. Tem também outras peças, claro, como sandálias ou botas, cintos, ombreiras, joelheiras, luvas, proteções peitorais etc.

O meu uniforme de treinamento... não, seus engraçadinhos, eu não uso collant não! Eu tenho cinco conjuntos, todos eles formados por calça e camiseta. O Mestre Camus usa calça e túnica curta. Lá na Sibéria, muito de vez em quando ele usava camiseta sem mangas, mas isso era só para mostrar a mim e ao Hyoga que era possível resistir ao frio mesmo sem roupas apropriadas, graças ao poder do cosmo. De um modo geral ele evitava isso porque ele achava que podia parecer exibicionismo, coisa que ele detesta. O Hyoga e eu sempre costumamos treinar com os braços expostos mesmo. O Mestre não gostava muito disso. Só deixava porque ele queria nos monitorar pra ver se realmente estávamos desenvolvendo nossa resistência às baixas temperaturas, e se essa resistência não iria falhar ou decair de uma hora para outra (se isso acontecesse, obviamente seria um sinal de que algo andava errado ou com o treinamento que ele nos dava, ou com os nossos cosmos). Para ele, o certo lá seria usar sempre mangas compridas. Naquela época o modelo de uniforme que ele mais usava era o de túnica de mangas compridas com calça. Na Grécia a única alteração que ele fez foi adotar a túnica de mangas curtas.

E por falar em túnicas, elas são disparado o traje mais popular entre os homens daqui. Tem também os quítons, mas esses normalmente são usados pelos gregos, apesar de o Shura gostar de usá-los também (ele é espanhol). O pessoal daqui tem uma mania de túnica que vocês não imaginam. Eu cresci acostumado a usar calças. Na Sibéria o pessoal usava calças também, tirando o meu mestre, que é outro fã de túnicas. Calças ele só usa para treinar e/ou por baixo da armadura. Em qualquer outra ocasião, ele só usa túnicas, e as dele sempre são longas. Até as mangas costumam ser longas; ele só usa mangas curtas no auge do verão. Túnicas curtas e de mangas também curtas ele reserva somente aos uniformes de treinamento. Definitivamente o meu mestre não gosta nem um pouco de se mostrar. Já os outros homens variam. Tem uns que também seguem esse estilo mais discreto dele, como o Saga de Gêmeos. Tem outros, aliás a maioria, que preferem as curtas de mangas idem. E tem mais outros que ficam alternando. Sem falar nas túnicas sem mangas, nas túnicas com capa (essas são só para ocasiões formais), e por aí vai.

Os únicos que tendem a usar calças são alguns cavaleiros que não moram aqui, como o Hyoga. E eu. Eu tenho tido dificuldade pra me acostumar a essa indumentária que eles tanto adoram. Resisti o máximo que eu pude. Sei lá, eu fico sem-graça de andar por aí como se eu estivesse de vestido. Só que depois de ver milhares de vezes as pessoas aqui me olharem como se eu não soubesse nem me vestir direito, eu finalmente estou começando a aceitar que, nessas bandas, quem está fora do padrão sou eu. Então eu comecei a comprar uma ou outra túnica pra mim, e estou começando a usá-las. Mas ainda passo a maior parte das minhas horas de folga usando calças. Vou tentar me acostumar a esse "estilo alternativo" aos poucos.

Só para registrar: eu não sou nenhum grande especialista em moda feminina, mas posso dizer a vocês que as mulheres daqui variam bem mais os trajes do que os homens. Quero dizer, elas também passam a maior parte do tempo com seus uniformes de treinamento. Mas nas horas de folga tem umas que usam saias, outras que usam vestidos, outras que usam calças... e sim, também temos mulheres que usam trajes tecnicamente masculinos, ou seja, túnicas e/ou quítons curtos (quítons longos são unissex). Cá pra nós, eu acho que elas ficam umas gatas quando se vestem como homens. Talvez porque esses trajes que aqui são considerados masculinos pra mim ainda parecem femininos. Mas um dia eu supero isso. Quando eu conseguir que alguém me mostre qual é a diferença entre uma túnica e um vestido... E se não me engano, em outras épocas da História as túnicas também eram trajes femininos. Por que hoje em dia esse pessoal acha que isso é roupa só de homem?

Eu tenho um palpite: pode ser porque este é um Santuário de homens, apesar de ser governado por uma deusa. Mulheres aqui são minoria. Em outros santuários também, como o reino do tédio. Nos últimos anos isso tem mudado, mas acho que ainda vai levar um bom tempo para equilibrar os números de homens e mulheres aqui e em outros lugares parecidos com o nosso. Enquanto isso não acontecer, acho que ainda prevalecerão os pontos de vista masculinos, até quando se tratar de classificar as roupas das pessoas. É uma pena. Eu queria muito que houvesse mais mulheres aqui. Primeiro, porque eu sei que uma guerreira bem treinada pode ser um osso muito mais duro de roer do que um homem, o que nos daria vantagens quando enfrentássemos nossos inimigos. Segundo porque, como vocês já sabem, eu acho saudável você se relacionar com pessoas variadas; num lugar cheio de homens, tá faltando essa variedade. E terceiro, porque eu tenho interesse nisso, claro! Com mais mulheres por aqui, talvez eu já tivesse desencalhado.

Eu me acho bonito. Tá certo que me falta um olho (o que eu perdi quando fui tentar salvar o Hyoga), e ainda por cima tenho essa cicatriz enorme. Mas tirando esses defeitinhos que quase nem dá pra se notar (vocês aí fiquem sérios e façam de conta que não dá pra reparar nessas coisas!), eu acho que eu estou muito bem. E eu tenho senso de humor, sei conversar sobre vários assuntos, não sou chato - ou pelo menos tento não ser -, gosto de passear, sou um defensor da justiça... o que está faltando então? Mais mulheres nesse Santuário.

Quanto mais mulheres morarem aqui, maiores serão as chances de eu encontrar uma que não esteja interessada em outro homem, ou que não seja amante de outra mulher, ou que esteja sozinha e queira de fato namorar. É que tem umas (não muitas, pra dizer a verdade) que acham que devem se dedicar só aos treinos e lutas, então não adianta insistir com elas. Claro que também há muitos (esses sim são bem numerosos) homens aqui com essa mesma mentalidade, pois essa é considerada uma forma de se render homenagem à nossa deusa: você renuncia definitivamente a uma possível vida pessoal para se consagrar exclusivamente aos interesses do Santuário de Athena. É um modo muito bonito e poético de se viver, mas sabem como é... eu queria levar a minha vida de outra forma. Sem prejudicar os meus deveres para com Athena, é lógico.

Não sei se deu pra vocês perceberem que já faz vários parágrafos que eu estou enrolando e não estou escrevendo nada que preste. Tá, sei que uns e outros vão dizer que isso foi o que eu fiz durante o meu relato inteiro, mas é melhor ignorar esses venenosos aí. A verdade é que eu estou tentando adiar a minha despedida. Mas tô achando que não vai dar mais.

É, pessoal. Agora chegamos ao fim. Eu não tenho permissão do Santuário para ir além dessa sétima parte, e também não posso fazê-la longa demais, porque senão poderiam interpretar isso como um truque meu para burlar o limite que me impuseram. E se eu fizesse isso, estaria abusando da confiança que Athena depositou em mim quando ela me autorizou a escrever essa série de textos.

Não sei se algum dia vão me deixar publicar mais coisas. Se me deixarem, eu volto, é claro. Mas se não deixarem... e eu não tô muito otimista não.

Foi muito legal passar todo esse tempo mostrando a vocês um pouco do que é a vida de um cavaleiro. Quero dizer, de um ex-general marina, atual aprendiz e futuro cavaleiro. Enfim, de um defensor da justiça! Haha, vocês não acharam que eu ia embora sem escrever isso mais uma vez, né?

Bom, daqui a mais ou menos meia hora começa mais uma de minhas sessões de treinamento. Estamos em tempos de paz - e espero que eles durem bastante! - mas precisamos nos exercitar continuamente. Ainda mais quando ainda não temos nossa própria armadura... Vou terminar isso aqui, pegar meu uniforme de treinamento e começar a me arrumar.

Tchau, pessoal! Até... sei lá quando! Fiquem com Athena!

* * *

_Fanfic encerrada com muito pesar em 25 de dezembro de 2008._

NOTAS DO PERSONAGEM: Que pena, gente. Mas a vida é assim, né? Tentamos evitar as despedidas mas nem sempre conseguimos.

Olha, não pensem que vão se livrar de mim assim tão fácil! Eu não morri! Nosso próximo encontro já está marcado. Vai acontecer no prólogo da fanfic "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena". Vão lá, que eu estou esperando por vocês. O chato é que nessa fic os tempos de paz no Santuário vão pro espaço. Não faz mal: tenho certeza de que Athena sempre vencerá! Conto com a torcida de todos vocês!

Um grande abraço,

Isaac Kekkonen


End file.
